Luna Llena Roja
by Soy-Un-Unicornio-Multicolor
Summary: Jade West siempre había dicho que Tori Vega era una chica inofensiva.Hasta que un día ella misma saco al murciélago interior de la mitad latina...(Fic Jori y vampiríco)
1. Chapter 1:Mordida

**¡Hola hola!Soy Maite Figueroa...Jajajaja ¡Que no!(Los españoles entendereis la broma).Me he dado cuenta de que no hay ningun fic en vampirico español (En inglés no sé,puede) y traigo aquí uno y creo que el primero...No sé la idea la he sacado al ver a mi hermana viendo Crepúsculo (Lloro en la última pelicula XD,y yo burlandome de la pobre).**

**Hay un poco de OCC en los personajes sobretodo en Tori en algunas que os guste y si desaparecen palabras "magicamente" perdon pero no sé por que pasa eso y no creo que sea por el móvil tal vez tenga que cambiar el **_**WordPad**_**,bueno si en el capítulo me como palabras/letras cambiare WordPad (Aunque no se cual utilizare a mi esto de la tecnologia no...Curioso si las personas de mi edad siempre estan enganchadas al pc o el móvil y son todo unos genios yo soy todolo contrario...Perdon siento haberos contado mi vida)**

**Esto es Femslash (chica x chica) así que sino te gusta vuelvete por donde has venido.**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece (Siempre que lo recuerdo me deprimo).Es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**ES JORI Y PUEDE QUE EN EL FUTURO HAYA UN POCO DE CATRINA ESO DECIDIDOLO VOSOTROS POR UN REVIEW.**

Me encontraba en el salón de mi casa recordando todo lo que había pasado el los últimos días...

_Flasback_

_Caminaba por las calles de Los Ángeles en silencio y temorosa de estar a tales horas en la ía una fiesta en Hollywood Arts donde había de todo:Alchol,drogas,peleas...Robbie se había llevado a Cat a su casa ya que se encontraba mal,Trina estaba con un chico haciendo no-se-que-cosas,André estaba con una chica y no quería interrumpir y Jade y Beck...Bueno tampoco queria saber que estaban todo el mundo estaba haciendo otras cosas decidí irme andando aunque ahora mismo me arrepentía de eso._

_Llegue a una calle totalmenete soliaria,andaba lentamente con mis 5 sentidos en alegraba estar totalmente sobria pues si algo sucedía podía marcharme de allí sin ningun unos quejidos por un callejón oscuro,la curiosidad me ganó y me adentre en el lugar con el miedo y la curiosidad recorriendo mis venas._

_-¿Hay alguien ahí?-Pregunte alzando un poco la sombra apareció justo enfrente de mi asustandome.-¡V-voy armada!-Mentí pensando que aquel individuo iba a retroceder y con suerte marcharse._

_-¿A si?-Dio un paso hacia delante acortando nuestra distancia y yo di uno hacía atrás._

_-S-si.-Tartamudee un í unos pasos al ver como aquel hombre musculoso se aproximaba a mi.-N-no te tengo miedo.-Volvía mentir con el miedo recorriendo mis venas._

_-Yo tampoco a ti.-Me quede hipnotizada mirando aquellos ojos rojos de aquel comenze a avanzar hacia el sin ser consciente de lo que hacia,al llegar hasta el repose mi cabeza en su cuello y pose mis manos en sus pectorales.-Ahora nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien.-Tomo mi barbilla obligandome a mirarle,abrió la boca mostrandome sus colmillos gritar pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impidió.-No te preocupes nena que estoy seguro de que lo disfrutarás.-Se acerco a mi cuello olfateandolo cual perro y lamio hasta cansarse.-Después de esto serás mía para siempre.-Hizo enfasís en grito desgarrador salió de mi boca seguido por lagrimás de dolor y frustracción._

_No bebía,no chupaba simplemente mordí cinco minutos llorando con auqel hombre moridendome el cuello mientras se aferraba a mi cintura provocandome mucho daño por el fuerte agarre que con el pasar del tiempo fue aflojandop hasta ser ó mi mejilla después de separarse de mi cuello y puso su mano izquierda en mi cadera._

_-Nena ahora estaremos juntos para siempre.-Noté como me estaba mareando y poco a poco termine por perder la consciencia por completo._

_Fin Flasback_

Ese día me convertí en una vampiresa.Sí un vampiro de esos que chupan sangre y se transforman en murcié padres no lo saben ni Trina tampoco,en realidad nadie lo día al despertarme aún estaba en el callejón con la ropa sucia y algo rasgada y con el cadáver del tipo de la otra noche a varios metros de información sobre los vampiros y me entere de algunas cosas bastante curiosas:No nos quemamos a la luz de sol ni tampoco morimos si nos clavan una estaca en el corazó transformarnos en varion animales desde los murciélagos hasta enn correr a una velocidad sobrehumana hasta tal punto de recorrerme toda U.S.A en cinco es necesario beber sangre ya que podemos vivir sin ella pero en las primeras fases es vital beberla y tiene que ser aguantar meses sin comer nada pero eso si el agua es dormimos.Y también que los que han sido transorfmados o nacidos en luna llena roja son mucho más poderosos de lo que deberían pues adivinad como estaba la luna cuando me transforme.Y tenemos un monton de habilidades aunque dependiendo del vampiro algunas pueden ser más poderosas que otras...Ah y no somo inmortales solo es que tenemos una resistencia más poderosa y la única manera de matarnos es atravesandonos el cerebro (Igualito a los zombies)(N/A:No me gustaba tener que poner al tipíco vampiro así que decidí darle unos "pequeños" ás no me gustaba mucho la idea de ver a Tori siendo inmortal para siempre...)

Mi vida a dao un giro radícal:Durante un mes debo beber única y exclusivamente puedo ni oler un ajo(Soprendentemente eso si es cierto).Y debo de tener cuidado cuando vaya a H.A por su de improviso algo de sangre aparece.

Ahora son las 2:34 de la mañana y en unas horas tendré que volver a Hollywood Arts y tener que hacer algo para aplacar mis nuevos instintos y alimentarme sin levantar sospecha alguna...

*Al día siguiente*

Estaba lavandome los dientes con una cara de fastidio total ya que Trina estaba cantando una canción desafinando enjuague la boca y me lipmie la boca con una toalla,salí del baño encontrandome con Trina que aún seguía cantando con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro,levante mi pulgar en señal de que lo estaba haciendo bien aunque mi cabeza gritaba "¡QUE ACABÉ YA ESTÁ TORTURA!".Me vestí con unos jeans,una blusa rosa y una chaqueta marró por las escaleras encontrandome con Trina y mis padres desayunando.

-Buenos días.-Salude a todos con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días.-Me saludo mi madre con una sonrisa pícara.-¿Que tal dormiste?-Palidecí ante aquella pregunta y también por tres miradas posadas encima mio.

-B-bien.-Tartamudee por el nerviosismo y me senté en el sofá tomandome un "zumo de manzana".

Me alegro.-Me dijo mi madre Holly guiñandome un ojo.-Tuviste que "dormir" muy bien.-Capte la indirecta enseguida dejandome con la boca abierta."¿Se cree que...?Si lo creen.¿Pero como pueden...?Me tuvieron que ver al salir por la ventana es mejor que piensen eso a que descubran la verdad."Pensé mirando mi plato fijamente.

-Hasta luego.-Me despedí sin importarme de que Trina se había ido hace poco.

Salí de casa y mire en todas las direcciónes por si alguien estaba mirando por aquí,gracias a que estoy en el porche de la casa y nadie podía verme decidí provar una mi reloj de muñeca viendo que solo quedaban cinco minutos para llegar y andando se tardaban casi veinte minutos corrí aprovechando lo de ser vampiro y llegue en menos que se dice "Victoria".Aunque es evidente que me escondí en un lugar donde nadie pudiese relajada y salí de mi escondite en dirección hacia mi casillero sin saber que alguien muy especial me esperaba al lado de el...

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado sino...Marchaos de aquí por que pienso seguir con la historia.**

**¿Os a gustado?¿Lo habeis odiado?¿Lo habeis leido?¿Me vasi a amenzar?¡Eso me haria muy feliz por que eso significaria que os a gustado y quereis más capítulos lo antes posible!Si me falta un tornillo...Varios...**

**Decidme lo que querais respecto al fic.**

**¡HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!**


	2. Chapter 2:Sinjin

**¡HOLA!Que bien que mi fic haya tenido una buena aceptación yupiiii!¡Que feliz soy!Pasando de mi estupidez hereditaria por parte de padre...Tengo que advertir de unas cosas que en el cap anterior no hice...**

**ADVERTENCIAS:Este fic contiene/contendra vocabulario y/o escenas muy violentas la gente sensible por favor que se abstenga de leer este y también es femslash (chica x chica)**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Dedicatoria:A todos los que me han mandado un RVW y le han dado a Following y Favorite.Y sobretodo a Nara375 por ser mi primer lector en amenazarme!**

**Sin más dilatación (No pude resistirme a poner eso)¡El capítulo nuevo!**

Entre en Hollywood Arts nerviosa,todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo suyo sin reparar en mi presencia y eso en parte me alegraba.

Jade y Beck estaban en el casillero de está primera besandose muy apasionadamente,André estaba hablando con la chica del otro día y Sinjin estaba en mi casillero mirandome...

Un olor extraño inundo mis fosas nasales,ya había captado aquel olor antes pero no recordaba donde. Seguí aquel olor que me conducía hacia Sinjin y me detuve en seco al recordar donde había olido aquel aroma que me producía una agradable sensación pero que antes no: El hombre que me mordío olía igual.

Me acerque a Sinjin mirandole con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Hola Tori.-Me saludo con voz sensual y tendiendome una rosa.-Te he comprado está flor.-Puso la rosa roja en mis manos y le sonreí.

-Sinjin no me gustas.-Fui directa sabiendo que sino se lo decía sufriría aún más en el futuro.

-Oh...-Agacho la mirada un segundo pero luego la volvío a alzar.-Bueno no importa la rosa es para felicitarte.-Me sonrío y camino hacía su casillero que estaba muy cerca del mío.

-¿Felicitarme?-Pregunte temorosa y con la minúscula esperanza de que no fuese a decir lo que creía que fuera a decir.

-Por convertirte en uno de los nuestros.-Lo mire nerviosa y soprendida de que el fuera... Bueno uno de los míos o yo una de los suyos.-Tori si necesitas ayuda tu dimelo. A mi también me mordieron hace un tiempo y lo abría dado todo si a mi me hubiesen ayudado.-

-Gracias si necesito ayuda te la pediré.-Un problema me vino a la cabeza y no dude en preguntarlo,después de todo yo confiaba en Sinjin.-¿Como haré si por casualidad aparece sangre?-Abrí la puerta del casillero y comenzé a sacar los libros para la siguiente clase.

-Tendrás que calmar tu sed de alguna manera,el agua sirve cuando no hay sangre.-Suspire aliviada de tener una botella de agua en la mochila. Cerré el casillero al mismo tiempo que Beck y Jade venían hacia aquí.

-Vaya Vega te has echado novio.-Dijo Jade antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.-Uno muy feo además.-Gruñi al ver las manos entrelazadas de Beck y Jade.

-Callate Jade ¿Quieres?-Le pregunte cansada de sus burlas. Sin motivo alguna me ponía furiosa pensar en la idea de que Beck y Jade estuviesen juntos.

-No me da la gana Vega.-Me dijo en un tono amenazante.

-Jade.-Le regaño Beck apretando su agarre.

-¿Que?-Dijo ella con fingida inocencia.-Solo estabamos hablando ¿Verdad Vega?-Frunci el ceño y me aleje de allí para dirijirme a mi próxima clase que por suerte no la tenía con ninguno de los dos.

¿Pero que se cree la tonta de Vega dejandome con la palabra en la boca?Cuando la vea la voy a matar.

-¿Porque demonios tuvo que nacer?-Susurre para mi misma escribiendo en la libreta formas de matar a la mitad latina.

-Jade.-Me llamó Beck que estaba al lado mío.

-¿Porque tuvo que venir aquí?-Volví a preguntar a la nada mientras apretaba con más fuerza el bolígrafo.

-¿Jade?-Volvío a llamarme Beck empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Cuando la vea le piensa cortar esos pelos de tonta que tiene la muy...

-¡JADE!-Grito mi nombre Beck sobresaltandome a mi y todos los del salón.-Perdón.-Se excuso el pelinegro com la cabeza gacha.

-Volviendo a la explicación...-Empezó a decir el maestro pero deje de escucharle para centrar mi atención en mi guapo novio.

-¿Que demonios quieres Beckett?-Le pregunte en un susurro mirandole con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres que el sabádo vayamos a Nozu?-Sugirió con una sonrisa coqueta.

-No.-Conteste tajante volviendo a dibujar una maner bastante cruel de asesinar a la mitad latina.

-¿Porque?-Lo mire otra vez cansada ¿Y a el que le importa que no quiera ir con el?

-¿Porque que?

-Jade.-Bufe molesta por la insistencia de mi novio.

-Mañana tengo que ir a casa de un antigüo amigo de mi padre a cenar junto con mi familía.-Suspire cansada con tan solo pensar lo aburrrida que sería la cena.

-Oh de acuerdo...

El día había transcurrido normal gracias a que no volví a ver Jade o Beck juntos...

-Vamos Tori que se escapa.-Mire a Sinjin que estaba subido en la copa de un arból al igual que yo.

-Claro.-"_¿En que momento se me ocurrió aceptar la propuesta de Sinjin de ir a cazar los dos juntos?_"Pensé cansada de estar subida en un arból viendo como un oso estaba acercandose a nosotros.

-Ahora.-Saltamos los dos a la vez de debajo del arból cayendo justo detrás del oso que de milagro no nos escucho.

-Oye Sinjin a mi me da pena.-Le dije en un susurro mirando al pobre animal.

-Escuchame Tori lo único que tienes que hacer es beber sangre del oso sin pasarte,si lo haces así el animal seguirá vivo.-Dude unos segundo en hacer lo que el me había dicho pero al final me decidí.

Salte varios metros hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel animal que se puso a dos patas al verme y me lanzo un zarpazo que yo enseguida esquive. Salte por encima del oso y aterrize en su espalda mientras me aferraba a su cuello con los brazos para no carme con las sacudidas que pegaba el animal. Estuve unos minutos aferrandome al oso sin esfuerzo alguno para evitar caerme aunque siendo sincera me divertía pues parecía que estaba en una atracción de feria.

-¡Muy bien Tori lo estas haciendo muy bien!-Me animó Sinjin subido a un arból para evitar ser golpeado por el oso.

-¡GRACIAS!-Aproveche el momento cuando se detuvo el animal y mordí su cuello sucionando su sangre que sabía asquerosa pero aún así no deje de beber ya que tenía hambre.

-Tori ya separate.-Saque mis colmillos del pobre animal que estaba apunto de caer inconsciente por toda la sangre que tome.-Ahora solo tenemos que dejarle algo para que coma cuando se despierte.-Bajo del arból en el que estaba y saco un un poco de fruta y carne de su mochila dejandolo al lado del animal inconsciente.

-Lo siento guapo pero ya estaba harta de tener que matar a gente por tener que alimentarme.-Acaricie la cabeza del animal recordando las muertes que había causado por tan solo alimentarme.

-No estes triste Tori beber sangre de personas humanas implica su muerte y tu no lo sabías.-Me intento animar el vampiro colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Ya pero...Ah además mañana tengo que ir a cenar a casa de un antigüo amigo de mi padre.-Sinjin me miro extrañado pero luego entendió.

-¿Y que haras cuando llegue el momento de cenar?.-Suspire sin saber la manera por la cual me escabulliriá de aquella cena que además era en mi casa.

-No lo sé Sinjin... No lo sé...-

**¿Os gusto?¿Lo odiasteis?¿Me vais a amenazar?¿Matar?Bueno ni siquiera sabeis donde vivó... Mierda dije mi ciudad... Mierda escribí que dije cual era mi ciudad... Mierda ¿por que seré tan tonta?¿Le soprendió que Sinjin fuese un vampiro?Espero que si ya que el factor sorpresa no es lo mío...**

**Espero que os gustase el capítulo 2 y ahora las contestaciónes:**

**Konjiki:Wiiii fuiste mi primer Review (en está historia) ¡Que feliz soy!Jajajaja¿Te gusta la historia?No sabes lo feliz que me ha echo leer eso. Si tienes razón desaparecen palabras sin mi permiso (No sé por que pero todo lo que hago me sale mal :/,necesito un angel de la guarda urgentemente...)Bueno pues gracias por el review y espero volverte a leer en este y el próximo capítulo...**

**Laars15:¡Los cuquis son lo más!Jajajaja,saludos desde Valencia que estamos muy cerquita jajajaja solo nos separa Castellón XD¿Te gustan los lobos?A mi me encantan (son mis animales favoritos apartando al agúila los tiburónes y los caballos) y por eso en un futuro no muy lejano apareceran (no se si como amigo o enemigos)Me alegra de que te haya gustado ¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Inodoro:Jajajajaja que risa me dio tu RW. Tienes toda la razón sin inodoros no sabriamos como vivir... ¿No te gusto que lo dejase así?Bueno a mi tampoco pero se me acabarón las ideas justo en ese momento. Lo del agua y la sangre se me vino así de casualidad y estoy replantendome que Tori mordiese a alguien de la pandilla por error... Creo que Jade sería una buena cena *Risa macabra* pero ahí tendría que cambiarlo a M... Puede que haga un One-Shot un "pelín" deribado de está historia *Otra risa macabra y pervertida*.**

**PD:Espero leerte en el próximo capítulo.**

**Nara375:Es verdad sus padres piensan que tiene un noviete por ahí escondido (si ellos supiesen quien será su futuro "novio") se caen muertos... Fallaste en que se encontraría con Jade (era demasiado evidente así que decidi cambiarlo).**

**PD:¡Que bien fuiste mi primera amenaza yupiii!**

**JULI2996:Hello!Tienes razón por fin un fic de vampiros en español¿Como es posible que a nadie antes se le haya ocurrido escribir un fic así?Bueno ya estoy yo para ser ese alguien.**

**PD:Sí tienes razón yo hago la diferencia.**

**Selene Cruxe:La verdad no me extraña que te quedases en shock al ver que Tori era el vampiro de está historia y no nuestra querida Jade,pero eso sería demasiado evidente y también sería lo que una persona normnal escribiría... Pero yo no soy normal y ya estaba un pelin harta de ver como Jade siempre era la fuerte de las historias Jori (no es que no me gustase pero ya lo tenía muy visto). La pequeña critíca constructiva me gusto mucho por que tenías razón (con lo mal que yo encajo las critícas me sorprende estar escribiendo esto XD). Y sobre la posdata ¿Como es que ha todo el mundo le cautivó el inicio?De verdad no lo entiendo... ¡Bueno chao!**

**Bueno gracias a **_**Selene Cruxe**_** ya se ha solucionado el "pequeño" problemilla de los *Censurado*...**

**Se acabó el capítulo. Me voy a ver la tele ¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3:Cena

**NOTA AUTOR:Tori todavía no se ha transformado en vampiro,sí a utilizado los poderes pero su cuerpo no se ha transformado al de su vampiresa interior. O sea que cuando Tori se transforme en vampiresa su cuerpo cambiará totalmente pero al volverse normal volverá a tener su cuerpo de antes.**

**Disclaimer:Victorious no me pertenece es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Espero que os guste ;)**

-Pues no estas caliente.-Me dijo mi madre después de quitar su mano de mi frente.-Bueno Tori levantate la camisa un momento.-Hice lo que me pidió mi madre y me levante la camisa de mi pijama hasta la región del pecho. Colocó el termometro debajo de mi axila para después darme un beso en la frente y levantarse de la cama.-Cuando pite llamamé.-Asentí tapandome más con las cobijas. Al ver a mi madre salir de la habitación me destape rapidámente y puse el termometro en la lampára que tenían en la mesita de noche al costado derecho de mi cama.

-Nunca me había alegrado tanto de ser actriz.-Suspire aliviada y al ver como el termometro llegaba a más de 52ºC lo quite corriendo de la lampára y empeze a agitarlo.-No,no,no,no,no.-Empeze a maldecir en voz baja mientras seguía agitando el termometro que estaba a 47º.

-¿Tori?-Llamó mi madre entrando a mi habitación. me tape con las cobijas todo el cuerpo y parte de la cara y coloque discretamente el aparato en mi boca.-¿Ya a pitado?-Pregunto acercandose a la cama.

-Mmmjhjmmm.-Asentí con lagrimás en los ojos por la temperatura del metal del aparato.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto mi madre alarmada.-¿Segura de que n...?-Se calló un momento mirandome fijamente con una ceja alzada. Me puse nerviosa y desvie mi mirada hacía la pared que estaba muy interesante.-¿No te había puesto le termometro en la axila?-Pregunto acercandose a mi con la cabeza ladeada junto con una sonrisa pícara "_Mamá ¿En que estarás pensando?_" pensé aunque no me gusto la respuesta que tenía pensada y que seguramente era la correcta.

-No.-Conteste tajante sin poder disimular mis nervios "_Mamá por favor ¡CALLATÉ!_". Supliqué en mi mente sabiendo que mi madre no me escucharía ni tampoco se callaría.

-¿Segura?-Volvío a preguntar acercandose más a mi al igual que yo me alejaba de ella acercandome al borde de la cama.

-Por supusesto.-Mentí actuando todo lo bien que podía.

-¿No me estaras mintiendo?-Se acercó aun más a mi haciendome echarme atrás sin reparar que estaba en el borde de la cama.

-¿Por que harí..?¡Ah!-Me queje al senti como me caía de culo al suelo. Me tape la cara con las manos y empeze a patalear con mis pies debido al dolor que tenía en el trasero.-¡DUELE!-Exclamé escuchando la risa incontrolable de mi madre.

-Ay...-Intento mi madre tranquilizarse con lagrimás en los ojos al igual que yo.-¿Estas bien hija?-Me pregunto mi madre levantandose de la cama y dirijirse hacia mi.-

-Si mamá estoy de maravilla.-Dije sarcástica recordandome a Jade _"Dios desde que me mordieron cada vez me parezco más a Jade_".

-Está bien hija.-Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantarme que gustosa coji.-La próxima vez aprende a mentir mejor.-Palidecí ante lo que dijo pero no pude evitar reir un poco.-Por cierto,como soy demasiado joven para ser abuela. Toma.-Mire a mi madre con el ceño fruncido antes de bajar la vista a su mano derecha extendida hacía mi.

-Mamá¿Esto es un...?-Intente formular correctamente la pregunta pero no podía,la sopresa era demasiado grande.

-Un preservativo Tori.-Me dijo con una sonrisa pícara para después darmelo en la mano.-Usalo Tori por favor. No quiero escuchar la noticia de que una de mis hijas se ha quedado embarazada tan pronto.-Balbucee inchoerencias al ver la pequeá bolsa en la que se escondía el protector.

-De acuerdo mamá.-Le dije resginada y avergonzada antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y deje el preservativo en la mesita de noche.

-Y ahora vistete que los invitados estan por llegar.-Me dijo antes de salir por la puerta de mi habitación.

Suspire resignada mientras me tumbaba en la cama aún con el pijama puesto. Cerre los ojos unos momentos intentando tranquilizarme,la sola idea de comer algo de comida me revolvía las tripas y todavía me faltaban 21 días para terminar la primera fase. La segunda era mucho más complicada que esa ya que implicaba como sería a la hora de transformarme en vampiresa y seguramente será doloroso. Volví a suspirar a la vez que me levantaba de la cama y me dirijiá hacia el closet para sacar ropa para ponerme. Abrí la pùerta del closet y comenze a ver lo que tenía en el armario,tenía un extraño presentimiento y aunque quisiese negarlo no podía:Estaba ansiosa de que los invitados llegasen,pero por otra parte tenía que evitar comer y eso me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Que voy hacer?-Pregunte a la nada en busca de una respuesta que no me va a ser concedida. Me decidí por escojer una falda gris y mallas negras junto con un jersey blanco. Me cepillo el cabello y me coloco unas zapatillas al momento en el que llaman al timbre. Salgo de mi habitación encontrandome a Trina saliendo de la suya.

-Hola Trina.-La salude yendo hacia las escaleras,ya se podían escuchar las voces abajo.

-Hey Tori.-Dijo Trina con un tono de voz aburrido. Bajamos las escaleras las dos juntas hasta que llegamos al final de las escaleras y me encuentro con la persona que menos esperaba ver en estos momentos.

-Vega.-Frunce el ceño molesta al vernos a mi hermana y a mi "_Gracias papá ¿No te podías haber encontrado con otro antigüo amigo?_". Pensé molesta a la par que iba a saludar a los señores West.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mi madre empezo a servir el pavo horneado a todos los de la mesa,mi padre y el señor West tuvieron la fantastíca idea de sentarnos juntas a Jade y a mi,como somos tan "amigas". Hacía casi media hora desde que comenzo la cena y yo no había probado bocado del pavo solo jugaba a moverlo por el plato ganandome un regaño por parte de mi madre.

Me estremecí al sentir la mano de Jade rozar la mía,ella me miro inexpresiva y siguió cenando tanquilamente.

-¿No comes Vega?-Me pregunto la goticá en un susurro para que solo yo la escuchase. Negue con la cabeza sin mirarla a los ojos aún así escuche su risa mortalmente sexy.-¿Por que no comes?-Volvío a preguntarme antes de meterse un trozo de pavo en la boca.-Tú madre cocina muy bien.-

-No tengo hambre.-Le susurre levantandome de la silla.-Si me disculpais me voy a mi habitación,tengo el estomágo revuelto.-Anuncié a todos y antes de recibir una respuesta yo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras. Lentamente llegue a mi cuarto y abrí la puerta sin prisas cerrandola tras de mi,me tire en la cama recostando mi cabeza en la almohada intentando en vano dormir un poco. Se me olvidaba que ya casi ni dormía. Me levante cansada de la cama y mire la ventana por la cual se podía ver la luna que estaba en la fase Menguante. Abrí la ventana admirando el cielo casi sin estrellas por culpa de la contaminación luminosa.

-¡VEGA!-Grito Jade entrando a mi habitación de golpe sobresaltandome y estando a punto de caerme por la ventana.-Lastimá que no te hayas caido...-Susurro muy bajo pero al ser una vampira tengo ventaja con mis cinco sentidos.

-¿Que quieres Jade?Me has asutado-Le digo poniendome una mano en mi corazón que latía fuertemente.

-Pues que...-Se quedo callada un momento con una sonrisa í la mirada de Jade hasta parar en la mesita de noche,donde estaba el preservativo.

-No es lo que parece.-Le dije interponiendome entre la mirada de Jade y la mesita. Me sonroje al pensar lo que Jade estará pensando de mi.

-¿Ah no?-Pregunto con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona,aunque había algo en su mirada que... Me hacía dudar si le parecía divertido o no.-Lo que a mi me parece es que Vega ha sido una niña mala.-Puso la voz que utiliza al imitarme y se paso una mano por el pelo.

-¡Que yo no hablo así!-Grite enfadada.

-¡Que yo no hablo así!-Volvío a imitar mi voz junto con mis gestos.

-¡No me repitas!-Avanze a ella lentamente con los brazos cruzados mirandola sin pestañear.

-No me repitas.-Me repitió otra vez pero en un tono más bajo mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Jade te lo digo enserio...-Le advertí al estar a un metro de distancia de ella.

-Jade te lo digo enserio...-Repitió quedandose a cuatro palmos de mi la cercanía me fije que ella era ligeramente más alta que yo y con aquellos tacones aún má quede hipnotizada mirando aquellos ojos azul verdosos que me parecían encantadores desde el primer día que los vi. Desviee mi mirada hacia sus labios finos y rosados que me llamaban a gritos para que los degustase. Lentamente las dos no fuimos acercando hasta llegar a rozar nuestros labios,coloque mis manos en su cuello mientras que ella posaba las suyas en mi cadera hasta que...

-¿Tori?-Llamó mi madre antes de entrar por la me empujo al haberse despertado del trance en el que parecía estar acompañada de yo misma que reaccione al notar como la pelinegra me empujaba y caía en la cama de espaldas.-Chicas será mejor que vajeis. Tús padres estan a punto de irse Jade.-Nos anunció mi madre antes de cerrar la puerta dejandonos en un silencio incomodó. Nos quedamos mirando la puerta las dos,yo con la cara completamente sonrojada y ella con un leve rubor y con la respiración agitada.

-Yo...-Comenze a hablar después de varios segundos en silencio pero Jade me interrumpió.

-Vega como le cuentes de esto a alguien juro que lo lamentarás.-Dicho aquello se marcho de mi habitación practicámente corriendo corriendo.

Realmente está semana a sido agotadora.

**No me odieis por haber interrumpido el beso es que me pareció un poco gracioso interrumpir el casi beso jeje,ahora si que creo que voy a recibir amenazas crueles y sadicás (la idea no está mal pero ya tengo suficiente con el insomnio como para que las pocas horas que duermo tenga que soñar con pesadillas XD)**

**Konjiki:Si arregle el problema de las palabras gracias a una lectora que le debo una muy grande. Pfff que poco respeto y educación esas palabras y letras ¿Que les hice yo para desaparecerse?Espero que disfrutes del capítulo. BESOS :D**

**Vaniap0211:Sinjin era un personaje demasiado raro como para ser humano,además puede ser de mucha utilidad en un futuro no muy lejano... Pues si los padre de Tori y Jade se conocen,cruioso.**

**Laars15:¡Hola vecina!XD. Por fin alguien que le gustan los lobos,tch todos los de mi clase dicen que son unos sacos pulgosos... Lo dijeron los que se suben a los pupitres y juegan a lanzar a escupitajos por la ventana y se reproducen como gatos... Ellos si que son sacos pulgosos que deberian ser castrados (Como se nota que adoro a mis compañeros). Sinjin va a ser un aliado muy bueno para Tori en está historia... Espero que te haya gustado el capi ;P**

**Victoiousnaomi:¡Wow que review más largo!¡ME ENCANTA!¿También te ha pasado a ti lo de las palabras?Eso si que fue una noticia que no me esperaba jaja. ¿Pequeña charla?No gracias,ya he tenido una clase de "esas" charlas con mi hermano mayor y salí traumada. Si me he enterado de ese fic ¿Donde está que no lo he visto?¡Quiero leerlo!Jade se quedara -0.0- al descubrir el secretillo de nuestra querida Tori. Lo de la sangre haber como te lo explico por que es un pelin complicado: Bien pues los humanos (nosotros) [Todo esto me lo estoy inventado yo] si un vampiro nos muerde y beben nuestra sangre nos "infectan" por así decirlo una sustancia que si se mezcla con su saliva y nuestra sangre "Cataplum" morimos,en cambio si solo nos muerden y no beben nuestra sangre el "veneno" (por así decirlo) se mezcla única y exclusivamente con nuestra sangre transformandonos en uno de ellos. Se que es raro (Raro no. Rarisímo) pero es lo que se me ocurrió por que tengo pensado transformar a una persona en vampiro (O puede que no eso segun como vaya la historia) y necesitaba una manera para que los vampiros pudiesen transformar y se me ocurrió eso jeje.**

**Selene Cruxe:A mi no me deprimen las critícas (bueno un poquito) lo que más me provocan son rabia (maldito problema de rabia acumulada). Hay pobre Sinjin que ha sido un lastre para muchos fics... ¿Sabes?Las amenazas no eran como creía yo esperaba que fuesen como... No se que me diesen más miedo,las que he recibido me recordarón al resplandor (Me reí en esa película aunque también me asuste... No es bueno que me gusten tanto las películas de terror. XD)¿Eres mala fuera de internet?Pues ahora mismo me alegra que miles de quilometros de agua nos separen...**

**Guest:No te preocupes que seguire la historia ;)**

**Joriness:Si tienes razón la broma la captarían los que ven la serie no España completamente pero bueno lo decía en general. En realidad nunca dije que está fuese la primera historia de vampiros en español dije que CREÍA que era la primera,creo que hay un poco de diferencía entre creo y creía. Yo tampoco se por que mi hermana lloraba con la última película ¿Tal vez fuese por que era la última?Bueno yo me fui a ver otra película cuando fuimos al cine a verla. Si es cierto me como alguna que otra letra pero bueno nadie es perfecto ¿Verdad?Si al vampiro lo mataron. Pues no,no va a ser la tipíca historia de vampiros.**

**Yo nunca dije que el Catrina fuese de romance,podría referirme en amistad.**

**PD:Y si creo que puedo escribir dos historias a la vez y terminarlas. ¿Sabes porque?Por que tengo un limite y yo lo conozco y no se limita a solo dos que te haya gustado.**

**Monse:Que bien que te haya encantado,no te preocupes voy a actualizar lo más pronto posible. Besos :)**

**Ana:Si es cierto cuesta entender algunas partes,falló mío le eche todas las culpas WP de eso fallos míos jeje. ¿Fue de tu gusto el capítulo de hoy?**

**Yoshi:¿Sabes?Yo es que soy muy original (yo y mi ego que habeis subido por los cielos con vuestros RW). Lo único que he respetado del tipíco vampiro es beber sangre (A medias) y lo del ajo. Y no te preocupes ya tengo arreglado lo de que faltan palabras. Nos vemos ;)**

**JORI4EVER:¿Pero cuantas cosas haces para no tener tiempo ni para leer fics?Ahora mismo estoy arreglando el problemilla del capítulo 1 (Bueno estoy a punto de hacerlo). ¿Hay más vampiros?No lo sé la verdad... Y si hay ten por seguro que serán malos. Vale has sido la segunda persona en preguntarme lo de la mordida,aquí va la explicación (cuidado es un poco lioso): [Todo esto me lo he inventado yo]Los vampiros tienen veneno en los colmillos que si es mezclada con su saliva junto con sangre humana matan a cualquier ser vivó que la beba o la tenga entre su organismo. Si los vampiros solo muerden a su victíma (los humanos,los animales no se pueden transformar) y no beben sangre su saliva no se mezclara y el veneno se introducirá en el sistema sanguinéo del humano transformandole en vampiro. Bien te preguntaras como es posible que el oso al que mordió Tori siguiese vivó,muy facíl:Como he dicho antes un animal no se puede transformar en vampiro... Creo. Jade ahora mismo "odia" a Tori pero es evidente que no tanto como para matarla (Yo incluso un día de broma junto con mi ex mejor amiga dibujamos de broma formas de matar a un ex compañero de clase,pero era por que la clase de matemáticas estaba demasiado aburrida). Jade no estaba celosa de que Sinjin le había dado una rosa a Tori solo quería fastidiar... Aunque en un futuro no muy lejano si que estará muy celosa del vampiro. Es verdad los vampiros están muy sobrevalorados,tampoco es que sean dioses.**

**PD:Me alegra no ser la única de estar cansada de leer a la Jade fuerte en todas las historias... Ahora le tocará ser protegida por Tori ¡Dios estoy esperando a poder escribir eso y publicarlo!Aunque claro seguirá siendo la fuerte de las dos.**

**PD:Siento la contestacioín TAAAANNNN larga.**

**Franiam:Si tengo que re-publicar el capítulo uno jejeje,no me apetece pero bueno mis lectores son lo primero. Lo de quien piensa que me quede *0.0 pero si yo puse los POV ¿Que ha pasado?¿Me han robado otra vez?*. Si lo del "rollo" lo he intentado pero no me sale,agh. No te preocupes que soy más veloz actualizando que Rayo Mccuin (O como se escriba).**

**WOAH no pense que contestar los reviews fuese tan cansado. Pero me ha puesto muy contenta recibir tantos reviews *Saltitos de alegría* ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo mis queridos leectores!**


	4. Chapter 4:Visita sopresa

**¿Hola?*Eco*¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!**

**Siento haber tardado una semana en actualizar,cabe destacar que si me retraso algun tiempo en actualizar es por que han habído una serie de circunstancias graves (por lo menos para mi) que me impedian acutalizar... Pero lo único que de verdad me impedio actualizar fue el castigo de mi madre (quedarme sin móvil) y el bicho no identificado que se colo en mi cuarto el otro día y que creo que todavía habita en mi espaciosa y amueblada habitación en donde es facíl esconderse si mides 15 cm...**

**Pero bueno espero compensar la tardanza con este capítulo que estoy segura que os gustará.**

**Victorious no me pertenece,es de Dan Schneider y eso...**

**Nota Autora:Tori no tiene la necesidad de dormir pero si ella quiere puede.**

**Por cierto cefalea es dolor de cabeza.**

**Dedicatoria:A **_**Nara375**_** por haberme olvidado de contestarle en los capítulos anteriores (¡Lo siento!).**

**Por cierto quiero avisar de algo muy importante: Me lío mucho con os nombres de vuestras cuentas así que no os extrañeis si la contestación que os he enviado no es la vuestra o no está porque seguro que si está ya que con el único/a con quien me ha pasado lo último a sido con Nara375...**

-ooo-Nadie-ooo-

Un mes. Casi un mes había pasado desde que Jade y Tori estuvieron a punto de besarse. Las cosas iban medianamente normal:La mitad latina intentaba evitar las furtivas miradas de la pelinegra que cada vez se encontraba más agresiva y malhumorada por culpa de Tori que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorarla.

La segunda fase de Tori se estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. La chica estaba echa un manojo de nervios y se encontraba muy distraida hasta tal punto de que no se enteraba de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No paraba de pensar en las mismas preguntas una y otra vez:¿Como será?¿Dolerá?¿Cuánto durará?

Se repetía una y otra vez hasta que le entraba una cefalea de mil demonios...

-ooo-Tori-ooo-

Jamás pensé que un _casi-beso_ pudiese atormentarme tanto. Un simple roze de labios,con otra mujer...

-¡Tori me voy!-Grito Trina desde el salón y acto seguido se escucho el inconfundible sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

-Aaah mañana acabará el mes y podré volver a comer pero eso significa que la segunda fase...-Susurre mientras daba vueltas en la cama enrollandome con las sabánas.

Al final después de haber estado veinte minutos dando vueltas por la cama conseguí echar una cabezadita que necesitaba desde hacía días...

...

Unos constantes golpes en la ventana me despertaron de mi largo y profundo sueño. Me talle los ojos un poco molesta por el causante de aquellos ruidos que comenzaban a desesperarme. Con agilidad me destape de las reconfortables sabánas,me senté en la orilla de la cama mirando la hora que marcaba el reloj de la mesilla _12:37_ de la noche. Con pesadez me levante de la cama rumbo a la ventana que era de donde porvenían los ruidos.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver aquella figura femenina subida al arból de enfrente de mi cuarto. Embobada,estuve mirando sin descaró alguno el cuerpo perfectamente desarollado y empapado de Jade;Sus finas y voluptuosas curvas,sus piernas tonificadas que dejaban mucha imaginación por esa falda tan corta que traía,y sus pech...

-¡VEGA!-Grito Jade sacandome de mi tranze. Me sonroje a más no poder al darme cuenta de como miraba a la gótica que tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios junto con un leve rubor que le hacía ver más linda de lo que ya era.-¿Te gustan las vistas?-Me dijo ensanchando su sonrisa,si era posible.

-N-no.-Tartamudee agachando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Me estas llamando gorda?-Grito con indignación cerrando sus piños con fuerza. Trague saliva con fuerza y negue con la cabeza un par de veces.

-No,lo que quería decir era...Emmm ¿Que haces aquí?-Pregunte cerrando levemente la ventana por la llovizna que estaba cayendo.

No contesto mi pregunta. Sin mi permiso,camino por la rama del arból y se adentro en mi habitación de un solo salto pasando por mi lado casi rozandome el rostro. Se apoyo en sus rodillas al caer al suelo sin dificultad alguna,sin dignarse a mirarme se puso de pie y camino por mi cuarto analizando cada rincón de el.

-Jade ¿Que haces aquí?-Repetí la pregunta cerrando la ventana así cesando la lluvia interna de mi cuarto.

-Como hoy no viniste a clases Sikowitz me pidió que te dijese algo...-Murmuro con la intención de que no la escuchase.

-¿Y que cosa es?-Le pregunte sentandome en la cama tapandome con las sabánas y la cobija que tenía pero que se había caido mientras dormía. Jade me miró soprendida unos segundos pero después cambió su expresión a una fría y aburrida.-¿Y bien?-Tenté a mi suerte sabiendo que habían posibilidades de que reaccionase mal la chica.

-¿Y bien que?-Me pregunto poniendo una cara de niña pequeña que no había roto ni un plato. Que era justo lo que había echo a lo largo de su vida.

-Jade habló enserio ¿Por que Sikowitz te mandó aquí?-Pregunte perdiendo un poco la paciencia. Una sensación desagradable recorrío mi intestino y unas ganas terribles de vomitar me entraron de repente. El sabor metálico de la sangre inundo mi paladar dandome a probar su sabor,tape mi mano con mi boca y salí disparada de la habitación rumbo al baño,al llegar cerré la puerta y me arodille en el inodoro que tenía la tapa abierta y solte la sangre que se había formado en mi boca. Sorprendida,miraba la sangre oscura que segundos antes estaba en mi boca y ahora había teñido de rojo el agua. Con cuidado me levante y fui directa hacia el espejo a mirar el por que de aquel vomito que era de todo menos eso,abrí mi boca en busca de algun corte en la boca que parctícamente sería imposible por que sino lo habría sentido. Unos golpes en la puerta me recordaron que tenía una invitada _no-invitada_ en la casa donde solo estabamos nosotras dos ya que mis padres estaban de viaje y Trina se había ido de fiesta.

-¡Vega abreme la puerta!-Exigió golpeando más fuerte la puerta. Tire de la cadena y fui a abrir la puerta ganandome un puñetazo que rozo mi mejilla.

-¡Jade!-Le regañe alejandome de ella.-¡Me asustaste!-Le grite poniendome una mano en el corazón y la otra en la mejilla mientras respiraba aceleradamente por el susto.

-Oh lo siento señorita pero solo quería comprovar el por que del vomito y el si estaba bien.-Imitó con burla a una criada de la edad media mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante mi.

-No he vomitado.-Me defendi pasando por su lado para ir a mi habitación.

-Claro y Robbie y yo somos mejores amigos.-Dijo con sarcasmo siguiendome por detrás.-Vega ahora enserio ¿Que te ocurre?Ir con ese friki te está afectando.-Me dijo refiriendose a Sinjin.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas por mi?-Me tumbe en la cama cubriendome todo el cuerpo con las mantas.

-Yo no me preocupo por ti.-Solto con un poco de furia. Inhalo aire intentando relajarse y me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos.-Mira se que tu y yo nunca nos hemos llevado especialmente bien.-Se sento en el borde de la cama a espaldas mias.-Vega... Últimamente estas extraña y yo... Quiero decir que todos estamos preocupados por ti.-Sonreí como una tonta al notar su pequeña rectificación.

-_"Para el carro Tori ¿Por que sonries así?¿No te estarás enamorando?"_-Habló una voz en mi interior que extrañamente se parecía a la de Trina. Abrí los ojos soprendida de aquella posibilidad que luego descarté ante la idea tan absurda. Yo no era lesbiana ¡Si siempre me habían gustado los chicos!

-¡Vega!-Grito Jade en mi oido asustandome. Salte de mi cama quedandome sentada y con el susto aún a flor de piel.-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto con burla mirandome con una ceja alzada.

-De maravilla Jade.-Dije con sarcasmo.-Haber Jade ¿Para que has venido?-Solte al fin mirandola a los ojos. Por un momento estuve tentada a besarla,pero me reprendí por tener tal absurdo pensamiento en mente.

Suspiro cansada cerrando los ojos. Los abrío dejandome ver su bellisímo azul verdoso que tanto me cautivava.-He escrito una obra y Sikowitz dijo que el se encargaría de dar los papeles.-Me dijo desviando su mirada a la ventana.-Intente de todas las maneras posibles de evitar que entrarses en la obra:Chantajes,amenazas,sobornos... No me sirvió para nada,tu tienes el papel protagonista.-Dijo chasqueando la lengua molesta. Sonreí por unos segundos hasta que Jade me fulmino con la mirada.-Junto conmigo Vega. Tu y yo tendremos los papeles protagonistas.-Se levanto de la cama con los puños cerrados.

-Tampoco es para tanto...-Dije con un poco de miedo. Que sea una vampires no significaba que no le tuviese miedo a Jade.

-En la obra tu y yo somos novias.-Soltó de sópeton dejandome con la boca abierta.-Cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas.-Me advirtió sin ningun apicé de burla. Estaba demasiado seria,más de lo normal.-¿Estas bien Vega?-Me pregunto está vez con un poco de preocupación.

-No pienso hacer de una... Invertida.-Le dije con la garganta seca. Vale,no me importaban para nada los homosexuales pero una cosa muy distinta era interpretar a una de ellos.

-¿Invertida?Por dios Vega que estamos hablando de dos chicas que se aman no de alienigenas.-Se burló Jade de mi mirandome con diversión aunque muy en el fondo noté como si mi opninión le hubiese dolido.-No sabía que eras homofóba...-Susurro casi sin voz apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-No lo soy.-Dije acomodandome mejor en la cama.-No tengo nada contra los homosexuales,por mi como si hacen las tipícas cosas qeu hacen ellos en mitad de la ca...-No pude continuar por culpa de la risa sarcástica de Jade.

-¿Y cuáles son las cosas que suelen hacer los gays?-Me pregunto con una ceja alzada y cruzada de brazos.

-Pues besarse,cojerse de las manos...

-Lo que haceis exactamente los heteros ¿Verdad?-Me dijo con una mirada fulminante.

-Si bueno pero q...-Deje de hablar al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho Jade hace un solo momento. Con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula apunto de tocar el suelo me gire lentamente a mirar a Jade.-¿Tu...eres...?-Otra risa sarcástica interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo.

-No Vega no soy gay,siento decepcionarte.-Me guiño un ojo con picardía y me sonroje intensamente.-Hablaba en general ¿Se te olvida que estoy saliendo con Beck?-Negue con la cabeza al recordar aquel detalle que tanto odiaba.-No vas a negarte a hacer la obra por que sino te cortaré el pelo por la noche,mientras duermas.-Sonrío de una forma macabra. Abrío la ventana y antes de saltar para ir llegar al arból se giro y me miro a los ojos con tranquilidad.-No tiene nada de malo amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo. Mi hermano es gay y cuando nos lo dijo lo único que consiguió fue que confiasemos más en el,incluso mi padre le agradeció haberselo dicho.-Dicho aquello se fue sin decir un siquiera "_Adiós_" o "_Si soy lesbiana y te amo_".

-Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca...-"_Por cierta pelinegra._"Habló otra vez la voz en mi interior,no le di importancia y me volví a acostar en la cama con una sonrisa y con un mal presentimiento en todo el cuerpo...

-ooo-Nadie-ooo-

Una silueta encubierta por una tunica se encontraba subida en un tejado enfrente de la casa de David y Holly Vega. Con una sonrisa que dejaba mostrar sus dientes blancos,se bajo del tejado mirando el cuerpo de una pelinegra con mechas azules que se marchaba de aquella casa con una sonrisa.

-Te tengo estúpida chupa-sangre...-Susurro caminando hacia la feliz morada donde residia una adolescente con los cinco sentidos en alerta.

**¿Os gusto?¿Lo odiasteis?¿Me quereis matar?Bueno lo último en realidad no quiero saberlo...**

**Siempre en los fics Jori (o en la mayoría que he leido) es Jade la que no acepta que le gusta una mujer y siempre que lo leía pensaba "**_**Jade es una chica decidida que no le importaba lo que los demás piensen sobre ella. Lo único dificíl para ella sería aceptar que Tori le gusta pero nada más,no sus sentimientos en si.**_**"Y decidí cambiar los rolles de nuestras protagonistas. Ahora será Tori la que no acepte sus sentimientos ¡Yupiii historia diferente!**

**¡Tengo una buena noticia!Voy a añadir al fic un hombre lobo. Vosotros podeis decidir como será (si teneis razón,me da pereza pensar como será el nuevo personaje). Os voy a dar los "requisitos" que necesitará:**

**Nombre y apellido **

**Sexo**

**Descripción fisíca**

**Personalidad**

**Talento (Debe de estar en H.A)**

**Y bueno ya,sino quereis hacerlo no pasa nada. Elejiré de todos/as el/la que más me convezca. No habrá favoritismos...**

**JULI2996:No podía dejar las cosas tan facíles jejejeje,con todas las ideas que tengo no... Es verdad ya aburren las tipícas historietas de vampiros:Vampiro salva a chica. Chica se enamora y viven felices y comen perdices. O sangre lo que prefieran...**

**Nara375:¡Mil perdones por no haberte contestado!No me llegó tu review (si que me llegó pero lo deje pasar y cuando lo busque para contestarte desapareció). Yo la verdad no veo a Sinjin como un lobo ¿Sabes por que?Los lobos son animales que van en manada y son fuertes y valientes. En cambio los murcielágos (o sea los vampiros) son seres misteriosos por que en las creencias populares no está del todo claro que y como creo que Sinjin cabe más en la definición de vampiro al ser un chico misterioso por lo poco que sale en el programa y ser a veces un poco... Macabro (por lo menos para mi).Yo también me quede un poco en shock al leer lo que había escrito y la disparatada idea de que cuando se muerde a un humano esto... Pobres,no me quiero cruzar NUNCA con un vampiro que sea como el de mi historia... De verdad aprecio mi vida.**

**Si fuiste mi primera amenaza ^^. No hace falta que me amenazes,con la amenaza de cierta lectora (*cof cof*Cruxe*cof cof*) en tardar dos semanas sin actualizar casi me quedo como el de **_**Scream**_** del susto... Lo de morder a Jade solo era una broma de mal (bueno,para mi) gusto,no quiero convertir a Jade en vampiro (lo que le faltaba para ser más peligrosa),y si te entiendo ¬¬**

**Si perderá mucha dominación en este fic jujuju eso me gusta:Una Tori dominante y una Jade sumisa (ahí hay un fic seguro. A no que ya hay uno...). No te preocupes que habrán muchos más besos ¡que por uno no pasa nada! Jajajaja si a mi me hubiesen echo eso como lectora habría una amenaza a aquel escritor...**

**PD:¡Siento otra vez por lo del review!**

**Vaniap0211:Si,habrá que esperar más para el beso jejeje (que mala soy). Si es rarito el pobre y como yo también lo soy (en diferente forma) y me cae tan bien pues lo voy a utilizar bastante en está historia...**

**Selen Cruxe:A mi me suelen causar risa las amenazas jajajaja. PERO LA TUYA NO:Si tardas dos semanas en actualizar no solo mis lectores me colgarán por haber tardado tanto los tuyos seguro que también. Aprecio mi vida de verdad... Que le den un goya,oscár y todos los premios del mundo si me hace llorar del miedo!Ojalá te conociese en persona (adoro a la gente sarcástica). Y tu también me agradas,más que a muchos de mis amigos (demasiado adorables e inmaduros. Son asquerosamente crusis a veces),si nos llevariamos bien ;) si algun día voy a argentina (¿eras de allí no?) quedemos.**

**Yo creo que es universal lo de la transformación:Desde el simple cambio del color de ojos hasta que su cuerpo se deforma dejando ver a una criatura maligna que da miedo a simple vista. Tu teoria es correcta:¡Tori utilizo hipnotización!(Esto parece pokémon XDDDD) pero eso no significa que a Jade no le gustase... ¿Los Jedi saben hipnotizar?Creo que ya es hora de que me mire **_**Star Wars**_**...**

**PD:Está vez no he actualizado tan rapido -.-**

**Victoiousnaomi:Te aseguró que no es por lo del móvil jeje. Me gustó mucho el chiste (los del bus me miraron raro al leerlo ¬¬). No sabes lo que me soprende que digas que la explicación del por que los humanos mueren cuando son mordidos era buena,incluso para mi se me hizo confuso y soy yo quien inventó aquello (tengo que confesar que cuando lo explique no tenía ni idea de lo que escribía XD)Yo también se quien es al que mordera Tori... No creo que sea Jade,puede que sea otro personaje que añada... Me leí el fic de crepusculo (admito que me salte capítulos hasta el momento en el que salió Jadey) y la verdad no me gustó nada que fuese Jade el vampiro,no sé tengo la tonta fantasía que sea Tori la fuerte de la pareja pero sin dejar a Jade ser la dominante de las dos... ¿Perdona?¿Vampiros que brillan?¡Pero que sarta de bobadas tiene esa pelicula!¿Pero como pudo ser tan famosa?¡Y desde cuando un hombre lobo y una vampira se quieren!¿Que no soportaban el olor de cada uno?¡QUE PELICULA MÁS ESTÚPIDA!Y sino quieres amenazarme no hace falta que lo hagas (ya dejaron de hacerme gracia)¡Hasta luego!**

**Konjiki:Ooohhh no fuiste el primer review... Como premio de consolación ¿Que te parece que te dedique el próximo capítulo?Me extraña que se te hiciese confuso por que si es así este capítulo lo va a ser más... No se si alegrarme de no ser la única de está página que sufré insomnio no. Yo suelo dormir unas 6 horas sin contar que cuando me despierto me siento cansadisíma y suelo tener alguna pesadilla (generalmente con bichos o con otras fobias que tengo).**

**Guest:Lo seguí continuando ;P**

**Mica:¿Intrigante?Algo me han dicho... Van a aparecer algun que otro lobo por aquí jejeje. Bye!**

**Laars15:No te preocupes que el Karma les ha devuelto lo que dijeron (se van a pasar todo el verano rodeados de libros y apuntes). Creeme la transformación de Tori no será muy agradable para ella y traera muchos problemas muajajajajaja. ¡¿Animó bajo?!¡¿A quien tengo que pegar por hacerte eso,vecina?!**

**Inodoro:SIENTO DEFRAUDARTE PERO TU A MI NO ME INCOMODAS JAJAJAJA PUNTO PA MI ;) MUY RESPETUOSA ME SALIÓ JADEY EN ESTE FIC JAJAJA. ME GUSTA TENER MENTES CRIMINALES (OSTRAS COMO LA SERIE) LEYENDO MI FIC JIJIJI. HAY QUE DEBORAR A JADEY PORQUE A SIDO UNA CHICA MUY MALAAAAAAA JUJUJU. Ya enserio que no me gusta scribir con mayuscúlas,yo creo que como los animales Tori al ser "especial" sea capaz de reconocer a los de su misma especie ¿no?No quiero ni saber los olores que estas acostumbrado a oler ¬¬ muy interesantes ¿cierto?**

**Annimo:Siento la tardanza jeje pero tuve ciertos problemas respecto a bichos y madres que me impidieron actualizar -.- Si te contaguie mi locura ves a un psicologo te lo recomiendo XD. Nah mentira me alegra que hayan "locos" en está página.**

**Taetae:Te gusto eso me gusta. ¿Que mi ortografia te gusta?¿Te parece genial?Hay que me da un infarto...**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo!¡Besos!**

**Por ciero a los que leen mi otro fic,tardaré un día o eso en subirlo ya que no sé como escribir correctamente la idea que tengo en mente y lo que he escrito es demasiado surrealista...**


	5. Chapter 5:Nigrum Lamia

**Hola mis queridos lectores ¿Que tal la semana?Espero que bien. Os traigo el nuevo capítulo que espero que disfruteis ;)**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Dedicatoria:A **_**Konjiki**_** como premio de consolación.**

-ooo-Tori-ooo-

Decidí salir a dar un paseo. La luna estaba resplandeciente está noche iluminando el bosque por el que caminaba,se escuchaba el viento azotar las ramas de los arbóles y los sonidos que suelen tener los bosques por als noches:Esos ruidos que son perfectos para las películas de terror. Las que a Jade le gustan...

Por Dios otra vez pensando en ella,me era fastidioso pensar tanto en Jade al no saber el motivo. Me desesperaba tanto no saber por que me sentía así cuando estaba ella,mi estomago parecía una tormenta cuando ella me tocaba o solo me miraba,su mirada azulada que me hipnotizaba. Y eso que yo era la vampiresa. Estaba tan confundida respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ella. Podía jurar que los primeros días en los que estuve en Hollywwod Arts no me caía bien,pero poco a poco quise hacerme su amiga y poder hablar con ella como Cat,su mejor amiga. Admito que en ese tema Cat me da un poco de envidia,pero no debo olvidar que Cat es tan adorable e ingenua que conquista cualquier corazón,como el de Jade.

Unos pasos cortaron mi charla mental. Gire mi cuerpo 90º al escuchar como algo se dirijiá hacia mi a una velocidad bastante rapida,una daga paso cerca de mi cortando levemente mi short y provocandome un corte superficial haciendolo sangrar ligeramente. Gruñi al ver una sombra esconderse por lo miles de arbóles que habitaban por aquí y me aleje corriendo de aquel tipo. Un grito que reconocí al instante se escucho por todo el bosque deteniendome de inmediato,contuve el aire unos cuántos segundos hasta que reaccioné y volví sobre mis pasos con la esperanza de que el grito hubiese sido imaginación mia y no fuese real.

Mis ojos no daban credíto a lo que veía:Un hombre de unos cuarenta años estaba reteniendo a Jade por el cuello con su brazo.

-Hola Victoria,me llamó Philip.-Dijo aquel señor apretando con más fuerza el cuello de la pelinegra. Me concentre en Jade que me miraba soprendida mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de aquel canoso que tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-¿Quien eres?-Grite cerrando con fuerza los puños. Noté como el cielo dejaba de de brillar,gracias a la luna llena que estaba enorme,dejando paso a una luz roja brillante que pondría los pelos de punta a cualquiera.-Sueltala.-Exigí mirando a Jade con preocupación.

-No.

-¿Que quieres?-Le pregunte permaneciendo inmóvil.

-Nada.-Dijo tranquilamente aflojando el agarre.-Bueno si. Quiero una cosa.-

-¿Cuál?

-Matarte.-Salté acercandome a Philip que intentaba con todas su fuerzas sacara una daga que tenía en el cinturón pero se había quedado enganchada. Golpee su cara con mi pie todavía en el aire por el salto y aterrizé al lado de la pelinegra que estaba estática en el sitió. La cargué en mir brazos como si fuesemos recien casadas,me sonroje levemente por lo que pensé. Mire al canoso que estaba sangrando por la nariz de la fuerte patada que le propine y sin darme cuenta al saltar a la copa de un arból para irme de allí el morena consiguió sacar la daga que tenía y la lanzó y se incrusto en mi tórax...

-ooo-Jade-ooo-(_Una hora antes_)

Me parecía gracioso el peculiar comportamiento de Vega:Me mira descaradamente todo el cuerpo,bueno soy irresistible es normal. Se va al baño a _no-vomitar_ y después se comporta como una cría al decirle que seriamos pareja en una de mis obras. ¿Se puede ser más tonta?Yo creo que no. Tampoco es para tanto interpretar a un gay,yo lo hice el primer año en el que estuve en Hollywood Arts y fue bastante divertido,y sentí como lo pasó mi hermano cuando iba al instituto. La obra que he escritó se basa en eso,pero yo pensaba que Sikowitz me dejaría elegir los personajes no que lo fuese a hacer el. Estúpido Sikowitz ahora tendré que besar a Vega delante de todo el instituto...

Choque contra alguien cayendo al suelo esprepitosdamente. Gruñí por el dolor que tenía por culpa de la caída ,levante la vista dispuesta a matar a la persona que me hizo eso y grande fue la sopresa al encontrarme al padre de Beck delante mio con una sonrisa.

-Oh lo siento Jade.-Se disculpó ayudandome a levantarme del suelo. Sabía que no podía decirle nada al hombre por que sino Beck me reñiría y por que realmente Philip me caía muy bien.-¿Que haces sola a está hora?Es my peligroso...-Me regaño. Fruncí el ceño molesta y bufé también molesta. ¿Quien cree que es para decirme lo que tengo y no tengo que hacer?NADIE.

-Yo estoy en donde me de la gana.-Le dije de mala manera mientras caminaba rumbo a mi casa chocando mi hombro con el de el que me miro confundido.

-Esper querida,te llevo a tu casa.-Se ofreció a acompañarme yendó detrás de mi.

-No hace falta.

-Venga mujer.

-Que no de verdad,no hace falta.

-Pues lo siento pero tu vas a venir conmigo.-Me gire confundida para preguntarle por que dijo eso pero la sopresa que me lleve fue realmente horrorosa:Al girarme a ver a Philip el se encontraba con un cuchillo apuntandome y antes de que pudiese reaccionar me tenía cogida por el cuello...

Lo demás todo pasó muy rapido:Llegamos a un bosque donde "casualmente" se encontraba cierta mitad latina paseando muy concentrada en sus pensamientos murmurando cosas que desde aquí no escuchaba. El morena lanzó el cuchillo que tenía hacia To... Vega que está esquivó facílmente soprendiendome mucho y más me soprendio que en un segundo ya estuviese en la otra punta del bosque.

Grite al sentir como apretaba su agarre dejandome sin aire rapidamente. Pensé que el padre de Beck no podía ser humano por la fuerza inhumana que tenía y fue,en ese momento,donde todas las piezas del puzle encajaban:Las extrañas colecciones que tenía este chalado y su estúpida obsesión por los vampiros,el raro comportamiento de Vega en estas semanas y por que hacia ya un mes que no se la veía comer absolutamente nada.

-Hola Victoria,me llamó Philip.-Dijo apretando con más fuerza mi cuello. Estaba visiblemente soprendida y no trataba de ocultarlo,lo único que quería en este momento era llevarme a Vega a un lugar seguro y preguntarle un montón de cosas.

-¿Quien eres?-Grito con furia contenida. Me soprendió al notar como la luna,que estaba de un blanco palido brillante,cambiaba a un rojo sangre que me puso los pelos de punta pero que a la vez me encantó. Esto era mejor que una película de miedo,lastimá que no pudiese grabarlo.-Sueltalá.-Exigió cerrando con mucha fuerza sus puños.

-No.

-¿Que quieres?

-Nada... Bueno si,una cosa-Me estaban entrando unas ganas de romperle la cara a este patán. Ya verá cuando vaya a su casa,se va a cagar...

-¿Cuál?-Pregunto Vega con cierto temor en su voz. Noté como sus ojos eran de un color rojo sangre,y antes eran de un azul zafiro precioso,justo antes de irse cuando la atacó este memó con su cuchillo o lo que fuera.

-Matarte.-Dijo dejandonos heladas a las dos.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue tan rapido que no pude reaccionar. Vega pego al viejo lazandole un poco lejos,me cargó a mi en sus brazos y no fuimos de allí saltando por las ramas de los arbóles.

La mitad latina tenía una mueca de dolor mientras ems ujetaba a ella con mucha fuerza apoyandome en su pecho. Todo lo que había pasado había sido tan raro,tan surrealista.

-Vega habla.-Le ordene separandome de ella y bajando se sus brazos rapidamente cuando tocamos el suelo del patio trasero de mi casa. Mi boca al igual que mis ojos se abrieron al ver que tenía clavado en la parte derecha de su tórax,muy ceca del corazón.-Por dios...-Susurre acercandome a ella. Le ordene que no se moviera,me quite mi chaqueta de cuero y con velocidad saque el objeto filoso sacandole un gemido de dolor a la pobre Tori que se aferro a mis hombros y colocó su cabeza entre el espacio de mi cuello y hombro.

-Espera Jade...-Murmuro sin quitar su cabeza.-¿S-sabias quien era ese señor?-Me pregunto apretando con fuerza mi camisa por el dolor.

-Philip Oliver.-Dije con ira en mi voz y acompañe a Vega dentro de mi casa. Me sorprendió que me detuviese cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y con mucha carga y lastimá me dijo un "Lo siento" para después,todo verlo borroso hasta que me desmaye...

-ooo-Sinjin-ooo-

Me sentía feliz cuando los _Nigrum Lamia_ sacaron el tema de conversación en los últimos días:Tori Vega. Hable de Tori el anterior día y quiero que la acepcten en el clan,aunque la única que quiere eso es Sara y Claus. Hoy después de un arrebato de furia por parte de Sara y que fue casi imposible de controlar,todos y digo TODOS aceptarón que Tori se uniera a nosotros.

-Sinjin.-Me llamó Claus,el superior de todos. Era muy amable,comprensivo y respetuoso,pero cuando era necesario se ponía serio como en circunstancias como estas.-Quiero que traigas a Victoria,queremos hablar con ella. Sabemos que un cazador a ido por ella y que la ha herido gravemente tu vas a ayudarla a traerla aquí. No podemos permitir que uno de los nuestros muera.-Una explosión de voces se esucharon por el lugar.

-Y Sara te acompañará.-Dijo está vez Mitchell mirando a su hija de trece años que estaba con su telefóno con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. La pelinegra,al darse cuenta de lo que su padre dijo clavó sus ojos ambár en los azules de su padre que era el más serio de los tres pero ella era la más poderosa de todos en la sala rodeada de vampiros,demonios y demás criaturas magicás.

-¡QUE!¿Porque?-Dijo ella levantandose de su asiento,justo en medio de los dos jefes que eran pareja y ella su hija.-¡NO ES JUSTO!-Exclamó ella molesta. Todos nos echamos para atrás por si acaso. No era bueno enfrentarse con un mestizo que de solo pensa podría matarnos a todos,incluido sus padres que pasaban de ella.

-Lo siento cielo. Pero sabes que hay cazadores que buscan vampiros que no tienen clan.-La traquilizó su padre Claus poniendo una mano en su pierna.-Venga hija,hazlo por nosotros.-La chantajeo haciendo un puchero que la morena no pudo resisitirse.

-De acuerdo...-Murmuro ella levantandose de su trono seguido de Leroy,un puma enorme que lleva con ella desde hace milenios. Se sentó en el lomo de el y se fueron hacía la salida seguidos de mi...

**Por cierto,quiero preguntaros una cosa:¿Que preferis:Vampiro o Hombre lobo?Para saber cuál de los dos es más popular. Yo voto por el Vampiro X3 Me encantan... No mucho pero me gustan más que los licántropos,que también me gustan pero no tanto como los vampiros... Emmm mejor paro ¬¬**

**Jejejejeje abreis notado que me he incluido en la historia ¬¬ no pude evitarlo,yo también quería ser un vampiro por lo menos en la historia ¬¬ Lo último que he puesto de el puma que lleva con ella desde hace milenios es facíl de explicar:Esos tres vampiros son inmortales.**

**Victoiousnaomi:Bueno lo del vomito haber como te lo explico. ¿Alguna vez has vomitado porque la comida te sentó mal?Bien pues¿Recuerdas que en el capítulo 2 Tori piensa que la sangre de oso sabe mal?Pues resumiendo:La "comida" de Tori le sentó mal XDDD. Bueno en realidad lo hice para añadir un poco más de conversación al ver que se me había quedado algo (muy) corto. La obra la escribió Jade por que no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos delante de alguien (Como es nuestra Jadey X3 más tierna...) entonces utiliza su talento como guionista para expresarse y si,yo también creo que escribiré en el momento que Jade descubra la verdad le pedirá a Tori que la transforme. La verdad creo que añadiré otro personaje para que sea el lobo y será un gran amigo/a para Tori (no me apetece que Tori se lleve mal con el/la sería un poco tonto... Siempre pensé que los vampiros y los lobos no deben llevarse mal por ser de otra raza,es tonto) y si elijo a alguien del grupo no creo que sea André tal vez Robbie o Beck (Siento que André tiene que ser normal). Si los vampiros brillan yo soy millonaria XD,yo creo (no creo,lo sé) que la fama de esa saga es por el vampirito y el lobo que siempre y en cada una de las películas sale sin camiseta,eso es marketing XDDD. ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo o actualización de tu historia!**

**Konjiki:¡SI!¡Premio de consolación!Sientete especial... Las reacciones de Jade son tan tiernas. Es como si tuviese otra doble personalidad pero la oculta con una coraza de frialdad y crueldad.**

**PD:Tener imsomnio es un asco...**

**Takogirl:¡Bien nueva lectora!No creo que sea André...**

**Vaniap0211:Cuando leí lo de la negación me transporto nueve meses atrás cuando yo pase lo mismo... Creo que la otra será ira o depresión,no sé. Yo creo que estoy pasando los limítes de diferencia a la de surrealista...**

**JULI2996:¿Porque todo el mundo dice lo mismo de la historia diferente?Me provoca risa eso XD. Ya era hora que cambiasen los roles,ya estaba harta de la Jade que niega sus sentimientos hasta el último momento o cuando ya es demasiado tarde. No me había acordado de lo de las balas de plata jaja no yo creo que serán con una simple transformación,tener un oido muy agudo,correr con mucha velocidad pero sin superar a los vampiros,o sea las caracteristícas que tiene un lobo principalmente y alguna otra que nunca se haya visto con los licantropós... Lo de siempre aburre,demasiado.**

**Mica:¡Me gusta la idea de otro fic como Tori como loba!Si me mandaste en el otro review la idea pero se me olvido contestarla :/ ¡Adiós!**

**PD:No he encontrado el fic que has dicho. ¿Era en ingles?Por que los únicos fic que encontré eran de Crepusculo...**

**Selen Cruxe:Creí que te habías olvidado de mi -.- ¡Me alegra que no fuera así!A mi también me pasa que se me olvida dejar review (maldita cabeza) pero me hace gracia no ser la única que le pasa. Si la obra la escribió Jade que relata la vida de su hermanito pero en chica (upsss he contado más de lo que debería)Advertencia eehhh,no me lo creo XDDD. ¿Que es distinta a la mayoria?Voy a ver ahora mismo tu perfil en amor yaoi *10 minutos más tarde*Emmm... Vale...¿De donde han sacado a ese fenómeno?Y...¡¿Como que su Jade?!¡QUERRÁ DECIR:MI JADE!¡Coño que es MI Jade NO SU Jade!Estúpida lectora tuya que me ha puesto de mal humor,si escribe alguna vez un fic la pienso amenazar así:Vuelve a decir tu Jade y te sacó la lengua de tu asquerosa garganta,te la enrollo en tu cuello y te asfixió con ella.¡¿Te llamó vaca?!¡YO LA MATÓ!¡y ME DA IGUAL QUE SU PADRE SEA MILITAR!Me cae mal... Casi todo el mundo me cae mal así que... Que suerte tu eres (al igual que la mayoría en está página) de las pocas que me cae bien (quitando a mi pandilla de matones (?)) ^^ Emmm... Me desvie del tema mientras ponía a parir a la Shlyterin que por cierto yo creo que es bipolar,como Cat...¿Porque estoy hablando de ella?¡Esto es por tu culpa Selene!¡Yo era feliz sin conocer su existencia!¿Por donde iba?Ah si hombre lobo... Tu pon la ficha me da igual (me encantaría). Por cierto,no le temo a tus amenazas desde que llegó el verano estoy tan ocupada que tengo suerte de poder dejar review,y si tardás en actualizar dejaré de mandarte review,haré un complot con tus demás lectores (entre ellos la fenómeno) y creeme no es bueno tener como enemiga a una desequilibrada mental (?) que le encanta pegar y hacer daño...(Diselo a Carla una antigüa compañera de clase... Murió de cancér la pobre... Naah mentira,fue arollada por un autobus en una excursión...)Por cierto actualiza pasado-mañana o te haré una pequeña visita en la que tu,yo y Dracúla mi mascota (Una tarantúla Goliat) hablaremos muy... Animadamente.**

**Nara375:¡Fue magia!Por eso desapareció tu review. Es verdad,por lo menos ganaste una dedicatoria X3. Si,son muy cortos no sé por que pero me salen así (raro por que lo sotros fic que tengo en otra página son mucho más largos)Claro no te das cuenta que a Jade le gustaba tener la atención de Tori. Ella siente algo más por Tori que una simple rivalidad o odio,pero aún no sé da cuenta... Si,que perdida la de Beck...**

**¡Muy bien a atacar a Tori!La mitad latina tiene que aceptar lo que siente (después de un par de capítulos XDDD)En realidad lo del vomito es por que le sentó mal la sangre,y por que tenía que añadir relleno para que no fuese TAANNN corto. Pues... No se que decirte con lo de la sonrisa estúpida... No,es un simple cazador de vampiros,pero que traera muchos problemas ^^**

**¡Es verdad Ryder es perfecto!Si que desaparezca... Tal vez enterrarlo en el fondo de un lago sea suficientemente bueno ¿No?Morir ahogado es bastante desagradable (lo digo por esperiencia que cuando era pequeña me pasó algo así)**

**Ooohhh que detalle por tu parte (gracias,no tendría que haber dicho lo de las amenazas. Me irrita de verdad.)Y me alegra que tengas paciencia ^^ y si me desare de Beck JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Guest:¿Like?No se lo que has querido decir con like (¿Me gusta tal vez?)Y que bien que te guste la historia ;D**

**Taetae:Mmmm... No será un vampiro lobo pero tampoco un vampiro human,ya lo verás en unos capítulos...**

**Laars15:¡Siiii he dicho hombre lobo!¿Van Helsing?Me suena... Lo haré. Creo que pondré dos lobos en vez de uno X3 Muy próblematica (se me acaba de ocurri una idea genial ¬¬ otra idea para otro fic M... Está vez será una Jade dominante y una Tori sumisa */*)Se me hizo demasiado tierno a Jade comprensiva aawww y a Tori cabezota (doble:Aawwww). Creo que en el próximo capítulo aparecera algo de la transformación... Oooh ¿No hay que pegar a nadie?¡Porras!Para una vez que tengo un lector a la vuelta del país... **_**Quina mala sort que tinc vecina**_**...**

**Bueno adiás lectores ¡Que os lo paseis lo que queda de semana!**


	6. Chapter 6:Preguntas y Respuestas

**Hola gente,se que ahora mismo me debeis odiar por tardar en actualizar pero como estoy cansada,tengo sueño y me duele el cuello actualizaré ahora y mañana cuando me despierte os enviaré un PM a cada uno contestandoos vuestros review.**

**Victorious no me perteneces.**

**Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito por ahora.**

Pov. Nadie

Un llanto se escuchaba por las afueras de Los Ángeles,concretamente en un edificio de apartamentos abandonado. Una mitad latina se encontraba acurrucada en el suelo llorando a mares por el dolor que le provocaba la herida mal curada,sin poder contener los sollozos que emanaban de su adolorida garganta,se puso de pie con mucha dificultad e intentandó dar una misero paso pero,al apoyar sus dos pies en el frío suelo,hubiese caido estrepitosamente en el cemento duró sino hubiese sido por unos brazos que la sujetaron y la abrazaron para transmitirle un poco de calor. Alzo su vista soprendida y miro,por un instante,a un hombre pelinegro de apróximadamente cincuenta años que tenía a su lado a una chica rubia que miraba a la morena con preocupación.

-¿Como está?-Pregunto la chica por pura curiosidad,parecía no importarle el estado de la chica.

-Mal herida. Tenemos que llevarla al refugio...-Dijo el mirando a la mitad latina con preocupación mientras alzaba sin ningun problema el cuerpo de la morena en sus brazos sin esfuerzo.-Vamonos.-Ordeno saliendo del edificio a una velocidad inhumana junto a la pequeña rubia que tendría doce años.

Se detuvieron soprendidos al ver como de la nada un animal imponente se acercaba a ellos amenazante mostrando sus colmillos,las dos personas se miraron entre si sin ningun miedo a aquel animal que pretendía matarlos allí mismo. El hombre pasó a la morena a los brazos de la otra chica que la sujetó con un poco de dificultad y aburrimiento.

-Bien Diana,mira y aprende.-Fanfarroneo el pelinegro poniendose en posición de combate como si de un boxeador se tratase.

-Aprender ¿De quien?¿De ti?-Una carcajada salió de la boca de la ojiverde que miraba con burla a su progenitor.-Prefiero no aprender a hacer el ridículo.-Se burlo de el caminando hacia el felino que estaba más enfadado por el minuto en el que fue ignorado.

-Diana...-Le llamó su padre acercandose a ella.-Diana...-La volvío a llamar deteniendola al sujetar con fuerza su hombro.

-Callaté pesado,yo se como auyentarlo.-Le dijo pasandole a Tori que estaba más palida de lo normal.-Aprende.-Le dijo antes de acercarse corriendo al animal que se avalanzó hacia ella sin miedo.

Esquivó al animal al notar que estaba a tan solo cinco centímetros de morder su cuello,aterrizando justo detrás de el y,aprovechando la oportunidad,le asestó una patada en el estomagó del puma que salío volando unos cuántos metros y golpeo su columna vertebral con uuna farolá que se quedó completamente destruida.

Una sonrisa socarrona se expandió por el rostro de la chica que miraba a su padre como si fuese una reina y el su esclavo.

-Espero que hayas aprendido,viejo.-Dijo la rubia acercandose a el que tenía una mueca de desagrado en su rostro y el ceño fruncido al presenciar la barbaridad que hizo su hija.

-Eso no estuvo bi...-Comenzó a decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido por un grito (O más bien guñido) monstruoso que provenía desde unas cuadras de los dos familiares que se miraban extrañados.-¿Que ha sido eso?-Pregunto el hombre a su hija creyendo que ella tendría la explicación.

-¿Quien te crees que soy,Sherlock?-Pregunto sarcástica mirando a su padre con una ceja enarcada.-Hombres...-Murmuro justo antes de ver un destello azul eléctrico acercarseles a ellos a una velocidad increíble.

La joven rubia fue lanzada varios metros hacía tras y el hombre que sostenía a Tori en sus brazos intentó a atacar a aquel ser que estaba envuelto de llamas azules. Los resultados que pensó el hombre que tendría fueron todo un fracaso:Al intentar golpear al vampiro (que suponía que era eso) con una patada,fue despedido hacía una pared antes de que otro vampiro se llevase a la chica en una lísesima de segundo.

Pov. Sinjin _(10 minutos antes_)

Estaba agotado de buscar a Tori por toda la ciudad:En su casa no estaba,tampoco en el Karaoke Dookie,ni Hollywood Arts,ni Nozu... Era como si hubiese desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra,y por su olor no podía rastrearla por culpa de la distancia tan larga que teníamos.

Y por desgracia a Sara,mi superior,me "propuso" que sería buena idea que nos separasemos...

_Flasback_

_Hacía ya una hora que habíamos salido a buscar a Tori,pero cada minuto que pasaba perdiamos las esperanzas. Sara ya estaba tumbada encima de su mascota que me llegaba por la cintura y por su asombrosa estatura era perfecto para soportar el peso de la cría y para aguantarla perfectamente cuando se encontraba así,recostada encima suyo con intenciónes de dormir._

_Un escalofrío me recorío la columna mientras que a la vez una sonrisa aparecía por la boca de la pelinegra que abrío sus ojos para mirarme maliciosa._

_-Sinjin.-Me llamó sentandose en el lomo de su mascota que ya estaba un poco cansado.-Te doy cien dólares si buscas a tu amiga solo.-Me popuso extendiendo tu mano._

_-Lo siento pero no. Yo solo no podría encontrarla._

_-Mierda.-Chasqueo la lengua molesta. Se bajo de su mascota y esta se fue corriendo alejandose de nosotros.-Separemonos.-Dijo y se subió al tejado de una casa del barrio por el que estabamos._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Es una orden!-Dicho aquello se fue saltando de casa en casa..._

_Fin Flashback_

Me asuste al escuchar el rugido la niña de resonar por todo L.A que por suerte,o por desgracia,solo escuchabamos los seres que tienen más desarollado el oído. Me asuste aún más al ver,como un destello azul,iba a un barrrio abandonado donde no habían muy buenas personas que digamos.

Corrí hacía el lugar en mi forma vampiríca. Tuve que esquivar a muchas personas que iban borrachas que por suerte no pudieron verme. Lo siguiente que vi fue tan rapido que mi instinto salió a flote y me domino completamente:Sara golpeando a una chica en su forma y esquivando el ataque de un licántropo con Tori en sus brazos y,al percatarme del siguiente movimiento de la pelinegra,fui hacía el homre y le arrebate a Tori de sus brazos.

Recibió el golpe de la pelinegra y se fue directo a una pared destrozandola completamente,mire a Sara que estaba aún furiosa mirando a los dos licántropos que se habían recompuesto y ahora estaban transformados en lobos bastante grandes:Uno negro (el hombre) y otro blanco (la chica) que estaban en posición de ataque analizandonos,lo mismo que haciamos nosotros.

-Vete.-Me ordeno un poco más relajada. Su cuerpo a cambiado ligeramente:Sus ojos ambár eran azules,dientes más puntiagudos y tenía una palidez extrema.

-No podrás sola con ellos,ni aunque utilizes esas llamas azules a tu favor.-Le dije mirando a Tori que estaba muriendose.-Emm... Sí,te haré.-Dije sujetando a la mitad latina con más fuerza para que no se callese.

-¿A que esperas?¿Que te canté una nana?-Me dijo de mala manera. La ignoré y me lleve a Tori del lugar mientras que la pelinegra se encargaba de aquellos lobos...

Pov. Sara

Estúpido rubio que se le tiene que decir todo ¿No puede hacer nada si que se lo ordenen?Yo creo que no.

-¿De que clan sois?-Les pregunte mirando con disimulo a Leroy que seguía inconsciente.

-¿De cuál eres tu?-Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me gire rapido encontrandome con un chico moreno con el pelo por los hombros. Sin darme cuenta,uno de los lobos que estaba por atacar,se acercó a mi hasta quedar a un metro de distancia mio aprovechando que estaba mirando al chico que traia una cruz en su cuello que se me hacía bastante familiar,y me atacó mordiendome un brazo y hacerme una herida bastante importante.

-Aghh.-Gemí del dolor cuando incrusto sus dientes en mi brazo izquierdo. De un manotazo lanze a la loba al otro lado de la calle y al cazador,que reconocí que era el hijo de Oliver por su cruz,le pegue un puñetazo destrozandole la nariz.-Eso te pasa por haberme distraido,capullo.-Hable con burla mirando como se movía por el suelo quejandose de que le dolía la nariz.

Fui hacia el lobo mayor (el negro) que estaba en posición de ataque mostrando sus dientes y le inmovilize tirandole al suelo colocandome encima de el para que no se moviese,que alegría ser yo el vampiro y no ellos sino ya estaría perdida...

-¡Solo quiero hablar!-Le grite mientras forzejeaba sin muchos resultados.

Escuhe el rugido del animal blanco atrás mio y,como si fuera cosa del destino,unos cuántos amigos aparecieron justo en el momento en el que la loba estaba a punto de atacarme sin saber que iba a caer en mi trampa.

-¿Ahora te vas a portar bien y hablaremos civilizadamen..?¡Auch!-Exclamé al sentir como alguien me pegaba en la nuca.

Salté de encima del animal y mire a mi padre que tenía un traje negro con un chaleco lila y corbata roja,me tapé la boca para evitar reirme que,milagrosamente,conseguí.

-Papá...¿Q-que llevas puesto?-Le dije con un poco de burla en mi voz. Pasó de mi y ayudó al licántropo a levantarse e ignorandome todo el tiempo,se lo llevó hacía no sé donde junto a los demás que se llevaron a la otra chica.-Que asco de día...-Murmure sin darme cuenta de que cierto moreno me miraba con odio mientras sujetaba una daga y un ajo en cada una de sus manos...

Pov. Tori

Dios mio,como me doliá la cabeza y todo el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados,escuchaba las voces de varias personas en la lejanía y constantes ruidos como de cristales siendo golpeados o cosas cayendose. Despacio,comenzé a abrir los ojos deslumbrandome la luz del solo,que era lo que suponía que era. Al acostumbrarme a la luz pude fijarme que estaba en una habitación blanca donde habían otras muchas camillas en donde reposaban dos personas que por la distancia y la vista borrosa,no podía saber si eran hombres o mujeres.

-Desperto.-Dijo una voz masculina que escuchaba como un susurro.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos,la sopresa que me lleve fue increíble. Un hombrecillo con unas pintas muy raras estaba subido a la camilla en la que estaba y una chica morena me miraba de una forma extraña y la única persona que conocía aquí me miraba con preocupación en su mirada mientras sostenía una bandeja con botes de cristal que contenían unos liquídos extraños.

-Tori ¿Como estas?-Me pregunto Sinjin dejando la bandeja encima de una mesa que estaba a su lado.

-Bien,un poco adolorida.-Conteste sujetandome la cabeza que me epezó a dar vueltas.

-Tomate esto.-Habló una voz que jamás había escuchado. Abrí los ojos y me encontré a una chica con el brazo izquierdo completamente vendado.-Deja de mirar mi brazo y tomaté esto.-Estiró su otro brazo mostrandome un vaso de agua y una pastilla.

-Es para el dolor de cabeza.-De la nada,apareció una mujer regordeta con otra bandeja llena de... Dios mio que asco.

-Es para los chuchos.-Volvío a hablar la chica mirando a lo lejos como una chica rubia se sentaba encima de una camilla donde antes reposaba. Al ver mi cara de desconcierto añadió rapidamente.-Son lobos,o sea licántropos.-

-¿Existen?-Pregunte en un susurro viendo como la señora de antes le entregaba un plato lleno de carne cruda.

-Si,al igual que las demás criaturas mágicas que los humanos han "inventado". Eso que ves-Señalo con su brazo mal herido a la chica que comenzó a comerse el "festín" con muchas ansias.-Es lo que ellos suelen comer ¿Sabes cuál es su comida favorita?-Negue con la cabeza apretando las sabánas que descansaban comódas encima mio.-Carne humana,pero si son listos no lo harían. Está prohibido.-

-¿Prohibido?

-Si,prohibido. Al igual que nosotros no podemos morder a los humanos.-Dijo aún mirando a la chica que ya estaba por su segundo plato. Trague saliva al recordar,que sin saberlo,bebí sangre de personas cuando todavía era una ignorante en el tema.

-No te preocupes Tori,eso solo está prohibido cuando ya no es necesario alimentarse de sangre.-Me tranquilizó mucho escuchar las palabras de Sinjin que me tendió un recipiente tapado que contenía un liquído negro.-Primero tomate la pastilla y después esto.-Hice caso a lo que me dijo y le agradecí a la chica que todavía tenía su brazo estirado para que me tomará aquello. Al terminar de tomarla y repetir vaso de agua por lo sedienta que estaba,el rubio me dio el recipiente que destapé pero que enseguida solté por el mal olor que desprendia. Suerte tuve de que el hombrecillo que aún estaba encima de la camilla en la que estaba,tuvo buenos reflejos y sujetó con mucha habilidad el recipiente que tapó para que ni yo ni los otros dos vampiros que habían a mis lados (el olor de la chica era demasiado notorio,pero tenía algo más en su aroma que me hacia tenerla un poco de miedo).

-¡¿Pero tu eres idiota?!¿Que querias,matarnos a todos?¡Ves a que te revisen esas monstruosidades que tu haces llamar gafas por que te juró que estan mal!¡SUBNORMAL!-Empezó a gritarle la morena al rubio que solo se disculpaba mientras daba pasos hacía atrás con mucho miedo.-¡Largaté de aquí si quieres conservar parte de tu anatomía,imbécil!-Grito entrando en coléra. Sinjin se marcho corriendo gritando por última vez un "Lo siento" y cerró la puerta de la enfermería,que era lo que suponía que era.

Inhalo una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse y,pasados un par de minutos,consiguió relajarse aún con el rostro serio por el error que cometió Sinjin.

-¿Estas bien?-Me volvío a preguntar alejandose de mi y yendó hacía la bandeja que dejó antes Sinjin. Miró por un largo rato los recipientes que contenían varias cosas;Desde simple agua hasta pequeños insectos atrapados que todavía conservavan vida.

-Bien...¿Quien eres tu?¿Y por que le has gritado a Sinjin?-Pregunte comenzando a ponerme nerviosa ¿Y si eran malas personas?¿Y si querian hacerme daño?-¿Por que estoy aquí?-Volví a preguntar poniendome más nerviosa.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas.-Habló por primera vez el hombrecillo mientras saltaba de la camilla cayendo con un poco de dificultad en el suelo y acto seguido,irse hacía un hombre que parecía dormido.

-¡Por lo menos ella habla!-Grito la pelinegra haciendo que el pequeño hombre hiciera un gesto con su dedo corazón para nada amable.-Disculpalo pero es tonto.-Dijo con tono burlón todavía sin mirarme. Cogió un pequeño recipiente transaparente,como todos,y me lo lanzó para que lo atrapase.-Bebeló,te aseguró que esto no intentará matarte.-

-¿Perdón?

-Lo que te dio tu amigo era una mezcla explosiva de todas las cosas que no toleramos los vampiros y,si te hubieras tomado aquello,ya estariamos preparando tu fúneral.-La mire con la boca abierta y pasé mis ojos al recipiente que estaba teñido de rojo.-Es sangre de primera calida,no lo desaproveches.-

-¿Donde estoy?¿Que hago aquí?¿Que pasó?¿Quien eres?¿Por que me ayudas?-Comenze a hacerle preguntas.-¿Me hab...?-Antes de que pudiera continuar me interrumpió con un grito.

-¡Stop!Te contestaré todas tu preguntas pero por favor,dej ade hablar...

-Vale.

-Estás en la enfermería donde curamos a nuestros aliados. Estas aquí porque el idiota de antes.-Dijo refiriendose a Sinjin.-Estuvo muy pesadito los últimos día para que te unieras a nosotros y los superiores,que son mi padres y yo,accedimos al igual que la mayoría para dejar de escuchar al ogro... Pobres ogros,aquello que dije tuvo que ser un gran insulto para ellos...-Murmuro molestandoem un poco,era mi amigo y tampoco era tan feo.

-¿Existen los ogros?-Pregunte más soprendida.

-No,pero si existieran y fueran guapos,si que sería un insulto para ellos... ¿Por donde iba?Ah si,el cuestionario. Un caza vampiros te hirió con una daga ¿Lo recuerdas?-Me pregunto interesada.

-Si.

-Bien,luego esos dos.-Señalo con dos dedos a las dos personas;Uno dormido y otra aburrida.-Iban a llevarte a su refugio,siendo tu un vampiro y ellos licántropos. Pero cuando iban a salir de un edificio de apartamentos abandonado Leroy,mi mascota,los intercepto y la maltratadora esa.-Señaló a la rubia que al escuchar la última palabra que dijo la morena hizo una mueca de disgutos.-Le pegó estreyandolo en una farola rompiendola y deando inconsciente a Leroy. Y yo en un arrebató de ira me transforme. Soy mitad demonio. Utilize mis habilidades especiales y rompí la nariz a la chica mandandola unos cuántos metros atrás. Y el que ves allí.-Señaló ahora al hombre.-Casi me rompe un timpáno. Y luego mi padre me dice que no debo odiar a los licántropos,si uno casi me deja sorda y otra casi me arranca un brazo.

-¿Enserio?-Le pregunte soprendida.

-Ajá. De la nada pareció otro cazador distrayendome momentanéamente unos segundos y esa... Cosa.-Volvío a señalar a la rubia.-Aprovecho y me mordió... Y por su culpa se me infecto el brazo y ahora me duele un montón.-Hizo un pucherop y yo por inercia mire su brazo.

-¿Otro cazador?

-Si,hijo de Philip. Dios como lo doio. Bueno sigo:Me llamó Sara y soy un superior,o sea que soy más poderosa que toda una alianza de seres mágicos juntos y sobretodo siendo mitad demonio y mitad vampiro.

-La modestia es lo tuyo...-Susurre con sarcasmo en mi voz. Fui muy tonta al pensar que no me escucharía ¡Es un vampiro,claro que me escuchó!

-Es verdad,soy la persona más modesta del mundo.-Siguió mi broma con una sonrisa.-Ahora enserio. No sé que querrá Philip de ti pero seguro que debe ser importante por que el es un cazador muy poderoso y te aseguró que cuando le pone un ojo a una de sus "presas" la consigue. Nunca a fallado cuando está dispuesto a colgar alguno de sus trofeos en su pared.-Dijo seriamente.

Me asuste al escuchar todo lo que decía. Yo no quería morir,era demasiado joven para hacerlo y todavía tenía que terminar Hollywood Arts,casarme y tener hijos,verlos crecer...

-¿Que voy hacer?-Dije para mi misma.

-Facíl.-Mire a Sara que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Tendrás guardaespaldas siguiendote a cada minuto del día,pero seguirás teniendo privacidad.

-No tengo dinero para pagar a guardaespaldas...

-Victoria...-Comenzó a hablar pero yo la interrumpí.

-Puedes llamarme Tori.-Le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien Tori. Como dije antes yo soy un superior y tengo ciertos privilegios. Entre ellos poder conseguirte un buen par de guardaespaldas...

Pov Jade

Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando entre en Hollywood Arts. Al ver a Beck lo primero que se me ocurrió era que había estado metido en una pelea,pero luego descarté por que en una pelea no te cortan el pelo ¿O si?

-Beck ¿Que te ha pasado?-Le pregunte poniendo mis manos en su rostro para mirarlo mejor. Tenía el labio partido,la nariz la tenía un poco morada y su perfecta melena ahora consistía en un simple corte de pelo peinado hacía arriba que,por cierto,le quedaba bastante bien.

-Un borracho se acercó a mi y me golpeó el rostro,no fue nada.-Le restó importancia acercandose a mis labios para besarlos. Esquive su beso al sentir una mirada penetrante posarse encima mio.-¿Ocurre algo?-Me pregunto desconcertado.

-No nada ¿Y el pelo?

-Oh pues... Me lo corté.-Contesto con simpleza cerrando su taquilla.-Vamos a clase.-Bufé molesta apretando con fuerza el café que tenía en mis manos.

-De acuerdo.-Accedí dandome media vuelta. Al llegar,nos soprendimos de encontrar a Vega hablando con una chica que nunca antes había visto y una sensación rara se instaló en mi estómago.

-¡Jadey!-Grito Cat saltando encima mio casi tirandome al suelo.-Upss lo siento.-Se rió con inocencia al darse cuenta de la caida que habría sufrido sino hubiese sido por Beck y sus rapidos reflejos al sujetarme por detrás.

Beck me dió la mano y entrelazo nuetros dedos haciendome rodar los ojos por lo cursi que pareció la escena yn os sentamos en nuestras sillas.

-Bien chicos.-Todos nos sorprendimos al ver que Sikowitz fue puntual por primera vez en su vida.-¡Oh alumna nueva!-Exclamó biebiendo del coco que traia en sus manos.

-¿Acaba de entrar por la ventana?-Pregunto la nueva señalando la ventana consternada.

Todos dijimos al unísono un 'Si'.

-Bien ¿Como te llamas y cuál es tu talento?-Preguntó el Sikowitz lanzando su bolsa a la otra punta del salón mientras iba a sentarse en los asientos finales.

-Me llanó Sara y mi tlento es cantar.-Dijo rapidamente.

-Muy bien. ¡Ah cantar!-Grito sentandose detras de mi novio y yo.-Tori ayudala.-

Subieron al escenario y sentí como la misma sensación desagradable se colaba,no solo en mi estómago,sino en todo mi cuerpo. Aprete con más fuerza la mano de Beck haciendole gemir de dolor. Discutieron durante un minuto la canción que pondrían y la mitad latina sacó su PearPhone y pusó la canción de David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj,Turn Me On.

_Doctor,doctor,need you bad,hold me babe_

_Doctor,doctor,where ya at?Give me something_

_I need your love,I need your love,I need your loving_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me going_

_Mi body needs a hero,come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling veral,oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive,come on and turn me on_

_Tocuh me,save my life,come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die,come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on,turn me on,turn me on,turn me on_

_Boy you make it,make it right_

_Let's take a chair and sit behind_

_If I?If I cry_

_It's only cause I feel alive_

_Mi body needs a hero,come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling veral,oh I need you_

_Come and rescue me_

_Make me come alive,come on and turn me on_

_Tocuh me,save my life,come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die,come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on,turn me on,turn me on,turn me on_

_You've got my life in the palm of your hand_

_Come and save me now,I know you can_

_Don't let me die young_

_I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor_

_We get a little drunk and chiropractor_

_I know you can save me and make feel alive_

Nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escuchar su voz,era muy buena pero no tanto como Vega que sonreía feliz y la abrazó consiguiendo que el malestar que antes tenía volviera por tercera vez en menos de cinoc minutos...

-Pues bienvenida a Hollywood Arts Sara.-Dijo Sikowitz feliz de tener un nuevo talento en su clase.

Aquella Sara no me caía nada bien y sabía que traería muchos problemas detrás suyo...

**Siento no contestaros ahora los reviews pero de verdad,estoy muerta y no quería dejar para luego lo de actualizar el capítulo por quie ese luego se convertiria en unos díitas... Mañana contestaré vuestros review por PM... O no,ya veré...**


	7. Chapter 7:Choque de Personalidades

**Hola,holaaaa. Está vez no tardé tanto ¿No?Espero que no por que me he dado cuenta que he perdido lectores :/ Y eso me pusó muy triste,casi me pongo a investigar la vida de aquellos lectores para saber donde viven,ir y que me expliquen por que dejaron de reviwearme... ¡Pero tengo nuevos lectores!**

**Voy a aclarar una cosas;**

**Sara cuando llama "chuchos" a los dos lobos es por que a ella no le gustan,cree que son malos por que en el pasado ellos le hicieron una cosa,que descubrireis segun como avanze la historia ¿O no?Hay que llegar a los 1000 reviews para que eso pase XDDD Naahhh solo a los cien ¿Ok?**

**Como muchos me habeis preguntado el por que Jade se desmaya o Tori lo hace y no recuerda nada... Aquí va la contestación:Yo nunca he escrito que ella no se acuerde ¿O si?Solo escribí en el Pov de Jade como fue su día,nada más ¡Eso no significa que no recuerde nada!O puede que si... Quien sabe,está historia está llena de misterios y en cada capítulo se descubrira uno por uno...**

**Lo de la foto de yerba no se si es verdad o no... No recuerdo mucho de aquel (doble) capítulo :/ solo se que necesitaba una foto y fue lo primero que se me ocurrio...**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Mirad en el final del capítulo,en donde las letras negritas que quiero que participeis en la pregunta que he echo ¡PORFAVORRRRR!Que como no la hagais no actulizo en un mes (-.-) y no bromeo,que ya me encantaría a mi no estar preocupandome de este fic XDDD y lo digo enserio... Que soy capaz hasta de matar (?) *Ruido de motosierra* ¡Que soy SoraLetter!O como se escriba...**

Pov Tori

El día de hoy había sido muy divertido,sobretodo cuando les presente a los demás a Sara en la hora del almuerzo. Cat y ella congeniaron enseguida,a la morena le hacia mucha gracias las historias del hermano de la peliroja. Robbie y André también se han echo amigos de ella. Quien reconocería que la chica que estuvo a punto de matar a Sinjin por un simple fallo pudiese ser tan sociable. Los únicos que al parecer no se llevan bien con ella son Beck y Jade que,aunque parezca increíble,el moreno no quiso ni darle la mano.

Eso me recordó que desde hacia unos días Beck no me dirigía la palabra y me ignoraba completamente,y eso empezaba a preocpuarme un poco. ¿Le hice algo malo?

Ví como el anillo que me dio Mitchel al unirme a los _Nigrum Lamia_ y recordé cuando Sara me explicó en que consistían las fases...

_Flashback_

_-¿Sara?-La llamé al salir de la reunión donde me encontré a unos cuántos hombres y mujeres que a pesar de parecer personas muy serios,eran muy amables y divertidos descartando a un hombre rubio que estaba en el final de la mesa redonda. Sara me dijo que era su padre._

_-¿Si?-Apareció de la nada asustandome. Di media vuelta encontrandomela con una rostro sereno pero impaciente.-¿Que tal la reunión?-Pregunto caminando por el extenso pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Sino me hubiera dicho que este lugar se construyo en el siglo IIX pensaría que estoy en una película de terror,o mejor,que todo esto era un horrible sueño._

_-Bien. Las personas que habían allí eran muy amables y me dijeron que era bienvenida a este lugar,por cierto ¿Que es este lugar?-Le volví a preguntar. Todavía me costaba creer todo lo que me había dicho._

_-Somos una alianza y así los cazadores no nos perseguiran por que sabrán que si matan a uno de los nuestros les mataremos a ellos. Solo que hay algunos como Philip que son idiotas y aunque seas ahora de una alianza te va a intentar cazar...¿Necesitas que te explique algo más?_

_-Si...-Dije dudosa,no quería molestarla más. Al ver como hacía un ademán con la cabeza para que continuara seguí hablando.-Necesito saber en que consiste la segunda fase.-Murmure sintiendo como mi rostro se ruborizaba._

_-¿Todavía estas ahí?Yo creía que ya las habías terminado todas...-Dijo para si misma.-Bueno pues eso es sencillo:La segunda fase no es como te lo imaginas. Tu cuerpo no se deformará ni nada parecido,no. ¿Has sentido que durante unos días sientes cosas raras?-Asentí con la cabeza y vi como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.-Tu organismo se tiene que acostumbrar a que eres un vampiro y está... ¿Como decirlo?... Cambiando para adaptarse a lo que eres ahora. Que no te extrañe que de vez en cuando vomites sangre o que te enfermes con regularidad,o que incluso tu humor cambia de repente. Son cosas normales,y la última parte de la segunda fase es cuando tu cuerpo por fuera cambia:Tus colmillos,los ojos... Ese tipo de cosas cambiarán..._

_-¿Y tu pasaste por todo aquello?-Le pregunte sin darme cuenta que ella no fue mordida._

_-Pues... No sé,no recuerdo nada de cuando era un feto... Pero si recuerdo cuando aprendí a controlar mi habilidades.-Dijo dejandome un poco desconcertada._

_-¿Habilidades?_

_-Claro,es de cajón que todo vampiro tenga algun poder ¡Te lo explique en la enfermería!-Exclamó alzando los brazo en signo de exageración._

_-Perdón...-Me disculpe._

_-Bah no te preocupes.-Le resto importancia al asunto.-¿Quieres que te explique sobre eso,verdad?-Asentí.-Es la tercera fase y última. Nuestros poderes se desarollan,como por ejemplo:Yo desarolle la capacidad de utilizar el fuego azul,que es el simbolo del infierno solo que en azul. Pero también tengo el poder de leer la mente,hacerme invisible y transformarme._

_-¿Transformarte?-Pregunte confudida pero al ver como su cuerpo en una milesíma de segundo cambiaba de apariencia y se transformaba igual al mio,solo que con distintas ropas.-Increíble.-Susurre acercando una mano hacia ella,y como si de un espejo se tratará,ella hizo la misma acción que yo._

_Di un paso atrás y otro a la derecha. Sara siempre me imitaba a la perfección,y nos pasamos así un buen rato hasta que un carraspeo interrumpio nuestro tonto numerito. Paramos de hacer el bobo y la mitad demonio volvío a su apariencia normal mirando aburrida y molesta a su padre._

_-¿Que?-Pregunto de mala gana. El rubio la fulminó con la mirada unos segundos y después la pasó a mi suavizandola un poco._

_Extendió la palma de su mano mostrandome un precioso anillo en forma de murciélago,la cogi con cierto temor y le hice una pequeña reverencia,como me había dicho Sara cuando viese por primera vez a sus padres como muestra de respeto. Aquello solo se debía hacerlo cuando estuviera enfrente de un superior que no fuera Sara,la misma persona que me dijo aquello..._

_Mire detenidamente el anillo plateado que ahora descansaba en mi mano derecha. Musite un debíl "Gracias" y volví a hacerle una reverencia..._

_Fin Flashback_

Ese mismo día la pelinegra me propuso entrenarme cuando la tercera fase comenzase y me prometió que sería el vampiro más poderoso de toda la alianza,restando a su padre Claus.

Abrí la puerta de mi casillero y metí todos los libros que había utilizado hoy,ya era tarde y todo H.A estaba desierto. No me importa haber estado una hora de más para enseñarle a Sara toda la escuela. Al dejar todos los libros cerre el casillero y me diriji a la puerta encontrandome con Beck que tenía una expresión muy seria.

-Hola Beck.-Le saludé con una sonrisa. El moreno se acercó a mi peligrosamente haciendome retroceder hasta chocar con la fila de casilleros donde estaba la suya y la de Jade.

-Escuchame bien Tori. Vuelve a acercarte a Jade y te juró que le diré a todo el mundo que eres un puto chupa-sangre ¿Te quedó claro?-Me amenazó acercando su rostro al mio.

-¿T-tu sabes...?-Deje la pregunta en el aire del terror que invadió mi cuerpo. Todo mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y los latidos de mi corazón se acelerarón,sudor frío recorrio mi frente deslizandose por todo mi rostro hasta llegar a mi barbilla y caer hasta tocar el suelo.

-Si,alejate de Jade o sino...-Una voz interrumpío la amenaza del morena que me tenía su mano en mi cuello apretandolo con mucha fuerza,más yo no sentía ningun dolor.

-¿O sino que,mandril?¿Crees poder ganar a dos vampiros y una mestiza?-Dijo Sinjin detrás de Beck. Agarro el cuello de la camiseta de cuadros que tenía y lanzó lejos al moreno que recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Estas bien,Tori?-Me preguntó el rubio preocupado. Asentí con la cabeza todavía en shock por lo ocurrido.

En las escaleras pude distinguir una figura bajar veloz hasta llegar a Oliver que intentaba levantarse del frío suelo. Agarro del pelo a Beck obligandolo a mirarla.-Sino quieres que te rapé el pelo a zero desaparece de mi vista.-Dijo con odio en su voz. Estampó la cabeza del chico contra el suelo y le pegó una patada tan fuerte que lo mandó al otro extremo del lugar.-Y dile a tu querido papi que como vuelva hacerle algo a Tori no solo saldrá con un brazo menos... Y lo mismo va por ti.-Amenazó acercandose a mi para ayudarme a levantarme.-¿Estas bien,Tori?-Me preguntó preocupada. Asentí con la cabeza y con su ayuda y la de Sinjin me sacarón de allí y me llevaron a mi casa...

_(30 minutos más tarde)_

Le agradecí a Sinjin que me ayudará antes cuando estaba en Hollywood Arts,el rubio le resto importancia y se fue a su casa. Le pdeí a Sara que se quedase conmigo por miedo a que Beck apareciese,ella misma me dijo que el moreno podría ser tan estúpido como para venir aquí y matarme.

Estabamos en mi habitación viendo una película en mi portátil llamada "**Zombieland**". Sí,yo viendo una película de terror voluntariamente,pero no da tanto miedo y además es muy graciosa. Aunque algunas partes son un poco fuertes y raras.

-¡Que asco!-Gritamos las dos asqueadas al ver cuando Columbus mata al payaso. Tenía una almohada apretandome el pecho y aveces me servía para no ver las escenas que daban más miedo o asco,como está,aunque habían algunas veces donde no me daba tiempo a taparme los ojos para no verlo...

-¿Falta mucho para que acabe?-Me preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la pequeña pantalla.

-Emmm... No.-Conteste mirando el tiempo que faltaba para que finalizará la película.

Estuvimos diez minutos más así,mirando la pantalla del portátil sin pestañear,la maldita película enganchaba. Al terminar las dos suspiramos a la vez al ver la hora que era:19:37

La puerta se abrío de golpe y mi madre entró con una sonrisa.

-Oh hola chicas.-Nos saludó mi madre mirando a Sara con curiosidad.-¿Quien es tu amiga Tori?-Me pregunto mamá con mucha curiosidad sin dejar de mirar a a la morena que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Encantada señora Vega,me llamó Sara es un placer.-Se presento con mucha cordialidad. Mi madre sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Puedes llamarme Holly.-Dijo mi madre.

-Mmm... Mamá ¿Puede quedarse Sara a cenar?-Hice un puchero para que mi madre aceptase y ¡Si,lo conseguí!

-Claro.-Aceptó y se fue de mi cuarto no sin antes decir que en veinte minutos estaría la cena.

-Me soprende que sin que te lo hubiera dicho tu hayas aceptadó mi invitación para cenar con tu familia.

-Ya ves...

Nos carcajeamos un poco. Hablamos sobre el primer día de la morena que había sido bastante divertido sobretodo por que tiene un extraño poder para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Es verdad!¡Yo llamó la atención por donde pasó!¡Es un don!-Grito haciendo una exageración con sus brazos.

-Claro,claro...-Dije sarcástica.

-Es verdad ¡Mira!-Abrió la ventana de la habitación y salió de un salto.

Me levanté de la cama y fui al escritorio mirando la fotografía que nos sacamos todos cuando fuimos a yerba. Todos estabamos sonriendole a la camará con mucha felicidad por que estabamos saliendo de aquella extraña carcél y que por algun raro motivo,Sikowitz trajo esa camará encima suyo. Empezando desde la derecha estaba Trina,Cat apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de está,Robbie abrazandome por la cintura al igual que Beck,que estaba a mi izquierda,Jade que era la excepción en el tema de sonreir por que estaba demasiado ocupada asesinandome con la mirada... Y por último André que estaba a su lado abrazandola por los hombros. Me provoco una sensación desagradable ver a André estando tan cariñoso con la pelinegra que ni se inmutaba por aquello,por que como dije antes,estaba demasiado ocupada asesinandome con la mirada. El ardor en mis ojos no se hizo de esperar y lágrimas rebeldes salieron de mis ojos limpiandolas rapidamente por que la ventana se había abierto mostrando la figura de una chica no muy alta pero con un cuerpo muy desarollado que andaba con soberbia.

-Con que no tengo un don llamando la atención de la gente ¿Eh?-Dijo mostrandome el número de telefóno de,al menos,diez personas.-Y todo esto en diez minutos.-Me guiño un ojo sentandose en la cama.

-...-Me mantuve en silencio girando mi rostro para que no se diese cuenta de las lágrimas rebeldes que todavía escapaban de mis ojos.

-¿Estas bien,Tori?-Me pregunto con suavidad acercandose a mi despacio,como si tuviese miedo de asustarme.

-Si.-Musité sin fuerzas derrumbandome en la silla que hbaía enfrente del escritorio,o sea,a mi lado.

-Claro,y cuando alguien está bien llora. Muy logicó.-Irónizo arrodillandose frente a mi posando sus dos manos encima de las mias.-¿Sabes,Tori?Hay veces que nuestro cerebro intentá ignorar ciertas cosas,pero nuestro corazón no le deja por que sabe que si sigue bloqueandolas pronto colapsará,y todo el esfuerzo que empleo para ignorarlas no habrá servido de nada y la única oportunidad que tenías para mejorar las cosas y conseguir aliviar el dolor de aquí.-Poso su mano derecha en mi pecho,justo encima del corazón.-Habrá pasado,lamentandote por el resto de tu vida por no haberlo escuchado durante tanto tiempo.-Picó mi pecho con un poco de fuerza,haciendo un pelín de daño justo donde pico,en mi corazón otra vez.-Haz caso lo que te dice el corazón,Tori. No dejes que tu cerebro mandé en algo tan importante como lo es el am... El amanecer ¿No has visto la película?Odio Crepúsculo pero este... El que hace de hombre lobo... Está muy bueno ¿No crees?-Se rió nerviosa y se pusó de pie.-Emmm... Me tengo que ir,adiós.-Salió de la ventana con mucha prisa sin ni siquiera darme tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Y a esta que le ha dado con los cerebros y corazónes?-Pregunte después de varios minutos mirando la ventana por la que la morena había salido.

Las palabras de Sara se me habían metido en la cabeza,no entendia que quería decir con aquello,o que significado tenía...

_(2 semanas más tarde)_

Que ganas tenía de desaparecer en este momento. Desde que la personalidad fría y sarcástica de Jade choco con la agresiva y rebelde de Sara Hollywood Arts era un campo de batalla. Los constantes insultos y peleas de esas dos despreocupadas de la vida habían conseguido hartar a media escuela,sobretodo a mi.

-¡¿Quieres que te clave mis tijeras en tu cuello,enana?!-Grito Jade en un ataque de histeria siendo sujetada por Beck y André para no agredir a la morena que estaba igual solo que siendo sujetada por Sinjin,yo y Sikowitz.

-¡Intentalo si puedes psicópata!-Grito Sara intentando zafarse de nuestro agarre.

-¡¿Que me has llamado idiota?!-Volvío a gritar golpeando los brazos de los dos chicos que le tenían sujeta por la cintura impidiendo que se acercase a la morena.

-Psicópata que es lo que eres ¡LOCA!¡Que estas loca!-Aumentó su tono de voz.

-¡Ustedes dos detenganse!-Ordeno Helen al aparecer detras de los padres de Jade y Sara. Al ver que ninguna de las dos chicas paraba de forcejear,Claus y Mitchell fueron a por su hija y la sujetaron de la cintura para retenerla casi sin esfuerzo dejandonos a mi y a los dos hombres que tenía al lado descansar. Cosa que el padre y madre de Jade hicieron lo mismo,solo que les costo un poco más.-Siganme por favor.-Dijo para marcharse por donde antes vino con las cuatro personas...

Pov Jade (_Un par de horas más tarde_)

¡Cuatro meses en detención!¡¿Pero como es posible que pueda haber tanta injusticia?!¡Ella me escupió y solo le dan un mes!¡UN MES!

-No es justo.-Murmure recortando la libreta que tenía en mis manos junto con un par de tijeras negras. Estaba en mi casa,exactamente en la caseta del arból que hizo mi hermano mayor cuando era pequeño.-Fue culpa suya la pelea ¡Se atrevió a besar a Vega en la mejilla!Estúpida cría...-Seguí insultando a la morena hasta que unos suaves golpes en la trampilla del suelo me sacaron del concurso de insultos en el que solo yo partcicipaba.

-Jade papá está muy enfadado ¿Pasó algo?-Me pregunto abriendo la pequeña trampilla,se sentó a mi lado y paso su brazo derecho por mis hombros haciendome apoyar la cabeza en el.

-Teno cuatro meses de detención.-Respondí tirando las tijeras al suelo junto con,la ya,inexistente libretita.

-Uhhh ¿Que has echo para merecer eso?¿Mataste a una persona?-Se burló de mi apretando su agarre.-¿Alguna chica se acercó al metrosexual?-Una carcajada salió de su garganta al sentir como apartaba su brazo de manera muy brusa.

-¡Que seas mi hermano no significa que puedas decir eso de mi NOVIO!

-Vale,vale... No es necesario que te pongas así...-Se disculpó conmigo y se acomodo mejor en el incomodo suelo.-¿Ahora me dirás por que te han castigado?-Me volvío a preguntar echando su cabeza atras.

-Me pelee con una chica y le grite de todo. Cuando estabamos caminando hacia el despacho de Helen comenzamos a pelear y me escupió y yo le pegue un puñetazo...

...

-Auch...-Se quejo una chica de cabellos negros caminando por un extenso pasillo levemente iluminado.-Va a morir. Romper mi preciosa nariz le va a salir muy caro a la loca esa... Ya no soy tan sexy como antes,menos mal que en un par de horas se me curará con aquel liquído extraño...

...

-Y le rompí la nariz.-Recordé con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Auchhh...

-Que asco de día... Beck y yo discutimos luego con la enana esa y para finalizar he tenido un sueño muy extraño...

-¿Como de extraño?

-Soñé que Vega era un vampiro y me salvava del padre de Beck...-Al ver la cara de desconcierto de mi hermano empeze a explicarle quien era Vega y como de raro era el sueño... Aunque algo dentro de mi me decía que aquello no fue un simple sueño.

**Ejem gente... He intentado conseguir links de anillos pero no sabía como... Con la actualización de google en mi móvil (Que fue hace unos meses) NO-CONSIGO-EL-PUTO-LINK-QUE-NECESITO pero puedo daros la descripción del anillo y buscarlo,que seguro que lo encontrareis:Anillo de murciélago con alas cruzadas. Ese es el anillo que llevan Tori,Sinjin y Sara... Odio ser tan mala con la tecnologia :/ Ahora entiendo por que suspendí aquella materia XD**

**Por cierto gente... Quiero que me ayudeis en una cosa:Voy a añadir cuatro personajes nuevos (Que en realidad excpeto uno,no saldrán mucho) que ayudaran a Tori cuando pase unas cosas...*Tono misterioso* y necesito que me ayudeis a elegir tres nombres de hombre y de mujer. Os dejo mis favoritos;**

**(Tienen que ser un poco antiguos)**

**Rosalie**

**Albert**

**Bartholomew**

**Alexander**

**Theodore**

**Eliseo**

**Elizabeth**

**Lucy**

**Cornelious **

**Cuando aparezcan esos personajes ya entendereis el por que de los nombres tan viejos *Risa***

**Contestaciones;**

**JULI2996:Bueno me parece que ya te he solucionado la incognita ¿No?Beck es un cazador (Tradición familiar (?))Siii Sara revolucionara este fic de unas maneras my raras XDDD y robara la atención de Tori provocando muchos celos en nuestra Jadey X3.**

**PD:¿Quieres celos de Jade?Este va a ser tu fic de la suerte (?) me encanta provocar celos ^^ hasta tal punto que Jade explotara ¬¬ revele demasiado...**

**Nara375:Haber con la incognita que todos la preguntan:Jadey cree que es un sueño. No se por que Beckett estaba en la pelea :/ solo quise traerlo XD y cortarle el pelo,que por cierto lo hizo Sara XDDD Y si,es un cazador (Cosa de familia)Ohh si,si,si... Sara hará que Jadey y Tori descubran que la otra es su mitad manzana... Sí,ya sé que es naranja pero es que no me gusta esa fruta,prefiero la manzana XDDD**

**Mica:¡Genial!¡Ya sigue!**

**Konjiki:Me encantaria que Tori mordiese a Jade ^^ pero todavía no se si lo haré... Jade va amorir de celos y no solo por un Blackhandel (El apellido de Sara) sino por ¡DOS!... OLVIDA LO QUE HE ESCRITO ¬¬**

**Selene Cruxe:Si Jade no estuviera con Beck no habrían peleas entre Beckett y Tori :/ y sin esas peleas ni Beckett ni Philip querran cazarla y si ellos no la quieren cazar no habrá acción y sin acción no hay fic :7 Ya Jade le dejara cuando sea el momento (Odio el Bade pero tiene que haber si queremos Jori ¿Queno quieres que Jade protega a Tori cuando la mitad latina este herida?)Falta una fase y unos quince/diez días para que se transforme completamente. La loba no es así :/ sorry. Yo más o menos me la imaginaba como Toshino Kyoko (Pero con ojos verdes y personalidad distinta)Antes veía anime pero ahora ya no... El poco que veo es Shin-Chan y lo hacen a las 8 am (¿Ha quien se le ocurre poner dibujos animados a esa ahora estando los niños de vacaciones?¿Que no tuvo vacaciones en el anterior siglo?XDD)¿"Terri****tori****alismo"?Yo creo que si... ¡Hay que ir a diccionear!Definitivamente las vacaciones me estan volviendo tonta...**

**DannyWest:Y yo te amo por que amas mi historia por amarla tanto hasta tal punto de escribir que la amas... Ok,me he perdido XDClaro que voy hacer sufrir a Beck:Voy hacerle soltero,seguramente matare a su padre y haré que lo echen de Hollywood Arts ¿Que es peor que eso?Torurarle hasta la muerte ¬¬ pero no soy tan mala como para hacer eso...¿O si?**

**Isalyr:Los celos de Jade son lo más XDD y a mi también me agrada Sara (Explosión de celos West al la de 1... A la de 2...)Tu sopsecha de Beck ya que fue el que consiguio que casi le arrancasen el razo a la mestiza... Eso debe de doler :/**

**VictoriaA11:Jade piensa que fue un sueño (Si al despertar recuerdas haber visto a la chica que "odias" [*CofCof amas en secreto pero que todavía no te has dado cuenta CofCof*] salvarte la vida del padre de tu novio utilizando poderes de vampiro y saltando por encima de los arbóles ¿Que pensarias:Sueño o realidad?**

**INODORO:Se desmayo Jade por las emociones de la hora (Tengo que aprender a explicar mejor las cosas XD)Ptch... Te contaré un secreto *Mira a los lados* dentro de unos capítulos ocurrira una batalla en donde morira gente... No se lo cuentes a nadie ¿Okay?Ahh pues... Yo creo que si derraman sangre porque... No se,no soy medico ¬¬ ni experta en temas vampirícos (doble ¬¬) pero si es cierto que esta clase de vampio es muy raro u-.- No sé... Es verdad,hay tantas versiones de vampiros que ya no sabemos ni que pensar (Aveces odio que sean tan famosos)Y sí,ellos NO brillan ¿Que son,estrellas?NO son seres no-muertos que se alimentan de sangre (He visto versiones donde no es así ¡Por lo menos en la mia la necesitan el primer mes!)¿Un colmillos?Pensare que te refierres a ser un cazador. Si es uno (Tradicción familiar)Es verdad:De repente alguien aparece en el arból enfrente de tu casa pues te da por mirar con esa hermosa lluvia que te facilita las cosas ¬¬ Jajajaja ¿La fundación Sinjin para vampiros desamparados?XDDDD Me descojoné con eso ¡Adios!**

**MalexAlex:Muy es el pobre XD en el capítulo 8 (o sea el siguiente) pondré fotos (en anime) de los nuevos personajes (Los iba a poner ahora pero no tenía las suficientes imagenes para poner todos los nuevos *Lágrimas de frustacción***

**Respecto a la pregunta que os hice de que preferis ¿Vampiros o lobos?Ganaron los *Redoble de tambores* Empate... Yo también participaba XD y sin mi voto ganarian los lobos (Los que les gustan los lobos:\(ºoº)/) (Los que les gustan los vampiros: (-.-))Leí otro review donde votaban a los vampiros,pero no se donde está :/ *Mierda...* pero mi voto cuenta ^^ así que ¡EMPATE!**

**Ahora quiero haceros otra pregunta:En una pelea entre un hombre lobo y un vampiro ¿Cuál ganaria?(Vasaros en los antiguos vampiros y lobos ¿vale?Nada de brillos,poderes del más allá ni lobos que caminan a dos patas y parezcan que los han atropellado una estampida de camiones... Tampoco tienen que medir dos metros NO estatura NORMAL Y CORRIENTE)**

**Por ciero tengo una buena noticia *Redobles de tambores*(Los fans de Beck que no miren esto)¡Voy a matar a Beck!Naaahhh es una broma ;)**

**Soy adorable ¿Ciero?**


	8. Chapter 8:Premonición

**¡Siento la tardanza!Pero no me gustaba como quedaban los capítulos (HE echo demasiados cambios ¬¬ en el CAP)**

**Disclaimer:Victorious me pertenece en la imaginación,en otras partes es de Dan Schneider :/ *Yo:¡Mamá!¡Comprame Victorious!***

**AVISO:El capítulo de hoy contendrá escenas soprendentes que nunca os imaginariais nunca... Y en el final tendreis otra sorpresa que en unos capítulos más adelante os derretiran el corazón (?) Quien sabe...**

**Por cierto ¿Alguien quiere que le dedique el próximo capítulo?Lo digo por que... Por que me apetece dedicar a alguien un capítulo (Sospecho que esto me va a traer un poquito de estres (?))**

**Pov Nadie**

-¿Por que te cuesta tanto aceptarlo,Stephanie?-Habló una chica de cabellos negros mirando a la chica que amaba cruzada de brazos,con una mueca de dolor en su rostro por saber que ella correspondia sus sentimientos pero no era capaz de aceptarlo.-¿Tanto te importa lo que los demás digan?-Le pregunto acercandose lentamente a la morena,que a cada paso que ella daba,retrocedía por miedo a que alguien las viera.

-Yo no soy como tu Emma. Estoy comprometida con George,no estoy enamorada de ti.-Cuando habló Lauren ya estaba a dos palmos de su rostro y tenía sujetada sus muñecas para que no pudiese escapar.

-Ambas sabemos que ese estúpido no es nada comparado conmigo.-Dicho aquello,acerco su rostro al de su mejor amiga rozando sus labios en un tierno e inocente roce que poco a poco...

-¡ATCHÍS!-Se escuchó por todo el teatro el estridente estornudo que desconcertó a las dos actrizes que estaban a punto de besarse.

-Es todo por hoy chicas,Blackhandel será mejor que te cures ese resfriado que coguistes,no tiene buena pinta.-Dijo Sikowitz mirando a Sara que se encontraba con una especie de pijama gris con los ojos rojos,la nariz roja de la cual tenía que sonarse cada dos por tres y estaba tan palida que sus mejillas ya no tenian ese rosado caracteristíco de ella.

Las dos chicas se bajaron del escenario;Una matando con la mirada a la suplente enferma que ni se molestaba en dirigirle la mirada,y la otra mirando también a la suplente enferma con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto Tori a Sara que se volvía a sonarse la nariz sosteniendo la gran caja de pañuelos en su mano izquierda.

-No.-Contesto con simpleza levantandose de la silla donde se encontraba para ir hacia su casillero,que estaba justamente al lado del de su mejor amiga.-Me quiero morir.-Dijo y se sonó la nariz con un gesto de cansancio.-Solo me enfermo de está manera por dos cosas.-Volvío a hablar cuando llegaron a sus casilleros y ponían la clave para abrirlos.

**Pov Tori**

-¿Cuales?-Pregunte a Sara dejando dentro los libros que ya no necesitaria para hoy.

Cuando entre hoy en Hollywood Arts me quede un poco soprendida de ver a la que se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga,apollada en los casilleros sonandose los mocos y con una especie de pijama muy cutre. Y cada vez que se levantaba o tropezaba y se iba de bruces al el suelo o simplemente se quedaba dormida en mitad de clases.

-Son unas razónes muy absurdas,da igual.-Saco un pañuelo de la caja que tenía y se sono la nariz.

-¿Y por que viniste?-Le pregunte abriendo mi taquilla para meter los libros del día de hoy.

-Uno de lo peores cazadores del pais te persigue,yo me ofrecí para ser tu guardaespaldas los 365 días al año y 366 los años bisiestos. Por un simple...-Estornudo.-Resfriado no voy a...-Estornudo.-Ha no pro-proteger...-Estornudo.-Protegerte...-Suspiro cansada apoyando su espalda contra los casilleros...

...

No sé como paso pero en menos de cinco minutos Jade y Sara empezaron a forcejear rodando por el suelo,gritandose,recibiendo algun que otro puñetazo/patada de la otra,inclusive tirones de pelo. Yo me mantenia sentada en las escaleras del lugar,con una botella de agua que tenía en la mochila,escuchando música desde mi PearPhone mientras veía como las dos se peleaban. Estaba tan acostumbrada a que las dos pelearan que ya me daba igual,total,si siempre que intentaba detenerlas era yo quien se llevaba los gritos y algun que otro golpe.

De repente Claus entró en la escuela alterado seguramente por escuchar los gritos y al ver el panorama sacó a su hija de encima de Jade y la alejó para después decirle;

-¡Han venido los niños,hija!-Y al instante Sara dejo de forcejear quedandose quieta como una estatua.-Estan en casa deseando verte.-

-¡Siiii!-Grito soltandose del brazo de su padre y comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría por todo el lugar.

Se acerco a mi corriendo y me dio un abrazo muy fuerte que por poco me deja sin respiración. Cuando se separo de mi me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y de un salto se situo al lado de su padre y también lo abrazo pero con menos fuerzas,se acercó corriendo a Jade y vi que de improviso levanto a la pelinegra del suelo,sujetaba su rostro y lo acercaba al de ella plantandole un sonoro beso en los labios que me dejo de piedra. Dio un último grito y salió saltando de Hollywood Arts gritando cosas como "Cielo" "Ojito derecho" "Rubios favoritos" Que no que tenian que ver con Jade pero me provocava una oleada de celos inmensa al pensar en esa sola posibilidad.

-_"¿Celos,por que?¿Por ver a Sara besar a Jade?¿Oh por no ser Sara en aquel momento?"_-Habló mi voz interior descolocandome por completo.

-Perdonala Tori pero está muy emocionada por ver a los niños.-Al ver mi cara de desconcierto añadio.-;Luego te lo explico.-Me guiño un ojo y salió del lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

...

Entre a la Gran Sala de Reuniones del lugar que estaba completamente vacia a excepción de un enorme animal y una chica de cabello negro que estaba mirando un gran mapa que,por la distancia y por que estaba de frente tapandome la visón para saber si era un mapa y a Sara,no podía saber lo que era. Carraspeé un poco para hacer llamar la atención,cosa que no conseguí.

-Tú.-Dije con la mandibula apretada quitandole el gran papel de las manos ganandome una mirada soprendida.

-Tú,si quieres conservar tus dedos devuelveme el papel.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dije mirandola con dureza mientras le pasaba el papel que le había quitado.

-¿Ah si?Pues yo tengo que memorizarme los nombres de más de trescientas personas para dentro de tres días...-Comenzo a leer cosas que ponían debajo de unas fotografías donde aparecian personas muy distintas pero a la vez muy parecidas. Y absolutamente en todas las fotos salía gente hermosa. Excepto un par de personas.

-Es urgente.-Dije alzando un poco la voz mientras le volvía arrebatar el gran papel.

-¡Eh,devuelvemelo!-Exclamó saltando por encima de la mesa y me perseguia por todo el lugar mientras yo corría para que no me alcanzara.-¡Como no me aprenda los nombres de mis tatarataratarataratara y muchos más tatara nietos mi abuela me matara!-Grito con un poco de gracia y preocupación en su voz.

Por curiosidad mire el gran papel y lo primero que vi fueron las imagenes de unos ancianos uno en cada fotografía redonda y les unía una línea,más abajo aparecía Claus un poco más jovial que ahora y una línea le unía a Mitchel que sonreí de una manera muy macarra. Dos líneas se juntaban entre ellos dos señalando a Sara estando mucho más mayor pero muy joven a la vez,era adulta pero se notaba que era ella.

De repente la imagen que veía se disipo y sentí un gran dolor en mi cabeza cuando me caí al suelo por culpa de una patada que me dio Sara cuando saltó para coger el papel y aterrizaba encima de mi.

-Para que aprendas a no robarme mi arból genealógico.-Dijo saliendo de encima mio para ir a las sillas "tronos reales" como las ha apodado Sara y se sentaba en ellas para poder ver mejor el arból genealógico de su familia.

-Ahhh mi cabeza.-Me queje sobandome la frente con dolor.-¿Puedo verlo?-La pregunte señalandola a ella y el papel.

-Claro.-Dijo mirando otra vez el papel mientras decía con los labios los nombres de cada uno.

Me puse a su lado y mire por encima de su hombro el papel. Sara tenía el pelo más largo que ahora que le llegaba por los hombros,sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y una línea unía su fotografía con la de un chico rubio de ojos azules que reflejaban bondad y honestidad. Un poco más abajo y a los lados se podia apreciar en miniatura la imagen de un crucifijo blanco.

-Se llamaba Albert y era mi marido. El padre de mis hijos.-Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y seguí la direción del dedo de Sara que mostraba las fotografías de dos chicos y dos chicas muy parecidos entre si.-El es Elioth.-Señalo a un chico rubio de ojos ambár que tenía una sonrisa burlona igual a la de Sara.-Ella es Rosalie.-La chica que estaba al lado del rubio tenía el pelo tan castaño como la primavera y tenía también ojos ambar pero de un tono rojizo y no amarillento.-Ella es Evangeline la mayor.-La chica que estaba al lado de Rosalie era hermosa,mucho más que sus hermanos. Su cabello rubio caían por sus hombros con elegancia a pesar de que lo tenía mucho más largo y sus ojos azul intensos reflejaban alegría por todos lados y sonreía con gracia dejando ver sus mejillas sonrosadas en contraste con su palidez natural,al igual que las de Sara.-Sigo sin saber como es posible que sea tan guapa...-Susurro para si misma haciendome reir.-Y él es Alexander.-El chico de al lado tenía el cabello azabache y los ojos tan oscuros como su pelo. Carecía de sonrisa y no expresaba emocion alguna,su barba negra que la tenía solo por la zona del menton le daba un toque sensual.-Soy la única que tiene el privilegio de verle alguna emocion.-Cuando vio mi mirada divertida añado;-Es mi ojito derecho y sabe que yo nunca diria que ha pasado muchas noches llorando a mi la... Tu esto nunca lo has oido.-Dictaminó una mirada sería a lo cual yo hice el tipico movimiento de manos como los militares.

-Sí,mi capitana.-Me burle de ella haciendome reir a carcajadas al ver su cara de enfado.

-Bueno ¿De que querias hablar?-Me pregunto tensandome completamente.

-Esto...-Comenze a titubear.

-No tengo todo el día.-Me metió prisas.

-¿Por que has besado a Jade?

-¿Cuando bese yo al demonio?

-Cuando tu padre apareció y...-Saltó de su "trono" y dio un chillido agudo que por poco no me destroza los timpanos y saliendo del lugar a toda prisa.

Me reí confundida por la actitud de la morena y cogi su Arból Genealógico del suelo mirandolo detenidamente. Habían muchas personas y la mayoria eran hermosos y algunos otros superaban esa categoría como por ejemplo la Sara más adulta pero con el pelo más claro que ahora,su hija y su un chico pelirrojo...

_"Los gritos,sangre y cadaveres caían sin ninguna piedad y las lágrimas de algunos cazadores y vampiros salían de sus ojos al ver como un amigo,familiar o conocido moria delante de sus narices. Alexander me había subido a las rocas donde estaba Jade preparada para comenzar a gritarme pero para mi sopresa me dio un tierno beso mezclado con lágrimas y preocupación. Al separarnos nos abrazamos con miedo de volver a perdernos._

_-Tengo miedo de volver a perderte...-Susurre en su oido mirando la terrible batalla que había. Ella también miraba la intensa batalla sintiendo como acariciaba mi cabello con delicadeza y mi vista se concentraba en una rubia que peleaba con el padre de Beck sin ninguna dificultad y parecía estar ganandole. También me fije en Elioth transformado realizando movimientos complejos mordiendo a cada cazador que podía y utilizaba su poder para remover la tierra en los pies de sus contrincantes y..._

_-¡HIJA!-Grito Sara con peocupación acercandose corriendo a la rubia que yacía tendida en el suelo con una gran flecha clavada en su corazón._

_-¡Evangeline!-Gritaron sus hermanos,abuelos y bisabuelos a la vez corriendo hacia ella._

_La batalla se detuvo y todo el mundo miraba como las lágrimas de los Blackhandel se derramaban en el rostro de la rubia que ya no tenía su tipico sonrojo en las mejillas ni esa sonrisa que conquistaba a cualquiera. El grito desgarrador de Sara que estaba enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de su hija mientras lloraba desconsolada me partió el corazón a mi y a todo el mundo allí._

_Los cazadores bajaron las armas sintiendo culpabilidad al ver como la mestiza lloraba sobre el cadáver de su rubia favorita mientras que sus padres intentaban separarla de ella sin exito alguno. El rostro de Philip por primera vez mostro una emocion verdadera:Pena._

_No le gustaba ver a esa chica llorando sobre la vampiresa que el mismo mató en un momento de despistadez de la chica. En si le daba igual haberla matado pero no ver como la mujer que le dio la vida lloraba sobre su cuerpo palido y ensagrentado._

_-¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!-Grito la morena con la voz ronca y los ojos rojos donde todavían caían lágrimas.-¡Si por lo menos hubieras pensado en tus actos y en lo que podría pasar si lo hacias!¡Ahora mismo mi hija estría viva!-Grito histérica Sara mirandome con furia.-Si por lo menos hubieras pensado en que estabas peleando con el hijo de Philip y que facilmente podría ocurri una batalla...!¡POR TU CULPA YA NO TENGO A MI HIJA A MI LADO!-Comenzo a llorar más fuerte y su padre Mitchel la abrazo haciendola enterrar su cabeza en el hombro de este._

_-Lo siento...-Susurre con debilidad mientras las lágrimas caian por mi rostro mientras que Jade me abrazaba con más fuerza y veia la sonrisa satisfactoria de Beck al ver lo que había conseguido:Destrozarme._

_-¡Tú deberías estar en el lugar de mi hija!-Volvío a gritar con más fuerza separandose de su padre bruscamente y llegando hasta donde estabamos Jade y yo. Quien se interumpuso entre la morena y yo._

_-Ha ella ni la toques.-Habló con firmeza Jade encarando con la mirada a Sara que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y sus ojos tenian la convinación entre rojo y azul._

_-Tal vez a ella,no pero a ti si West... Ahora sabras que es sentir el dolor verdadero de perder a un ser querido Victoria...-Dijo con ira apretando el cuello de Jade..."_

-¡Victoria Vega!¡¿Me estas escuchando?!-Grito una voz delante mio. Me sobresalte asustada encontrandome con la mirada de Sara enfurecida y comenze a sentir miedo de que le hiciera daño a Jade... Hablando de Jade ¿Donde esta?

-¿Do-donde estoy?-Le pregunte confundida alejandome de ella.

-En el Salón de Reuniones,Tori ¿Estas bien?-Intento acercarse a mi pero por cada paso que ella daba yo me alejaba dos de ella.

-¿Y Jade?¿Que le has echo?-La morena me miro confundida sin entender lo que yo decía. Por supuesto que no entendia nada,si ni yo misma lo comprendo...

-¿West?¿Que tiene que ver West con...?Ohhh ya lo entiendo... Tu ya entrastes en la tercera fase ¿Verdad?-Afirmo mirandome como si supiese mucho colocando su dedo indice y pulbar en la barbilla.-Tori,creo que me tienes que explicar un par de cosas.-Dijo abrazandome por los hombros mientras saliamos del lugar...

**Pov Jade**

-Muy bien clase...-Aununcio Sikowitz su llegada entrando por la ventana.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Beck de lo cansada que estaba. No vuelvo a dormir en casa de Cat en mi vida.

-¿Sabeis que día es hoy?-Nos pregunto bebiendose el coco que tenái mientras lanzaba su bolsa y se sentaba en el borde del escenario.

-¿Jueves?-Dijo André más como una pregunta que una afrimación.

-Sí.-Contesto con simpleza aún bebiendo de su coco.

-¿Y?-Pregunte irritada mirandolo con enfado.

-¿Y que?

El salón entero se quedo en silencio viendo como el profesor seguía bebiendo de su coco.

-¿Para que has preguntado si sabíamos que día era hoy?-Pregunto Vega con su tipíco tono de voz molesto,agudo y lindo que me... Espera ¿Que?

-Oh claro...-Se río el solo al ver nuestras caras de fastidio.-Coged un papel cada uno,no vale cambiarlos.-Saco una caja de al lado del escenario y fue pasandola de uno en uno. Las caras de confusion no se hicieron esperar aunque algunos estaban más felices que otros.-Jade.-Me dijo Sikowitz moviendo la caja enfrente de mi rostro.

-Como sea...-Murmure acercando mi mano al agujero de la caja cogiendo el primer papel que había. Saque la mano y abrí el papel quedandome muda.

Vega.

-Beck.-Le paso la caja a mi novio sacando otro papel como el mio pero con unas letras diferentes.

Juro que lo mato.

-Sinjin.-Susurro él con una mueca de asco y disgusto.

-¡Muy bien clase!¿Os preguntareis por que os he dado esos papeles con los nombres que hayan,verdad?-A la vez todos dijimos un "Sí" al unísono.-En un mes celebraremos el amigo invisible todos juntos,y tendreis que regalarle algo a al persona que os a tocado.-Declaró con una enorme sonrisa antes de darle un sorbo a su coco.

Juro que lo mato doblemente.

-¿Que pasa si nos toca alguien ha quien odiamos?-Pregunto Blackhandel guardando el papel que tenái en un bolsillo suyo.

-Regaladle algo que no le guste.-Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo por mis labios mirando disimuladamente a Vega.

¿Ella no le tenía miedo a las arañas?

**Para que no hayan confusiones explicare que es lo que ha visto Tori;**

**Ella ya entro en la tercera fase donde se supone que se desarollan los poderes y ahí está la clave. Tori está comenzando a desarollar el poder de las premoniciones:El poder de ver acontecimientos del futuro (Precognición)teniendo sueños vagos pero en este caso Tori está despierta y tuvo esa clase de premonicón al tocar el arból genealógico de los Blackhandel. Y Sara le va a explicar todo eso ¿Entendido?Por cierto las premoniciónes no tienen porque pasar de verdad ya que en este caso voy adelantar que no ocurrira ESO en el fic. NUNCA así que no pregunteis si pasara. Así que no odien a Sara por eso,si quieren por interrumpir el beso de la obra si pero por la premonicion que tuvo Tori no.**

**Isalyr:Comparado con el del otro fic que enorme XD ¡Siiiii mataré a Beck!Pero aún falta ._. *Sora matando la ilusion a sus lectores*Ok pues lo s vampiros ya van dos contra... Cero ¬¬ ¿Enserio?¿Cuantas personas han leido lo que puse?¿Dos?Mmm... Jade como vampira... Se me esta haciendo la boca aguas XDDD**

**SeddiePLLAlexRusso4everBade:Me referia al 8 y si es cierto me equivoque :/ Y yo pensando que lo había escrito bien ¬¬ Gracias por decirmelo sino creo que me habría pasado más capítulos escribiendolo mal XD ¡Bien me alegra saber que leías desde siempre el fic!No te preocupes por dejar review por culpa de la pereza,con sabr que lo lees es suficiente ^^ Bye!**

**DannyWest:¿Si te digo que te amo más por que tu amas más mi historia por que te dije que la amaba por que tu la amabas,me amaras más?Ahora yo te amo más por amar más mi historia (Ok,me perdi XD)¿Te parece si en vez de matarle se lo doy a Sara para que lo torture por toda la eternidad?¡¿O por que no mejor a Jade cuando comienze a odiarlo?!¡Eso sería estupendo!Besos X3**

**MalexAlex:Las fotos de los personajes pondré en cada capítulo las que encuentren que se parezcan a los personajes inventados (¿Sabes la cantidad de personas que hay para ponerlos?¿Si?Pues casi ninguno se parecen a los que yo creían que eran :/ 0-0 Sara no es así (Lo siento...) ella tiene los ojos ambár y el pelo negro pero... Creo que si Sara existiera te daría un abrazo por imaginarla... Así (?)**

**Guest:Jade celosa es... Ahhh ¡Divertidísimo!Creo que en vez de matar a Beck se lo voy a dar a Sara primero para que lo torturé con mucha crueldad ¬¬**

**Nara375:¡Gracias por el nombre de Evangeline!Me ha servido para el CAP de hoy Thanks!Pues es cierto lo que dices,la verdaad es que yo siempre supe que los vampiros eran más poderosos pero quería saber si los fans de los licántropos elegian a los lobos y sus argumentos (Lástima que ningun fan haya votado ¬¬ ¿Cuando estan cuando los quiero?)Ha Beckett le cae mal a todo el mundo y va a recibir un castigo MUYYY divertido para nosotros y doloroso para el (Un par de días con Sara y Jade ¿Será suficiente?)Creo que Sara no le gusta mostrarse débil ante nadie (¿Creo?¿No debería saberlo ya que la cree yo?)Y no le gusta Tori es solo que le cae muy bien y ya se ha fijado en la atración quimíca Jori X3 Ella ya se dio cuenta de que está celosa pero intenta engañarse a si misma que no son celos ¬¬ Pero quiero que tenga más hasta que explote y en un arrebato bese a Tori o le diga lo que siente por ella (O al revés)Bye!**

**Selene Cruxe:¡Y al fin contestas!Yo que creía que serías de las primeras en comentar (Oh 0-0 ¿Creo que acabó de tener un Dejà vú?)En estos momentos me siento orgullosa y contenta de tener internet propio (Quitando los castigos que me da mi madre e impide que tenga internet)Yo también quiero un anillo como ese ¿Donde se compraran?XD Jadey va a sufrir mucho por culpa de los celos *Risa maliciosa* y también voy hacer mucho daño a Beck ^^ Bye!**

**Selene Cruxe otra vez:Estaba en ese periodo de comprovacion por que sino no estari leyendo esto ni contestando... ¿Por que escribo esto si está claro que tu hipotesis era correcta?No sé -.- ¿Selene Cruxe?... Selene... Cruxe... Selene. C... S. Cruxe... Nop,me suena a crucero XD**

**Okay ¡Redoble de tambores!**

**Y los ganadores...**

**De la batalla entre Vampiros VS Licántropos...**

**Es...**

**¡En el siguiente capítulo se descubrirá!**

**Como prometí os dije como se parecerian los personajes nuevos de está historia (He encontrado solo a Philip y Claus que eran muy parecidos a como me los imaginaba);**

**Philip-Aaron Eckhart**

**Claus-Chris Evans**

**Siento sino son los links de las imagenes pero... Creo que lo explique antes ¬¬**


	9. Chapter 9:Entre Películas e Incendios

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Pov Jade**

Unos leves y constantes sacudidas en mi hombro hicieron que habriera los ojos de mala manera. Lo primero que veo es Beck que tenía una tonta sonrisa al ver mi ceño fruncido y mi cara de pocos amigos,lo segundo que veo es que estoy dentro de su coche que esta aparcado en el parking del centro comercial. Sigo pensando en regalarle a Vega una tarantúla,pero pobrecita,no quiero que el pobre artropodo se asuste con la cara de boba de la mitad latina.

-Ya hemos llegado Jade.-Habló por primera vez Beck.

-Tengo ojos.-Dije de mala manera mientras me desabrochava el cinturón de seguridad y salía del coche.-G/7-Susurre mirando la columna verde que ponía lo mismo que dije yo. Beck puede ser tan despistado que se le olvida hasta que vinimos en coche aquí.

-¿Has dicho algo amor?-Me pregunto abrazandome por los hombros. ¿Cuántas veces le habré dicho que NO me llamé amor?

-No.-Aceleré el paso hasta entrar por la puerta viendo el enorme lugar donde habían muchas personas.

Pasamos por muchas tiendas en las que nada nos convencía. Beck le compro a Sinjin un videojuego de matar personas o algo así,no me interesaba. Yo,por mi parte,no encontraba nada de mi gusto aunque tenía que ser para Vega tenía que tener toques estilo West. Será mejor que elija algo rápido no sea que me vaya a perder la película,ya que estaba aquí aprovecho y voy haber alguna película interesante. Tal vez vea _World War Z_ **[Guerra Mundial Z]** lo malo será que Beck parasrá miedo y se aferrará a mi mano hasta detener la circulación completamente.

Tan ensimismada estaba por saber como sería la película que no me dí cuenta de que Beck se había ido al baño y que una chica de piel canela estaba revisando su teléfono móvil y choque con ella haciendo que las dos nos cayeramos al suelo. Yo debajo y ella encima mio a tan solo a dos palmos de mi rostro.

-Perdona,no te había visto.-Se disculpó con los ojos cerrados sin saber que su peorg enemiga estaba debajo suyo.

-La próxima vez mira por donde andas Vega,no todo el mundo es tan bueno como yo para no gritarte.-La morena abrió con fuerza los ojos mirandome fijamente sin poder creerse que yo estuviera aqui,lentamente bajo su mirada hasta mi camiseta poniendos completamente roja. Seguí su mirada viendo que una de sus manos había caído en uno de mis pechos,me sonrojé levemente al notarlo y al mirar a los lados para ver si alguien nos estaba viendo pude distinguir a una chica pálida volverse a los baños de puntillas por precaución para que nadie la escuchase o la viera.-Vega aparta tu mano de...-No pude continuar cuando vi que la mitad latina se levantaba de encima mio con la cabeza gacha y roja... Pero roja,roja,roja que casi se le podía confundir con el pelo de Cat.

-L-lo siento.-Tartamudeo pasando su mano derecha por su brazo completamente avergonzada.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado Vega sino quieres que le cuente a todo Hollywood Arts esto.-Amenaze con la cara más roja al pensar que el tacto de Tor... Vega era más suave y cálido que el de mi novio.

-_Y es que lo es.-Dijo una voz en mi cabeza._

_-Normal,Tori es una chica muy sexy que le encanta a Jade por eso le gusta más su tacto que el del zopenco ese.-Dijo otra voz dejandome petrificada._

-¿Que haces aquí Jade?-Me pregunto la mitad latina después de un tenso silencio en el que yo me planteaba seriamente mi salud mental.

-¿A ti que te importa Vega?-Le respondí de mala manera mirando los baños de hombre para ver si Beck ya salíá.-¿Y tu?-Pregunte sin mirarla.

-He venido a ver una película con Sara.-Me tense al escuchar ese nombre que tanto detestaba.

-O sea que teneis una cita.-Gire lentamente la cabeza clavando mis ojos azul verdosos en los suyos marrones.

-No... Bueno... Solo somos amigas.-Se puso nerviosa... ¡Se puso nerviosa!¡Cuando alguien se pone nervioso con esa clase de preguntas significa que esconde algo!¡O miente!

-Ah y ¿Por que te pones nerviosa?-Empeze a interrogarla acercandome lentamente a ella.

-Por nada...-Desvió su mirada dando pasos hacia atrás.

-¿Y que película vais a ver?-Aprete la mandíbula de tan solo imaginarme que se fueran a ver una película romántica y cuando los protagonistas se van a besar ellas también lo hacen.

¿Y por que me pongo así?

_-Por que estas celosa.-Dijo otra vez una de esas voces en mi cabeza._

-Yo no estoy celosa...-Murmure cerrando los ojos con fuerza y cuando los abrí Vega me miraba un poco confundida.-Repito ¿Que película vais a ver?

**Pov Tori**

Que raro,me pareció oir decir Jade que no estaba celosa. No entiendo a que se refería por que Beck no estaba aquí y ninguna chica estaba ligando con él... Hablando de Beck ¿Donde esta?¿Por que ha dejado a Jade aquí sola?

-Repito ¿Que película vais a ver?-La mire unos insantes preguntandome por que lo quería saber. Suspire y mire a mi pelinegra favorita que tenía el ceño fruncido viendose adorable. Sí,he dicho adorable y pelinegra favorita.

-Vamos a ver _The Purger_** [El Día De Las Bestias]**.-Conteste con una sonrisa. Sara me había dicho que trataba de una comedia romántica.

-¿Vas a ir a ver una película de...?-Comenzó a hablar visiblemente soprendida pero las llegadas de nuestras respectivas parejas (La mía para ir al cine) nos corto nuestra charla que,para mi,es única.

-¡Comedia romántica!-Grito Sara poniendose a mi lado.-Si nos disculpais,llegamos tarde.-Jalo mi brazo y nos alejamos de la horrible pareja que formaban esos dos. Yo con Jade estaría mucho mejor y seriamos más felices que con Beck,que no la valora.

Me despedí con la mano de Jade y acelere el paso para no ser arrastrada por mi mejor amiga.

-¿Que tal con West?-Me pregunto cuando llegamos a la taquilla,sin tener su brazo pasado por debajo del mio ya.

-Bien... Hasta que tu llegaste.-Hice un pcuhero pensando que no volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella para entablar una conversación las dos solas sin gritarnos.

-Lo siento,pero da gracias a que cuando os vi en el suelo a punto de besaros me fui para no interrumpir vuestra fiesta.-Me sonroje por completo al recordar las mariposas que sentí cuando estaba tan cerca de Jade y mi mano estaba posada en uno de sus senos.

_-Por Dios Tori,¡Que pervertida te has vuelto!_-Me regañe a mi misma cerrando mis ojos con fuerza.

Entramos en la sala de cine después de haber comprado una Coca-Cola grande para las dos,un paquete mediano de palomitas saladas y dulces mezcladas y una bolsa con golosinas para las dos.

Nos sentamos en las butacas que nos correspondian y empezamos a hablar escuchando los trailers y anuncios que ponian en la pantalla. Cuando la sala se oscuerció paramos de hablar y nos acomodamos mejor las dos para ver la película.

-_Que tengas una noche segura._-Dijo el protagonista desconcertandome ¿Noche segura?

-Sara...-Llamé susurrando a la pelinegra que estaba bebiendo del bote de Coca-Cola.

-¿Mjm?

-¿Que película es está?-Le pregunte cuando pasaron varios minutos en donde la escena cambió a una casa donde estaba una mujer cocinando.

-Pues...-Comenzó a hablar pero un grito al unisono de toda la sala (Incluidas nosotras dos) la interrumpio.-¡Joder!-Maldijo por lo bajo cuando apareció aquel pequeño aparato.-Niñato te voy a meter el puto jueguecito por donde el sol no pega...-Murmurro cogiendo una serpiente de gominola y la mordíal.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo como la película avanzaba. Poco a poco las escenas avanzaban hasta que,cuando la casa empieza a parecerse a un bunquer contra armas nucleares,aparece en la pantalla un comunicado de la película diciendo que desde las 12:00 hasta las 08:00 todos los crimenes son legales y que los servicios de urgencias no estaran disponibles.

-Ahhh.-Gimió de dolor Sara cuando pellizque su brazo con fuerza.-Tori...-Susurro retorciendose en la butaca.

-¿Que clase de película es está?-Susurre mirandola fijamente,la pelinegra giro un poco el rostro y frunció los labios un poco nerviosa.

-Em... Una película de terror...-Dijo y aprete más mi agarre.

_-¡¿Le está metiendo mano?!-_Escuche gritar a una voz que conocía perfectamente.

Gire el rostro encontrandome con Jade que nos miraba fijamente,pero al ver que la descubrí,se giro con rapidez y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del moreno mirando la película.

-Perfecto...-Susurre desviando mi mirada hacia la película.

De repente se me había ocurrido un plan en tan solo nueve segundos:Fingir que estoy saliendo con Sara (Ella no tiene por que enterarse) estando en plan cariñosa con ella,Jade se pondrá celosa y si no lo hace ya sabré de una vez por todas que no le gusto. Lo admito,estoy locamente enamorada de Jade desde que me pregunte a mi misma _¿Por que me afecta tanto ver a Jade y Beck besandose?_ Al principio creí que era por que odiaba a Beck,pero lo descarté rápidamente,después pensé en que me gustaba y la deseche al instante. Al final después de tantas y tantas hipotesis descartadas se me vino a la mente la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorada de Jade. No lo negue al principio ya que estaba en estado de shock,me parecía algo muy posible pero como no era lesbiana lo descarté. Al paso de los días mis dudas de que me gustara Jade comenzaron a ser más grandes y cuando el comente a Sara aquello me dijo que era normal que estuviera así y que siguiera a mi corazón para saber la respuesta correcta... Un día más tarde le dije que era heterosexual,pero que solo me gustaba Jade y no las mujeres en general.

_-Tipico discurso de lesbianas._-Dijo.

Y así fue como me entere de que estoy enamorada de la chica que me hace la vida casi imposible en el instituto por que me odia a muerte al creer que le quiero quitar su novio...

Ahora lo importante es aprovechar que la peli es de miedo y hacer que Sara me abraze para darle celos a Jade.

_-¿Vas a utilizar a tu mejor amiga para darle celos a tu futura novia?-Habló la voz de Trina haciendo que me sintiera un poco mal.-¿Que pasa si ella cree que estas enamorada de ella y comienza a sentirse incomóda?-_

-Buena pregunta...-Murmure mirando a la pelinegra y después a mi otra pelinegra favorita... Maldita sea,voy a tener que contarselo...

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando sentí un fuerte apretón en mi mano haciendo que me retorciera en la butaca intentando ahogar mis gritos de dolor. Mire el causante de que la mano con la que escribó estuviese siendo destrozada por la mano invasora. Un grito de toda la sala hizo que me sobresaltara,además de un cuerpo que invadía mi espacio personal.

-¿Que haces?-Le pregunte mirandola como si tuviera un monstruo pegado en su rostro.

-Comenzar tu plan... Por cierto,enhorabuena por tu nuevo poder para leer las mentes,yo también lo tengo.-Me guiño un ojo y volvío su vista a la pantalla.

**Pov Jade**

¿Por que demonios la idiota se abraza a Vega?¿Y por que Vega le acaricia la espalda consolandola?¡¿Por que no soy yo quien está ahí y no con este...?!Esto que se llama novio que se asusta con una estúpida película que para mi es muy sosa.

-No lo soporto más...-Murmure levantandome de la butaca para salir fuera.

-Jade...

-Voy al baño.-Corté a Beck sin mirarla y salí fuera para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver una alarma de incendios y como el lugar estaba completamente vació y no había ninguna camára de seguridad. Con pasos cortos me acerque al dispositivo de alarma y abrí la pequeña ranura viendo el botón rojo que me sepraba de destruir el pequeño momento feliz de la parejita. Pulse el botón y al instante se escuchó la alarma de incendios y como todas las personas comenzaron a salir del lugar. Le mande un mensaje de texto a Beck diciendole que salí fuera a tomar el aire y que no estaba dentro del centro comercial. Las personas comenzaron a salir pitando mientras yo me escondía en una pequeña sala con la puerta semi-abierta para ver a Vega pasar,cuando la vi jale la manga de su chaqueta con fuerza metiendola en el mismo lugar que yo mientras atrancaba con fuera la puerta impidiendola salir.

-Ugh...¿Que?¡Jade!¡Rápido,tenemos que salir de aquí!-Grito entrando en pánico.

-Relax,Vega. No hay ningun incendio,fui yo quien apretó la alarma.-Solté con tranquilidad mientras jugaba con mis tijeras que había sacado de mis botas.

-¿Por que has echo eso?¡La gente está asustada!-Me grito sin poder creerse lo que había echo.

-¡Da igual!Si total no les va a pasar nada.-Dije con simpleza.-Ahora quiero que hablemos. De mujer a... De mujer a adolescente.-Se puso roja cuando me referí a ella al decir adolescente y a mi como mujer... Hombre es que no hay diferencia.

-De acuerdo ¿Que quieres hablar?

**Siento la tardanza :/ pero tengo falta de inspiración en este fic y como ahora vuelvo al instituto casi no tengo tiempo... Sorry gente,juro que actualizare pronto el capítulo 10 (Eso si no me quitan el internet antes ¬¬)**

**¡Contestaciones!**

**DannyWest:Bueno quien sabe... Es posible que esa premonicion pueda ocurrir de verdad ¬¬ ¡Es una broma XD!Siii Jadey esta celosilla ^^ Sip,te amo por que tu amas mis historias. Y por eso mismo yo te amo más por que dices que me amas por que te digo que te amo por que tú amas mis historias,besos amor XD**

**PD:No creo poder aguantar más decir que te amo sin sufrir un colapso mental intentando escribir bien los motivos de por que nos amamos como escritora y lectora... Pero puedo aguantar XD**

**Nara375:Si al final resulta que Beck no tendría suficente castigo con Jadey y Sara se lo daré también ah... Ufff ¿Sería suficiente torturarlo con metales hirviendo pegandoselo a la piel?Yo creo que no,la verdad... Jaja no rejuvenecida,mmm haber como lo explico... Ella tiene el poder de cambiar su cuerpo y se... ¿Rejuvenece?Si,no necesita cirujia para eso XD Creo que tendría que haber puesto que iban hacer Jade y Tori la obra al principio del capítulo (Me dio risa cuando me dijiste que te quedastes descolocada XD)**

**Ohhh creo que aún falta un poquito para que eso ocurra (Por lo menos Tori ya lo a admitido solo falta Jade para que se den ese beso apasionado X3)**

**Bye!**

**Mica:Yeah!¡Tori ya tiene otro nuevo poder!(Que lo va utilizar muy,muyyy bien ¬¬)Bueno no se si habrá una guerra o no,así que... Tori puede tener un monton de premoniciones (Como las premoniciones falsas,que nunca se cumplen)¡Si estarán juntitas las dos!**

**JULI2996:¿Nunca te ha pasado eso con ninguna otra historia?Me siento especial al lograr eso XD Jajaja ¿Por que te trae mala espina Blackhandel?Creo que todo el mundo va amar el (y los futuros) poderes de Tori,¿Quieres a Jade celosa?¡Celos para Jadelyn,marchando!**

**Otro punto para los vampiros ^^ Y buena explicación,por cierto :) Siento no haber actualizado pronto :( pero estaba ocupada y con falta de inpsiración en este fic...**

**MalexAlex:Si es muy sensual º-º Jajaja ¡Me gusta dejar a la gente intrigada!Espero subir el cap 10 pronto para que lo puedas (Y los demás también,claro) ver ¡Hasta pronto!**

**Extremebrony:Jade vampiro sería mortal (¡Eso no define como sería Jade así!)El Jori va a comenzar dentro de un par de capítulos (Primero hay que hacer sufrir a Beck y hacer que las chicas se den un beso ;D)¡Adiós!**

**BoWhatElse:I contact you by PM ;)**

**Bueno ya termine de escribir las contestaciones,ahora me falta una cosa más... ¡Redoble de tambores por favor!**

**Y el ganador... De la batalla Vampiros VS Licántropos son...**

**¡Los Vampiros por una victoria absoluta!Los Vampiros recibieron... Bueno los Vampiros recibieron puntos ¬¬**

**Bueno,espero que os haya gustado el capítulo (Ha mi me praece un poco raro pero quería que quedase más o menos así)Ya vereis en el próximo capítulo que fue lo que hablaron las dos chicas ;D**


	10. Chapter 10:Problemas

**¡Yupiii he actualizado antes!Felices ¿No?Lo malo es que el capítulo es un peli (Bastante) corto comparado a los demás. Pero bueno... Por lo menos en este capítulo va haber algo que os guste mucho ¬¬**

**Disclaimer:Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**ADVERTENCIAS:Jade tiene un poco de OCC en este cap.**

**Por cierto,le voy a dedicar este capítulo a **_**Mica**_** por que creo que se lo merece. Además quiero dedicar un capítulo otra vez XD y me encantan sus reviews X3 Y también a Kira511 por ser nueva lectora \(^O^)/**

**Pov Jade**

"¿Que hacia?"Me preguntaba repetidas veces mientras miraba el antrebrazo de Beck sintiendo unas terribles ganas de ahorcarlo con mis propias manos,ver su sonrisa de felicidad no hacia que mi estado anímico y homicida mejorase para nada.

-¿Te gusta?-Me pregunto eúforico mientras daba pequeños saltitos en el aire como si fuera Cat.

-...-Me quede muda todavía mirando su brazo. Enserio,ver la locura que había echo me había dejado estática y casi sin poder pestañear.

-¿Jade?-Me llamó pasando su mano por mi rostro mientras yo seguía viendo su antebrazo izquierdo sintiendo como mis planes se desmonoraban por completo.-¿Cari...?-Se sobresalto cuando agarre con fuerza su muñeca deteniendo su constante movimiento que me irritaba.

-Que... Demonios...-Atine a decir elevando mi mirada a la de él que solo pudo tragar con fuerzas.-¿Te has vuelto loco?-Por fino pudee decir algo,aunque fuera con un hilo de voz.

Yo había venido a su caravana ppor otros motivos y no para ver su... Dios,vale que a mi megusten pero no he sido capaz de ponerme alguno ¿Por que?Por que mi fantástica piel no debería estar manchada por un estúpido dibujito permanente.

-¿No te gusta?-Pregunto un poco decepcionado pero sin mostrar ninguna emocion facial.

¿Que si me gusta?¡¿QUE SI ME GUSTA?!

-_Pues claro que no me gusta,orangutan sin cerebro... Ay no,pobres orangutanes,ahora mismo deben de estar llorando por haber dicho que Beck pertenecía a su misma raza._-Frunci los labios ante mis pensamientos.

Yo había venido aquí para romper con Beck... Bueno no exactamente romper sino darnos un tiempo por lo confundida que estoy... ¡Aghhh maldita seas Vega!¡Ojalá te parta un rayo o una manada de lobos te coma!

_Flashback_

_-¿Que,que?-Dijo sin poder creerse lo que le acaba de ordenar.-¿Por... Por que dices eso?-Me pregunto aún sin poder salir de su asombro._

_-Es evidente ¿No?-Arquee una ceja percatandome del pequeño corte en la ceja derecja que tenía la mitad latina._

_-No,Jade,no lo es.-Razonó conmigo con los brazo caidos a los lados.-No entiendo por que me metes aquí después de presionar la alarma de incendios aciendo que a todas las personas del centro comercial nos diera casi un ataque para decirme... No,ordenarme que me aleje de Sara.-Rode los ojos viendo como a medida que Vega avanzaba cada vez podía creerse menos lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Si ella supiese...-¿Te has vuelto loca?Podrías tener muchos problemas,Jade.-Se preocupo por mi acercandose un poco._

_-¿Te preocupas por mi,Vega?-Me mofe de ella acercnadome hasta invadir su espacio personal mientras miraba sus ojos marrones que me tenían como... Hipnotizada.-¿Acaso tienes un complejo de madre?-Ha medida que hablaba mi voz bajaba hasat convertirse en casi un susurro._

_-No,es solo que...-Al parecer a la morena le ocurria lo mismo ya que no podía ni hablar mientras miraba mis orbes verdes azulados mientras alzaba un poco la mirada,es lo que tiene ser por un par de centrímetros más baja que yo._

_Poco a poco nos fuimos acercando más sin despegar nuestras miradas,cerramos los parpádos a la vez mientras sentia como sus labios rozaban los mios en un tacto suave y calido. Sí,estaba por besar a Vega y la verdad no es para nada desagradable,al contrario,es muy placentero y más suave que cuando besas a un hombre. Cuando al fin juntamos nuestros labios pude sentir como miles y miles de mariposas se convertian en unos fieros animales que se conertían en gatitos pequeños,con lo desagradables que son,cuando mis labios y los de Vega comenzaron a moverse al compás y posicionaba mis manos en su espalda alta y ella en mis mejillas acercandome más. No sentía nada más que una extrema felicidad invadirme y no me di cuenta de que mi hobbie favorito me proclamaba atención y si no la recibía acabaría muerta por falta de oxigeno. Al separarnos noté como sus mejillas estaban pintadas de un color carmesí intenso y pronto descubrí como también sentía la sangre subida en mi cabeza con ese caracteristíco calorcito cuando te ruborizas,cosa que nunca me habia pasado._

_NUNCA._

_-Tienes cinco segundos para largarte de aquí en perfectas condiciones. 5... 4...-No necesité contar más ya que la mitad latina se fue corriendo de la pequeña habitación dejandome embobada y confundida._

_Muy confundida..._

_Fin Flashback_

**Pov Nadie **_(Una semana más tarde)_

La tensión en el lugar era palpable,se podía cortar hasta con un cuchillo,las miradas de las dos únicas mujeres en el lugar eran capaces hasta de petrificar del miedo a _Medusa_. La que peor lo pasaba era la pobre mujer de cabellos negros y cortos que dirijía el instituto al que su alumna más problematica era una de las mejores.

Y para su desgracia,una de las más peligrosas.

-Entiendelo Jade...-Intento hacerla razonar pero la chica de la piel pálida todavía seguía mirandola con aquella mirada que la asustaba.

-¿Que entienda que?¿Lo hijos de putas que habeis sido?Por que si es así Helen no te preocupes por que ya lo entiendo.-Se levanto de la silla donde había reposado y se fue del lugar con la cabeza alta escuchando las estúpidas explicaciónes de la directora desde su despacho.

**Pov Jade**

-¡Joder!Necesito deahogarme urgentemente.-Murmure para mi misma empujando hacia las taquillas a un estudiante que pasaba por mi lado haciendo que todos sus libros cayesen al suelo y se llevara un fuerte golpe.

Entre en mi coche y lo puse en marcha conduciendo hasta llegar a mi casa. Cuando llegue subí rápidamente a mi habitación ignorando los gritos y reclamos de mi madrastra,me encerre en mi habitación y comenze a cortar un peluche que me regalo de pequeña la mujer rubia que destruyo mi familia por completo.

-_Genial ahora aparte de lidiar con el problema de no poder romper con Beck por que cada vez que lo veo me enseña su estúpido tatuaje con mi nombre y haciendo que no sea capaz de romper con él por el simple echo de que como coja un rebote será muucho peor y el del beso de Vega que me tiene totalmente confundida por haberme gustado entrandome ganas de apuñalarme a mi misma por besarme con la chica a la cuál odio y gustarme... Que digo gustarme ¡Me encanto!La condenada besa bien y por su puta culpa quiero dejar a mi novio. Y ahora toca el tema de que por culpa de unos cuántos ineptos mi obra súper maravillosa a sido cancelada por su completa culpa siendo esta la menos violenta que he echo. Ahora necesito a alguien que la fiance y ni de coña volverá a ser a la señora Lee para escuchar a su molesta niña desafinar por completo mientras ella añade un monton de cambioes horripilantes que solo hacian que me entraran ganas de suicidarme._-De repente la voz de mi padre me sacó de mis mente.

-¡JADE!-Me grito sobresaltandome por completo.

-¡¿QUE?!-Le grite de mala manera tirando la libreta al suelo.

-Una chica te está esperando abajo.-Dijo cerrando la puerta.

¿Una chica esperandome abajo?¿Que chica?

Si fuera Cat abría dicho "_Tú amiga la pelirroja está abajo,además,parece que está sufriendo un exceso de azúcar grave_" y no tengo más amigas... Pero ¿Y si es ella?¡Imposible!¡Vega no sabe donde vivo,es completa y absolutamente imposible que sea ella!

Con ese pensamiento me dispuse a bajar por las escalera deteniendome a mitad de camino.

-Oh,Jade,cariño no sabía que tenías amigas de nuestra misma clase.-Habló mi estúpida madrastra mirando a la chica de pelo negro con las piernas cruzadas y con una gabardina cubriendole el cuerpo que,seguramente,con lo que cuesta se podría alimentar cinco veces a toda África.

-Ha sifo un placer conocerla señora West.-Le tendió la mano con una sonrisa brillante que,aún sabiendo que la rubia nolo notaba,era tan falsa como mi aprecio por Robbie.

-Oh puedes llamarme Giselle.-Le sonrió con "amabilidad" y se levanto del sofá para dos personas y se marchó a su despacho para hacer... Algo,no sé tampoco me interesa.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?-Pregunte mirandola confundida y enfadada.

-Me he enterado de que han cancelado tu obra.-Dijo aún con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos descansaban en su rodilla.

-¿No me digas?-Dije sarcástica terminando de bajar los escalones que me quedaban para tocar el suelo.-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Que haces aquí?-Frunció el ceño y se levanto del sofá paseandose por todo el salón como si fuera el de su propia casa.

-¿Por que lo han echo?-Me pregunto y no se por que extraño motivo,le conteste con sinceridad.

-Los del consejo estudiantil dicen que no van a pagar una obra que trate de un tema de una "enfermedad".-Hice comillas en el aire ganandome la atención de la otra chica.-Que es bien vista en la obra.-Su mandíbula se abrió y sus ojos abiertos me dieron a entender que no se esperaba algo así.

-¿De verdad dijeron eso?-Asentí con la cabeza todavía con el rostro frío esperando el motivo de su visita.-Ni siquiera yo que soy de la vieja escuela creo algo así.-Susurro para si misma creyendo que no la había escuchado.

-Repito por tercera y última vez.-Me miro otra vez cuando ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia.-¿Que haces aquí?-Volví a preguntar acercandome a ella de forma amenazadora.

-Verás Jade... Me gusta tu obra.-Comenzo hablar dando unos pasos hacia atrás.-Y me gusta que Tori y tu seais las protagonistas,no preguntes por que... Y bueno,yo no quiero que tu obra sea cancelada y que la gente no la vea.

-Al grano.-Me impaciente cruzandome de brazos.

-Yo financiaré tu obra.-Dijo dejandome estupefacta.

-¿Quien?¿Tú?-Me mofé de ella.

-Sí,yo. Creeme que tengo suficiente dinero como para comprar un país entero.-Me reí en su cara cuando vi la prepotencia y arrogancia que tenía.-¡No te rías!Haber ¿Cuanto cuesta tu obra?-Pregunto cuando termine de reirme.

-8000$.-Saco del bolsillo de su gabardina un talonario y un boligrafo y empezó a escribir algo.-¿Iba enserio?-Pregunte anonada viendo como arrancaba la hoja y me la entregaba.

-Sí.-Agarre la hoja y mi nueva socia guardó el talonario y el boligrafio otra vez.-De nada.-Se dio media vuelta y se fue de mi casa estando yo todavía sujetando sus ingresos.

Mire el cheque sin creerme que la chica a la que más odio me haya entregando un cheque con dinero para que puedo hacer una obra en la que estoy segura que no le gusta.

Importe del cheque:8000$

Debajo del importe habían unas palabras escrita por ella misma:_**Recuerda que yo seré la supervisora ;D**_

Por lo menos ya he solucionado un problema,ahora solo me quedan dos...

**Siento si ha quedado mal o raro pero es que cuando estaba en la parte donde Helen y Jade hablan se me borro todo lo demás y creanme había escrito MUCHO y empeze a insultar a la nada teniendo unas irremediables ganas de llorar de frustación y romper cosas (Como por ejemplo la pantalla del ordenador) por suerte pude controlarme después de una larga sesion de videojuegos violentos ^^**

**Mica:¡Gracias por lo de muy buen cap!Me alegra que te guste a Jade celosa y que te gustara como pensaba Tori. Que alegría que te encante el fic ^^ Bye!**

**Kira511:¡Hola nueva lectora!¿Que tal?XDPor una vez actualize pronto ¬¬ Tienes suerte,normalmente tardo más de dos semanas (Yo creo que mucho más...)Falta poquito para que Jade y Tori esten juntas,bueno,yo creo que un beso es un buen avanze para que esten nuntas ¿No?**

**Konata1400:Me alegro que este bueno ;D Y ya esta el cap aquí ^^ ¡Y pronto!**

**DannyWest:Siento haberte asustado ¬¬ No era mi intención... Bueno hablar,hablar no es exactamente lo que han echo esas mujer y adolescente XD No creo que me de un colpaso mental y... No,con un amor tan puro e inocente como el nuestro es completamente imposible y yo tampoco me cansaré de decirlo,creo (?) Nah es una broma (?)Por cierto:Te AMO por AMAAARRR mi historia y te AMO aún más por AMARME por decir que te AMO por que tú dices que AMAS mi historia... Y... y... Oh no,el tan terrible colpaso mental me esta llegando... Oh **_**mey dey,mey dey!**_

**Nara375:Es cierto,no me había dado cuenta de que la pobre sufre bipolaridad XD Y es verdad eso de que lo que quiere lo coge pero creo que esa regla se rompe cuando se trata de personas por que... Bueno,Jade no es de las personas que busca a sus amados (En este caso amada)Jajaja no había pensado que fuera Sara su voz interior. Mmmm gracias,me has dado una idea :D**

**Sí,ha dicho exactamente que Sara es una mala influencia y que debe alejarse de ella,y en vez de comenzar una tonta pelea verbal la hacen por el dominio en su beso,que por cierto,no se de donde ha venido pero como la gente ya quiere Jori... Gracias por decirme que te pareció gracioso lo de meterle mano ^^**

**Bueno tengo una suficiente creatividad y creo que se me podría ocurrir algo para hacerle aún más daño (¿Escuchar a Trina cantar?¿Castrarlo?) Uyyy creo que tenía que haber advertido al principio que estaban ensayando la obra,pero creí que sería más divertido así ¬¬ Oye pues me has dado una idea muy chula de una historia paralela (Mmmm... ¿Como podría llamarla?XD)**

**Entonces creo que es hora de meterle más presiona a Jade y enviar a Cat para que hablé (Al ser su mejor amiga podrá hacerla hablar ¿No?)**

**Bye!**

**¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!Podeis decirme si os ha gustado,teneis dudas,quereis felicitarme,matarme... Todo es bien recibido,también me podeis enviar un PM...**


	11. Chapter 11:Triangulo amoroso

**¡Siento mucho haber tardado!No tengo excusa... Bueno si tengo un par pero... Ni las voy a nombrar por que es verdad ¡No tengo excusa por haber tardado tanto!Solo espero que la espera haya merecido la pena ¬¬ Creo que el capítulo está bastante bien y largo... Uh no sé,yo creo que me ha salido medio raro (?)**

**Disclaimer:Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

-Hey Tori.-Me saludo André viniendo hacia aquí.-Adivina que.-Le miré de reojo con el ceño fruncido y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Mmm... No sé ¡Dame una pista!-Exclamé optimista mientras cerraba la puerta de mi taquilla.

-Vale,vale... Es una viaje.-Dijo dejandome confundida.

-¿Te vas de viaje?-Le pregunte encaminandome hacia el Café Asfalto.

-Nop,yo no. Mi tío se irá a Hawaii en navidad y me dejara su casa durante ese tiempo.-Contesto emocionado,pedí dos burritos a Festus y nos sentamos en la mesa de siempre.

-¿Enserio?¡Eso es fantástico!-Por unos segundos sentí como un mal presentimiento invadirme todo el cuerpo,un escalofrío horrible recorrío mi espalda y mire hacia todos lados buscando si había una amenaza... ¿Amenaza?Sueno como una de esas películas baratas que nadie mira.

-¡Si!¿Quieres venir?-Me pregunto alzando los brazos con gracia,se sento de una forma más "masculina" con una pierna encima de las sillas espectante de mi pregunta.

-Por supuest...-Una voz bastante conocida interrumpio lo que iba a decir.

-Estupendo ¿Con que tendrás para ti solo la casa de tu tio?Me apunto.-Se auto-invito Jade sentandose enfrente de nosotros.-_"Ni de coña te dejo yo con Tori,Harris"_-Escuche los pensamientos de Jade sacandome una enorme sonrisa. ¡Le gusto!O eso creo...

La pelinegra me miro con una ceja alzada al ver la reciente sonrisa que me había provocado ella,pero como no lo sabía...

-_"Está tan guapa así"_-Escuche otro pensamiento que me dejo helada. Gire mi cabeza a la izquierda mirando con la boca abierta a mi mejor amigo sin poder creerme que él haya pensado algo así ¿Le volvía a gustar Jade?

-¿André?-Susurre sin pensar todavía en estado de shock.

-¿Entonces vendrás con nosotros,Jade?-Pregunto el moreno colocando su mano izquierdo en la barbilla e ignorandome por completo.

-Si.-Contesto la pelinegra con un tono de voz frío acercando su boca al café humeante dando un sorbo.

Los labios de André empezaron a moverse como si estuviera besando a alguien.

-¡André!-Grite asustando a las otras dos personas que se sobrealtaron,más André...

-¡¿Que?!-Grito asustado sentandose de nuevo en la silla mientras sentía dos miradas encima junto con más de la mitad de las personas en este lugar.

Jalé con fuerza la manga de su cazadora arrastrandolé hasta dentro de HA y le metía en el armario del conserje todavía soprendida.

-¡Te gusta Jade!-Grité sujetandole de los hombros con mucha fuerza,más de la que debería.

-¡Auch,auch,auch!-Empezó a gemir de dolor,comenzó a retorcerse hasta que por fin le solté haciendo que sintiera un gran alivio y suspirase. Tras un minuto volvío a ponerse de pie mientras se masajeaba los hombros.-Muchachita ¿Has estado yiendo al gimnasio?-Me pregunto palpando mis musculos.

-¡Contesta mi pregunta!¿Te gusta Jade?-Le interroge acercandome a él sospechosa mente.

-Pues...

**Pov Sara**

-_" ¡¿Quien coño llama a las 3 de la madrugada?!"_-Pensé malhumorada quitando el edredón blanco de encima mio,me encaminé a la puerta donde quien sea estaba consiguiendo tener una muerte cada vez más dolorosa a medida que tocaba.-¡¿Que?!-Pregunte al abrir la puerta pero mi semblante cambió cuando vi a Tori con el pelo desordenado y rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos.-¿Que ha pasado?-Le pregunte mientras me tallaba los ojos en busca de información.-_"Quien sea que haya echo esto va a ser castrado"_-Volví a pensar dejandole paso a mi invitada.

-¿Tienes chocolate?-Me pregunto sentandose en la cama mirando a Leroy,que seguía durmiendo placidamente.

-Si un momento.-Corrí a velocidad sobrehumana a la cocina,preparando el chocolate y volviendo en 1 minutos más o menos.-¿Que ha pasado?-Le volví a preguntar pasandole una de las tazas.

-Ha sido horrible.-Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Acaricie su cabello moreno mientras escuchaba como a medida los sollozos se transformaban en un llanto y sus lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mi pijama.-Es todo muy dificíl,yo no soy para nada ni la mitad de lo que ellos son... Son hombres y yo mujer...¡Nunca me elegiria!...Beck es mejor que yo ¡Y André mucho más!... Además Jade me odia y a ellos les quieres... Por lo menos a Beck... No soportaría que André y Jade salieran,sería insoportable... No lo soporto...-Sollozo con más fuerza que antes sujetando con fuerza mi camiseta.

Pasados unos minutos en los que la mitad latina consiguió relagarse la oblige a que se tomara un poco del chocolate ya que estaba segura de que no había comido nada en todo el día y aunque el chocolate no fuera la mejor elección... Por lo menos era una. Nos sentamos mejor en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared y tapandonos las piernas con el edredón para no pasar frío... Aunque teóricamente necesitariamos estar a -20º para sentir el frío pornuestra condición Tori es más supsceptilpe que yo y estamos acostumbradas a comportarnos como humanos.

-Haber ¿Que ha pasado?¿Como que si André y Jade comienzan a salir?¿Que ha ocurrido un día que yo no voy?-Comenze a hacer preguntas curiosa.

-Espera,comenzaré a contartelo todo desde el principio...

_-"Estaba en el armario del conserje con André,después de haberle preguntado si le gustaba Jade el me contesto con un no,suspire aliviada pero unos segundos más tarde ese alivio se volvío en sufrimiento cuando escuche salir de los labios del moreno que no estaba enamorado de ella... LA AMABA. Me quede impactada sin poder creermelo ¿Como habiamos llegado a aquella situación?Yo enamorada de una chica que tiene novio,que además es un cazador que me odia y además mi mejor amigo también esta enamorado de ella y por último es una chica. Ha saber lo que la gente diría._

_Durante las siguientes horas yo parecía un zombie yendo de clase en clase andando así y casi podía jurar que estaba babeando. Mientras estaba en clase de historia de la música André me paso un papel donde ponía donde estaba la casa de su tío,ponía claramente:The Wooblum. Me quede atónita ya que recuerdo que ese lugar es fantástico ya que mis padres se fueron durante una semana allí por su luna de miel y me enseñaron un montón de fotos que eran preciosas tomadas desde el paisaje natural. Cuando fue hora de irnos noté como Jade y Beck se iban juntas y André los miraba con unos ojos llenos de celos que no podía con ellos._

_Recuerdo que por las 7 de la tarde pude ver una notificación en donde había una fotografía de un antebrazo tatuado con el nombre de Jade y a su alrededor tijeras dibujadas,la foto venía abjuntada con un mensaje que ponia "Está muestra de amor representa todo lo que te quiero bebé" hubieron casi unas 120 que le dieron un 'Me Gusta' tanto a la foto como al mensaje y muchisímos comentarios. Me sentía destrozada y André consiguió rematarme cuando me llamó pidiendome que le ayudara para cantarle una canción a la pelinegra._

_Estuve durante mucho tiempo llorando a moco tendido sintiendo como mi mundo se venía abajo,me sentía muy sola y tenía unas ganas enormes de beber sangre,no entiendo por que,pero las tenía y cuando salí a dar un paseo me encontre con una chica rubia que me sonaba muchisímo pero no la recordé en esos instantes y sin pararme a pensar fui directa a ella y... La mordí"_

-¡¿Que?!-Grite saltando de la cama mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos.-¡Has cometido un grave delito,Tori!-Exclamé pero enseguida me arrepentí al ver la cara de espanto de mi amiga.-¡Pero no te preocupes!Les echaremos el marron a otro vampiro,tu tranquila¿Vale?-Asintío dando un sorbo a su taza de chocolate caliente.-¿Estas mejor?-Volvío a asentir despejando sus labios del borde del vaso mientras me miraba con sus ojos empañados en lágrimas.

-Conocía a esa chica.-Dijo dejandome estupefacta,volví a colocarme a su lado mientras acariciaba su espalda haciendola entender que tendría todo mi apoyo.-Se llamaba Tara Ganz y me llevaba muy mal con ella,la vencí junto con otra amiga suya en un duelo de canto donde también estaban Cat y Jade.-Termino de hablar sintiendose aún más triste que antes.-¿Que voy hacer ahora?-Se pregunto así misma.

-Por ahora dormir,debes de estar agotada.-Asintio dejando la taza encima de la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de mi cama,imité su acción y nos acostamos a dormir dando gracias que hoy era sábado.

-¿Que pasa ahora?-Les pregunte cansada al consejo mágico que me miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

-Antes de que estos amargados empiezen a regañarte.-Comenzo a decir mi padre Mitchel sacandome una sonrisilla al ver como casi todos le fulminaban con la mirada.-¿Que hacía Tori a las 3 de la madrugada entrando en tu cuarto?-Me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me estabas espiando?-Le pregunte soprendida mirandole como si tuviera un alien en la cara.

-Sí.-Contesto con simpleza.

-¡PAPÁ!-Grite sin poder creermelo.-Ya soy mayorcita como para que vayas vigilandome como si fuera una adolescente.-Le reclamé cruzandome de brazos.

-Fisícamente lo eres.-Habló está vez el enano que estuvo en la enfermería el día en el que Tori vino.

-Tú callate. Y bien ¿Que ocurre?-Les pregunte a todos con el ceño fruncido harta de tanto misterio respecto a esta reúnion.

-Hay dos puntos de los que tenemos que hablar hoy... Hija por favor sientate en tu sitio.-Me ordeno mi padre Claus al ver como estaba sentada encima del regazo de Alexander que había venido de visita.

-Yo creo que no.-Dijimos a la vez mi hijo y yo en tono búrlon.

-De acuerdo... Hace escasamente 50 minutos se ha detectado un cadáver en una de las calles principales de Los Angeles en los que por los pelos nadie lo ha visto,hemos comprobado que tenía unas mordidas en la parte izquierda de su cuello lo que comprobaba que fue un vampiro.-Todos los presentes nos miramos con miradas interrogativas. Aquí todo el mundo era sospechoso ya que aquí,aparte de mis padres,Alexander y yo,los demás eran de otras alianzas en las que si estabamos unidos y cualquiera podría ser culpable y clavarnos un puñal por la espalda.-La otra es que se ha visto pasar a los _Impuros_ cerca de las regiones de las montañas cerca de _The Wooblum_.-Me quede pensativa al sentir la sensación de que aquel lugar me sonaba de algo.-Por ahora no sabemos si estaran allí temporalmente o buscan algo,pero por ahora no haremos nada y esperaremos unos días.-Todos asentimos a lo que mi padre dijo.

**Pov Nadie**

El último ensayo de la semana había terminado con éxito,todos los actores y actrizes bajaban del escenario algunos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y otros con un humor de perros. Todos se fueron fuera del teatro Caja Negra para regresar a sus casas o ir a otro lugar a tomar algo. El no caso de una mitad latina y una pelirroja risueña.

Una pelinegra caminaba a toda prisa y sin darse cuenta choco con otra compañera suya haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Mira por donde andas!-Le espeto furiosa levantandose sin siquiera dirijirle una mirada y yendose del lugar.

**Pov Tori**

-¡Tranquila,eh!¡Estoy bien!-Grite sarcástica aceptando la ayuda de Cat para levantarme.-Gracias Cat.-Le agradecí a la pelirroja su ayuda y nos fuimos hacia mi taquilla para dejar los libros que tenía,no sé porque pero siempre se me olvidan dejarlos antes de empezar a ensayar.

-Ultimamente Jadey esta muy rara...-Dijo Cat preocupada mirando como su mejor amiga pelinegra gritaba al pobre Sinjin por haberle tirado sin querer su botella de agua encima.-Parece como nerviosa casi igual que mi hermano cuando ocultaba su mascota nuestros padres... Casi le arranca la mano.-Una pequeña risilla escapo de los labios de la pelirroja mirando como al final Jade le tiraba la botella a la cara al pobre rubio.

-¿Por que?-Le pregunte ladeando un poco la cabeza.-Yo la veo normal... Un poco más agresiva,pero normal.-Dije viendo como el Sinjin estaba en el suelo mirando a la nada ¿Que le pasa?

Cerre la puerta de mi taquilla y vi como a mi derecha venía Sara con una sonrisa enorme.

-¡Hola Cat!-Saludo con mucha alegría dandole un beso en la mejilla.-¿Que le pasa a ese?-Pregunto mirando al rubio.-Da igual ¡Tengo una buena noticia!-Grito contenta alzando sus brazos.

-¿Tienes un pony?-Pregunto Cat risueña.

-No,un pony no... Bueno sí pero en el establo,aunque se lo regale a Rosalie hace unos años y si mal no recuerdo...-Se quedo callada cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.-Mira Cat allí está Robbie y tiene caramelos.-Señalo al chico afro a lo lejos,la pelirroja corrio feliz hacia él gritando '¡Yay!'-¡Elioth me va a presentar a su novio!-Exclamo emocionada dando un salto bastante alto... Yo creo que salto hasta más de un muetro.-Las mujeres podemos saltar casi 6 metros Tori.-Dijo asustandome.

-No me gusta que me leas la mente,me siento desnuda.-Susurre para que nadie nos oyera.-Y creo que te has equivocado,has dicho 'novio' no novia.-La corregí mirandola a los ojos.

Negó la cabeza un par de veces y me miro fijamente a los ojos.-Lo he dicho bien y solo sé que se llama Arthur.-Dijo feliz como una perdiz.-Vendrán dentro de tres días y...-Un grito muy estridente nos asusto a las dos y nos giramos a ver la causante de ello.

-¡JADE!-Grite con el corazón a mil mirando como había aterrorizado a un chica de primero.-¡¿Por que le haces eso?!¡Pobrecita!-La nombrada giro su cuello comos si fuera la niña del exorcista. Camino hacia donde estabamos Sara y... ¡¿Donde se ha metido?!Mire a todos lados rogando a que apareciese alguien para que me salvase de la furia West que me destrozaría. Ya me veía a mi en el hospital con cortes por todos lados y con un brazo y pierna rotas.

-¿Que has dicho Vega?-Susurro abriendo minimamente los labios para hablar,mire su mandíbula tensa y luego más abajo donde se encontraba la punta de sus afiladas tijeras apuntarme.-¿Tienes algun problema con lo que hago?-Me pregunto con la voz más grave y aterradora que antes.

-N-no... Ni-ningun problema.-No me di cuenta que había comenzado a retroceder hasta que choque con una persona,que no tenía ni idea que fuera pero esperaba que me ayudase.

-Jade deja a Tori en paz.

Beck.

-¡Pero...!-Intento reclamar pero el dedo indíce de Beck la mando a callar. Tenía dominada a Jade,increíble...

-Pero nada.-Habló más fuerte y se la llevo a rastras.

-¡Esto no ha terminado!-Grito todavía enfurecida.

...

-¡Por fin en casa!-Grite aliviada tirandome en el sofá del salón.

-¡Toriii ven unmomento!-Grito Trina desde su habitación.

-Ohhh...-Lamente levantandome del mullido mueble cogiendo la mochila y llevandola hacia arriba para saber lo que quería Trina. Antes de llegar deje la mochila en mi habitación y la cerré encaminandome a la de Trina. Al llegar toque la puerta un par de veces ganandome un 'Adelante' y entre encontrandome a mi hermana semidesnuda mirandose al espejo.-¡Por Dios Trina,vistete!-Grite tapandome los ojos. No era que no la haya visto desnuda antes pero eso era cuando eramos las dos pequeñas y ahora no me apetecía ver a mi hermana semidesnuda.

-¡No seas tonta Tori!Ugh da igual,mira,hazme un favor ¿Me queda bien este bikini?-Me pregunto mirandose al espejo.

La mire sin poder creerme lo que me decía,estabamos a una semana de navidad y me preguntaba si le quedaba bien ese bikini.

-Si pero una pre...

-¡Estupendo!Ahora largo.-Hizo un ademan con la mano para que me marchase y me di la vuelta caminando hacia fuera cerrando la puerta.

Fui hacia mi habitación confundida por la actituda de Trina y entre dentro de ella tirandome en la cama para dormir un poco.

-_"Hoy ha sido un día realmente agotador"_-Pense mirando el techo empezando a cerrarse mir ojos...

_You had it all._

Me sobresalte al escuchar el tono de llamada en mi móvil.

_The day you told me,told me you want me._

_I had it all._

Cogí mi PearPhone y mire la pantalla llevandome la sorpresa de ver a el nombre de Jade en él.

-¿Si?-Pregunte como si no supiera quien es.

-_Tori._-Escuche una voz diferente a la que esperaba pero no le di importancia.

-Dime Cat.

-_¿Tu sabes que le alegraría más a Jadey?¿Unas tijeras nuevas o un peluche rosa?_

-Creo que las tijeras... ¿Pero por que no le compras las dos cosas?

-_¡Yay!Es una buena idea,gracias Tori... ¡Se me olvidaba!Vamos a hacer una fiesta sorpresa a Jade para animarla ¡Estas invitada!_

Me quede pasmada unos segundos mirando a la nada con una sonrisa

-¡Gracias Cat!Mañana me cuentas cuando será que estoy agotada. Hasta mañana.

-_¡Hasta mañana Tori!_

Colgé con una sonrisa en el rostro y deje el móvil en la mesa tumbandome en la cama para dormir pensando que regalo podría hacerle a Jade...

**¿Os gusto?Espero que si por que sino... Me llevaré una gran decepción :/**

**Iba a poner otras cosas como una premonición de Tori o una pelea entre Jade y Tori pero... Segun como avanzaban las cosas he querido hacer otras cosas y con un cambio por aquí y otro cambio por allá... Se quedo así...**

**Y como regalo por haber tardado tanto (Vaya asco de regalos hago,enserio...)**

**¡Adelanto del próximo capítulo!**

_-¿West?-Repetío con sin poder creerselo aún._

_-Exacto,señora Blackhandel.-Respondio con una sonrisa respetuosa._

_-Lla-llamame Sara.-Le dijo la mitad demonio sentandose en su silla sintiendo como le faltaba la sangre en todo el cuerpo._

_Un silencio se quedo plantado en todo el lugar que nadie se atrevia a destruir._

_-¿Mamá estas bien?-Se atrevió a romper el espeso silencio Elioth mirando a su madre preocupado por la extrema palidez de esta._

_-Claro... Si me disculpais,me voy a matar a una compañera de clase.-Dijo en voz alta levantandose de su asiento y dirijiendose hacia fuera de su casa escuchando el estridente 'Que' de sus familiares._

_**(3 días antes)**_

_-No se porque pero me resultas muy familiar.-Habló una pelinegra mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido._

_-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto divertido el rubio con una sonrisa._

_-Sí... Me recuerdas a una odiosa compañera..._

**¡Es la segunda vez que lo hago!En este fic la primera vez... Pero está bien un adelanto ¿No?**

**¿Sabeis que?Creo que cuando alguien (Quien sea y aunque sea una persona o mil)me dice "¡Actualiza pronto!" o cosas similares,tardo mucho más tiempo en actualizar... Curioso XD**

**¡Contestaciones!**

**Nara375:¡Hey,hola!Yocreo que un vampiro si que se acepta como persona,haber tiene más o menos las misma caracteristícas... Sí,yo creo que si. Tranquila,la idea que me diste fue para bien (?) Bueno quien sabe,yo suelo mentir mucho (?) ¡Enhorabuena!Acertaste con lo de Blackhandel (Espera,espera,espera... ¿Que fue lo que hacertaste de Sara?Disculpa pero es que tengo una memoria... Claro,lo que tiene que de bebé me cayera de la cuna XD) Creo que castrare a Beck (El es un cazador especializado en vampiros no en hombres lobo... Creo que ya sé de que manera le castrare *Risa malvada y sádica*)Yo creo que en un ataque de impulsividad de Jade le dejará y... Bueno tal vez Beck tenga suerte y le corten "sin querer" ese antebrazo ¬¬**

**¡No seas mala!Piensa que si me das muchas ideas este fic podría ser el 50% tuyo ¿No crees?Mira tenemos algo en común "Dar malos nombres a las cosas",me reí con los nombres de tus trabajos que indican el contenido... Los mios los tiene que inventar mi madre sino.. Bfff... Tienes razón,cuando Cat y Jade hablen le tengo que quitar las tijeras o por lo menos hacer que las deje en su casa cuando vaya a la de Cat... ¡Enhorabuena!¡Vuelves a tener razón!Fue Sara la del talón (Ya se sabra el por que lo hizo ¬¬... Si hay un motivo más profundo (?)) aunque también quería que Jade y Tori se besaran en aquella obra. ¿Avisé de que habría un capítulo corto?Madre mía menuda memoria que tengo... Increíble. Gracias por decirmelo ;D**

**Bye!**

**Selene Cruxe:¡Aún me lees!Pues... Si mis calculos no me fallan llevo sin actualizar este fic 22 días ._. ¿Tanto?Bfff tengo que ponerme las pilas... Gracias por haberme dicho lo del tatuaje,no lo sabía ¬¬ Has echo que piense que soy la persona más tonta del mundo y ciega por no fijarme en el tatuaje -.- Igualmente gracias :D... Oh espera ¿Les amenazo con papel sanitario?Pero si eso no hace heridas ni nada,al contrario las cura ¿Que clase de amenaza es esa?Bah da igual... ¡Me alegro que aún me leas!Si solo me falta a mi leer los dos últimos capítulos de tu fic :/ Sorry pero es que cuando publicas me digo "Mañana me lo leo" y al final nunca me lo leo... Perdón y gracias :D**

**Kira511:Sientete honrada,no me importa XD No hace falta que agradezcas que actualizara rápido (Como sabía que tardaría en escribirlo pues decidi acortarlo un poco para teneros un poco contentos al principio...) Sí,sí,sí falta poco para que esten juntas... Mmm calculo que dentro de unos 5,6 o como máximo 7 capítulos ya se haran novias (No estoy segura,pero creo que serán en 5 capítulos solo)Lo siento pero ahora te vuelve a tocar leer el próximo capítulo con ansias XD**

**Konata:Me alegro de que te soprendiera la actualización ^^ Si estuvo cortito,pero con este Cap espero compensarlo... Espero,enserio...**

**Mica:No hace falta que agradezcas la dedicación ^^ Solo te lo merecias :) ¡Yay se besaron!Ya era hora ¬¬ Sip Jadey esta confusa y dentro de poco aún más... Muchooo más...**


	12. Chapter 12:La Cabaña

**¡HOLA!¿Que tal?No creo haber tardado tanto,creo que he actualizado bastante rápido teniendo el cuenta que este capítulo es más largo que otros anteriores ;D**

**Por cierto... En el anterior cap puse que el novio de Elioth se llamaba Arthur... Ehh me confundi :/ En realidad se llama Jonathan ¬¬ Perdón.**

**Disclaimer:Victorious me pertenece (?)**

**Pov Tori**

-¿Llevaís ropa abrigada?-Asentí.-¿Dinero?¿teléfono?¿Trina?-Asenti mos todos sin ánimos al recordar como teníamos que ir con Trina obligados y también con Sikowitz.-Bien,pues entonces podeis iros... Recuerda hija que si ocurre algo llamame ¿Vale?-Volví asentir con una pequeña sonrisa cuando mi padre terminó de repasar la lista de cosas que no nos debemos olvidar.-Cuidáte.-

-No sé preocupe señor Vega,yo cuidáre de su hija.-Dijo Robbie poniendose a mi lado con una sonrisa.

-Eh prefiero que la cuidé André.-Cortó mi padre mirando sin pizca de confianza al afro recordando lo raro que podía llegar a ser.-Y no quiero que te acerques a mi hija.-Lo mire con la boca abierta sin creerme lo que había dicho.

-Papá no tengo 10 años puedo cuidarme sola.-Le asegure poniendo mis manos en su hombro para que me creyera y una sonrisa de auto-suficiencia.

-De eso nada Tori,eres todavía muy pequeña y no puedes defenderte toda. Además,si ni siquiera eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para ganar a Trina.-"_Soy capaz de partir por la mitad un arból papá,creo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar a Trina._"Pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.-Imaginate lo que ocurririá con un atracador.-Lo miré molesta unos segundos. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que decirles la verdad... A ellos,Trina podrá esperar unos años más.

-Vale papá.-Me sobresalte al escuchar un vocinazo de la furgoneta dandome a entender que ya teniamos que irnos,me despedí de él y de mi madre dandoles dos besos a cada uno y me subí en el asiento del copiloto al lado de André. Atras estaban Sikowitz,Trina y Cat que hablaban de cosas triviales y en los asientos de detrás de ellos Robbie y Rex,ahora nos dirijiamos a casa de Jade a recojerla a ella y a Beck. Sí,al final él también se apunto al igual que los demás atrás.

André encendió el motor y puso rumbo hacia la casa de Jade donde estaban los dos,en el camino hablabamos sobre cosas del Hollywood Arts,claro,mi hermana mayor siempre decía cosas que nosotros le seguíamos la corriente,o que Cat contaba historias de su hermano que a todos nos dejaba estupefactos. Miré a mi mejor amiga unos largos minutos,desde que me había transformado en... Desde que me habían mordido descuidé mi amistad con él,mucho,en este viaje voy a retomar las riendas de nuestra amista. Sí,lo tengo decidio,a partir de ahora no voy a dejarle de lado. Cuando me di cuenta habíamos llegado a un barrio donde las casas eran muy lujosas,enromes y que deberían de haber costado millones. La frugoneta se detuvo en una casa muy moderna con el color blanco por todo el lugar,el moreno toco el claxson para que los novios bajaran. Ugh,novios,todavía esa palabra me provoca pesadillas si son Jade y Beck.

-¡YA VA!-Grito una voz abriendo la puerta de la casa con violencia y caminando hacia aquí con rapidez. Jade fijo su vista en André unos segundos para después pasarla hacia mi,un escalofrío recorrío mi columna vertebral e intenté evitar la mirada de la pelinegra dirijiendola hacia la otra calle que,además,tenían unas casas tan bonitas... Abrío la puerta del auto con violencia y lo volvío a cerrar con más violencia cuando se sento.

-Oh Jade tú siempre tan delicada.-Dijo Sikowitz son una sonrisa en el rostro antes de beber de su coco. Me tapé disimuladamente la boca porque una pequeña carcaja estaba por salir de mis labios.

-¿Donde está Beck?-Pregunto André sin ánimos al hacer la pregunta,pasandomelo a mi también.

-Allí está.-Dijo bebiendo del café que tenía en las manos desde que salió de su casa.

Todos dirijimos nuestras miradas hacia la puerta de la casa West y vimos como un montón de maletas y bolsas se movían con dificultad y debajo de estas unas piernas con pantalones vaqueros. Ahora recuerdo que Beck fue el que se ofreció para comprar las cosas que necesitariamos en la cabaña y ahora no podía casi ni caminar de los que pesaban.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarle?-Pregunto Cat jugando con unmechon de su cabello. Sonreí con gracia cuando Cat habló y cuando iba a decir algo Jade me corto.

-No.-Contesto Jade dandole un sorbo a su café.

-Pero...

-¡NO!-Grito asustando a Cat que pego un gritito muy agudo.

-Jade no seas así,no le grites a Cat.-La regañe sin darme cuenta que había cometido un gran error. La pelinegra clavo su mirada en mi y yo noté como comenze a sudar.-Emmm por favor,sabes que Cat es muy sensible...-

-Él quiso hacerse el machote,pues ahora que se joda.-Sonrío con maldad volviendo su mirada hacia la ventanilla.

Un silenció se acomodo en el lugar donde lo único que se escuchaba era como Beck colocaba las cosas en la parte trasera de la furgoneta.

-Creo que...-Empezó a hablar Robbie pero fue cortado por Rex.

-Yo no quiero sentarme al lado de ella.-Habló con molestia girando un poco sobre sí mismo mirando hacia Jade. Para sorpresa de todos Jade ni se inmutó y solo se encogió de brazos.

-_Cuando paremos a repostar gasolina te vas a enterar estúpido muñeco._-Escuche el pensamiento retorcido de Jade.

No se si decir que esto ha sido un golpe de suerte o que los Dioses se han conpinchado para que hoy se mi último día de vida.

Hagamos una suma matemática:Jade+Yo+Cat+Furgoneta+5 Horas=Tijeras clavadas en mi cuello. Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que la pelinegra a mi izquierda no pierda la paciencia y no intetnté hacerme daño a mi o a cualquier persona aquí ¿Verdad?

Cuando en el sorteo que hicimos con el PearPad de Robbie me toco en la parte trasera con Cat me alegre bastante,no me aburriría en el viaje al estar sentada al lado de mi mejor amiga,lo malo/bueno vino después. Juró que mi piel se puso más palida que la piel de Jade,no sé si fueron las hormonas o no pero cuando salió la foto de Jade indicando que se sentaría detrás de nosotros sentí como un calor más abajo del bajo vientre después de haberme puesto palida. Y ahora son casi las 13:00 han pasado 3 horas,hemos parado a ponerle gasolina a la furgoneta,un Rex sin un brazo y con la cara escrita una palabra que no pienso decir y un sueño muy grande venciendome. A pesar de que estabamos entretenidos cantando una canción sentía mis parpádos muy cansados,si me dormía corría el riesgo de no desperarme durante días y si no me dormía corría el riesgo de caerme dormida en cualquier momento. No creo que si cierro los ojos unos momento me vaya a quedar dormida,solo va a ser para descansar un poco pero estaré dormida,claro...

**Pov Jade**

Maldita sea,no entiendo como es posible que Beck pueda ser tan idiota,se cree que voy hacer lo que él quiera,si pues lástima para él porque no pienso compartir habitación con él y me da igual que se haya enfadado. Por mi como si desaparece de mi vida para siempre así me ahorro una escena de lloriqueos,lamentos y negaciónes a la hora de dejarle. Solo espero que este viaje sirva para evitar que Vega y André se junten,ni de coña voy a permiti que esos dos se vuelvan novios,es que le castro a André si es necesario. La mitad latina es mía y de nadie más,no me gusta que nadie toque lo que es de mi propiedad.

Y Tori es mía,solamente mía.

Nadie sabe que me gusta... Vega. Ugh,todavía me cuesta admitirlo pero después de haberme pasado toda una noche peleando con mi consciencia por culpa de Cat decidí aceptarlo...

_Flashback_

_La mato,primero la rapare completamente la cabeza y después,uno por uno,a sus horribles y esponjosos peluches rosas. ¡¿Quien coño llama a las 6:00 un sabádo?! _

_-¡¿Que?!-Grite contestando la llamada._

_-¡Buenos dí...!-Corté la llamada y volví a dejar el teléfono en la mesa de noche,me cubrí con las sabánas e intenté volver a conciliar el sueño..._

_Otra vez... Otra llamada de Cat,cuando la vea la mato,lo juró._

_-¡¿Que demonios quieres?!-Le grite contestando la llamada enfurecida._

_-¿Te he despertado Jadey?-Al escuchar la pregunta estuve apunto de lanzar el teléfono a la pared y seguir durmiendo por el resto del fin de semana._

_-¡No que va!Estaba preparandole el desayuno a mis padres por que les quiero tanto y son tan buenos conmigo._

_-¡Ha que bien!_

_Me quede en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar._

_-Haber Cat ¿Por que me llamas?_

_-Ah si,si,si Jade ¿Sabes que?¡Yo también voy a ir a la casa del tío de André!_

_-...-_

_-¿Jad...?_

_-¡¿PARA ESO ME DESPIERTAS?!-Grite sintiendo como me estaba poniendo roja de las ganas que tenía de romper algo._

_-Yo pensé..._

_-"Tú pensaste,tú pensaste..."¡Me da igual lo que pensastes!_

_-Es que yo..._

_-¡TÚ NADA!¡La próxima vez no me molestes con tonterías!-Colgué el teléfono molesta y volví a recostarme en la cama intentando conciliar otra vez el sueño... ¡NO PUEDO!Me he desvelado por su culpa,maldita sea,voy a tener que apagar el teléfono cuando me duerma así no me pasa como ahora ¡Joder!_

_Oigo un pitido que viene de mi teléfono diciendome que tengo un mensaje,busco a ciegas el puto aparato que me tenía negra y tanteando a mi suerte en la mesa lo encuentro,lo acercohacia mi y la pantalla brillante me deslumbra,al cabo de casi 30 segundos abró los ojos y desbloqueo la pantalla,cliqueo en el icono verde del Whatsapp y empiezo a leer el mensaje de Cat._

_"Lo siento mucho Jadey no quería despertarte pero pensé que estabas emocionada por que en un día iriamos a una montaña a pasar las navidades todos juntos. Sé que te hace ilusión estar con Tori porque las dos os quereis mucho aunque tú no lo digas. Yo estoy contenta de poder ir porque quiero ver que os hagais muy amigas y así ser las tres las mejores amigas del mundo. Felices sueños Jade."_

_Y así termino el mensaje. Me reí un poco cuando leí la parte de "Sé que te hace ilusión estar con Tori porque las dos os quereis mucho" ultimamente Cat consigue hacerme reir muchas veces con esas locuras suyas ¿Yo querer a Vega?Por supuesto y también amo el color rosa,me encantan los gatitos y las películas románticas._

_-"¿Quien a dicho amar?"-Habló aquella voz que la empiezo a apodar consciencia._

_-Que te follen.-Susurre dejando el teléfono en la mesa y olviendo a tamparme con el edredón._

_Yo no quiero a Vega,la odio,la detesto. Aquel beso no significo nada._

_-"Solo el comienzo de una historia de amor,que es no absolutamente es nada..."_

_Fin flashback_

Al recordar lo mal que lo pase anoche cerre los ojos con fuerza para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que me entraba al recordar lo sucedido,sentí un peso extra en mi hombro derecho y abrí los ojos al instante y pude ver como la mitad latina se había quedado dormida y su cabeza reposaba en mi hombro. Estuve apunto de mover con violencia el hombro pero al ver lo tierna y vulnerable me reisistí a hacerlo,ni siquiera podía molestarla al verla así.

-Hemos llegado chicos.-Nos soprendio a todos ver la enorme cabaña del tío de André que como minímo tendría tres plantas,los chicos comenzaron a bajar y yo desabroche mi cinturón de seguridad abriendo la puerta y saliendo de la furgoneta sabiendo que con mi acción Vega se había golpeado fuertemente la cabeza,hasta pude escuchar el "¡Auch!" que exclamo. André y Beck comenzaron a sacar las cosas de cada uno,Beck me paso la mía con una sonrisa que yo ignoré y levanté la maleta negra que estaba en el suelo y la mochila del mismo color yendome hacia la cabaña de madera y bastante grande.

-¿Solo has traido eso?-Le pregunto Robbie al supuesto adulto que tenía que acompañarnos.

-Sí.-Contesto secamente mirandole con desinteres.

Pasé al lado de ellos y de repente sentí un pequeño estirón en mi falda,giré mi cabeza y solo encontré a Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco distraídamente. Ignoré lo sucedido y seguí caminando hacia la enorme cabaña que casi era más grande que mi propia casa,el tío de André debe de estar forrado. A lo lejor pude distiguir como a bastantes kilometros de distancia otra casa más grande estaba en lo alto de la montaña pero al contrario de esta aquella no era de madera sino de cemento seguramente.

-¡Jade espera!-Me llamó André a lo lejos.-¡La puerta está cerrada,levanta el felpudo que allí estará la llave de repuesto!-Levanté el felpudo de la casa que decía "Bienvendio" y vi la llave de metal,la cogí y la introduje en la cerradura. Al entrar me quede fascinada de como era la casa:La cocina estaba en el mismo salón que tenía tres sofas;Uno enfrente de la televisión de plasma para 4 personas,y otros dos a sus lados de una sola plaza. Al lado de la cocina había un balcón para pasar al jardín y un pasillo que seguramente daría a otras habitaciónes de la planta baja. Subí las escaleras que estaban detras del sofá más grande y me vi que habías bastantes fotos. No me fije en ninguna. Llegué a la segunda planta que consistía en un pasillo enorme lleno de puertas y al lado de una a mi derecha otras escaleras que conducirían al tercer piso.

-Jade.-Gire mi cuerpo por completo para mirar Vega que traía sus maletas con una sonrisa. Le diriji una mirada indiferente y fui hacia las escaleras para subir.-¡Espera Jade!-Grito subiendo con velocidad las escaleras para alcanzarme.-André dice que la habitación donde estareis Cat y tú es la del fondo a la derecha.-La miré unos segundo que me parecieron eternos y después miré la habitación que me tocaría compartir con la pelirroja.-Por cierto,por la noche iremos al campo a encender una hoguera y a divertirnos un poco.-Aviso y se marcho a la habitación que supongo que le corresponde. Al frente de la mía._

Historias de miedo,nubes,una hoguera,todos en círculo sentados en troncos bastantes grandes escuchando cada vez como alguien contaba estúpidas y sosas historias de miedo.

-Y así fue como August nunca volvío a ver la luz del día.-Termino de contar Robbie su historia aburrida.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio mirando al afro sin poder creernos que haya contado una historia cuando se suponía que eran de miedo. Además,estoy segura que eso lo ha sacado de algun capítulo de Embrujadas.

-¿Habeis escuchado eso?-Nos pregunto Sikowitz mirando los alrededores del bosque. Enserio,yo no sé que tipo de diversión se refirió Vega al nombrarme esta pequeña excursión.

-No.-Conteste de forma seca todavía viendo como miraba los alrededores del lugar.

Dejamos de lado las historias de "miedo" y empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales hasta que de un momento a otro empezamos a hablar sobre la sexualidad de Robbie. Tanto Vega como Sikowitz no hablaban sino que estaban metidos en su propio mundo,los dos parecian preocupados aunque mi profesor favorito seguía teniendo ese aire despreocupado que le caracteristíca pero Vega... Ella si parecía realmente preocupada,me da igual si lo está,pero no es normal verla así. Después de lo que dijo Sikowitz se ha quedado sumergida en su mundo como si en realidad pasara algo.

-Necesitamos más leña.-Dijo Harris viendo com el fuego lentamente comenzaba a emanar.-¿A quien le toca ir?-Un silencio sepúlcrar inundó el lugar,solo los chasquidos que de vez en cuando saltaban por la leña quemandose se escuchaba.

-Le toca ir a Jade.-HA velocidad casi sobrehumana Robbie le tapo la boca a su estúpido muñeco.

-Es verdad.-Corroboro Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco mirandome. Todos clavaron su mirada encima mío esperando a que me levantase,yo le signoré a todos y puse mi mano en el elástico de mi falda buscando mis ti... Espera ¿Y mis tijeras?

Les miré a todos muy feos buscando al culpable de que mis tijeras favoritas hayan desaparecido,eran una de mis favoritas y me las roban,el que lo haya echo que se vaya despidiendo de sus dedos. Mi mirada se detuvo en Sikowiz que tenía una sonrisa un poco malvada y,entonces,lo recordé;

_"Pase al lado de ellos y de repente sentí un pequeño estirón en mi falda,giré mi cabeza y solo encontré a Sikowitz bebiendo de su coco distraídamente."_

Será...

-¿Pasa algo,amor?-Mire a Beck que se asusto al ver mi mirada asesina.

-¿No encuentras tus tijeras?Oh pues tendrás que vovler a la cabaña para recuperarlas.-Dijo Sikowitz y si no fuera mi rpofesor favorito lo mataba delante de todos.

Me levante de mi asiento y camine molesta por el camino que me indico André saliendo del circúlo que todos habían echo alrededor,notaba el frío recorrerme por todo el cuerpo al no estar cerca del fuego. Bueno,me gustaba sentir el frío por mi cuerpo,me recordaba a cuando era pequeña,nunca he sido una fanática del calor,es asfixiante. Además,el frío me caracteriza,todo el mundo sabe que una simple mirada mía congela y que cuando alguien me toca puede sentir el mismo frío que cuando toca la nieve. Unos ruidos me distrajeron,me parecío ver una sombra moverse rápidamente por uno de los arbóles,me acerque alli para ver si era un animal salvaje y a lo mejor tenía suerte y era un pajáro,me gustan esas aves,sobretodo los búhos,son nocturnos y misteriosos. Perfectos.

-Vaya,vaya... Pero mira que nos hemos encontrado por aquí. Una sexy y apetecible humana.-Habló un chico que salió de la nada entreabriendo los labios mostrandome unos blancos y afilados colmillos.

¿Que cojones está pasando?

**Pov Nadie**

-Mamá.-Llamó una joven chica de apenas 23 años tocando la puerta de una habitación.-Ma...¡AH!-Se asusto cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un perro enorme y a su lado su hermano mayor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Parece increíble que con casi 6 siglos de vida sigas sin diferenciar mi habitación con la de madre.-Dijo sin expresión saliendo de su habitación seguido de su perro.

-¡Oh,disculpe usted!Como yo soy la tercera más pequeña y no tengo la sabiduría de los más mayores.-Dijo sarcástica Rosalie haciendo una tonta reverencia.-Ufff menudo antipático.-Bufó con el orgullo herido dandose media vuelta para dirijirse a la habitación de su madre.-"Parece increíble que con casi 548 años sigas sin diferenciar mi habitación con la de madre"-Imitó a su hermano mayor haciendo exageradas muecas con disgusto.-Listillo...-Susurro curzandose de manos y alzando el mentón sin darse cuenta de que había pasado la habitación de su madre y ahora se dirijia hacia el jardín.

En la entrada principal de la mansión Blackhandel se encontraba un chico rubio con una sonrisa resplandeciente y a su lado un chico pelinegro de ojos azules inquieto al estar a tan solo unos minutos de conocer a sus suegros.

-Relajate Johnny,no te van a comer vivo.-Río con gracia al recibir una mirada asesina de su novio.-Bueno,solo si tu sangre es tan deliciosa como tú.-Le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa pícara haciendo sonrojar a su novio.

-¡Elioth no tiene gracia!-Grito histérico pegandole un puñetazo en el hombro a su novio.

-Relajaté enserio,todo va a salir bien,ni mis hermanos,ni abuelos y mucho menos mi madre te van hacer o decir nada. Al contrario,estan encantados,mi abuelo Claus ya estaba diciendo que me iba a quedar por toda la eternidad soltero.-Sonrío intentado tranquilizar a su pareja.

-¿Y no se tomaran mal que...?Bueno ¿Que yo sea un hombre?-Aquel tema era el que más el preocupaba. Se había enterado de que su novio era un vampiro con sangre demoníaca hace poco y que tenía más de cinco siglos de edad y cuando le pregunto la edad de su familia,se enteró de que sus abuelos ya tenían un milenio de edad y que su suegra,además de haber vivido más de 800 años era un ser tan poderoso que de tan solo pensarlo podía matarle.

-Cariño... Yo tengo dos abuelos.-Le aclaró.

-¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no me miren de mala manera por haber enamorado a un familiar suyo,siendo un yo un hombre?!¿Tú sabes diferenciar entre aprobación con "Yo tengo dos abuelos"?¡No eres el único!Yo también tengo.-Habló histerico viendo como Elioth le mirase impactado.

-No,Johnny,me refiero a que tengo dos abuelos. DOS los dos hombres.-Le aclaró para que se relajara un poco.-Y ahora entremos.-Dijo jalando del brazo al pelinegro tocando el timbre de la gran mansión.

Unos segundos bastaron para que la puerta del lugar se abriera mostrando a un hombre vestido con un chaleco rojo y sus pantalones y camisa totalmente negros. Les condujo en silencio hacia el salón principal que estaba totalmente vacios,les indico que se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos y les dijo que llamaría a los demás-

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto el rubio a su novio al ver como no paraba de mover la pierna derecha con insistencia a medida que el tiempo avanzaba.

-De maravilla,por eso sudo tanto.-Alegó mirando a Elioth como si estuviera tonto.-Sino fuera por que estas muy bueno ya no saldría contigo.-Bromeo dandole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Oh bueno,entonces ya sabemos el motivo del porque salen juntos,ya hay un pregunta menos para hacerles.-Los dos hombres giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con una chica rubia y detras de ella otro hombre rubio y uno moreno con una mirada fría y inexpresiva.-Encantada me llamo Evangeline pero me puedes llamar Eva.-Le tendió la mano la chica de ojos azules.

-Jonathan encantado y tú también puedes llamarme John.

-O Johnny.-Le interrumpío su novio con una sonrisa enorme al ver como Jonathan estaba siendo muy natural.-Y me alegra que no te haya dado un infarto al ver a mi hermana.-Le susurro levantandose de su silla para abrazar a su hermana. Cuando lo consiguió,apreto con fuerza a la chica y acerco su boca al odio de ella.-Dile a Rosalie que como intenté algo con él la mató...-Le susurro a su hermana con la voz cargada de celos.

-Descuida,ya me he encargado de que no se atreva a quitartelo...

-¡Rosalie!-Grito una mujer pelinegra acercandose a su hija que estaba tirada en el cespéd.-¡Rosalie!¿Que te ha pasado?-Le pregunto su madre al ver como estaba consciente pero apenas se movia. La castaña hipó y solto una risilla.-Enhorabuena cariño,cada día te pareces más a tú padre.-Se levanto del cespéd del jardín de su casa con su hija en brazos llendo hacia la habitación de ella para dejarla en su alcoba.

-Lo siento por nuestra hermanita pero con lo ligona que es...-Dijo Eva mirando a su hermano más pequeño que asintío con la cabeza al recordar la lista infinita de ligues de su hermana.

Unos minutos más tarde y después de las presentaciones,los cinco hablaban de anecdotas pasadas graciosas que les ocurrieron hace poco hasta que la puerta principal se abrío mostrando a dos pelinegros,uno mostrando total indiferencia y la otra con una sonrisa al ver a su yerno que,sospechosamente,le recordaba a alguien.

-¡Mamá!-Exclamo Elioth levantandose de la silla.

-¡Elioth!-Exclamo también su madre fundiendose en un abrazo cálido y lleno de tern...

-No hace más de 3 días que os habeís visto,por favor no seais tan dramáticos.-Corto el momento bonito el pelinegro pasando por el lado de ellos ganandose dos miradas antipatícas,dos divertidas,una indiferetne y otra soprendida.

Los tres se sentaron en sus asientos y un gran silencio inundó el lugar. Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada,la boca de Sara ya se abría.

-He encontrado a Rosalie en mitad del jardín a punto de sufrir un coma etílico. ¿Alguien aquí sabe que a pasado?-Pregunto mirando directamente a su hija mayor.-O mejor dicho ¿Alguien sabe que castigo monumental va a ser recordado por toda la historia y estará puesto en los libros de historia?-Todos dirijieron su mirada hacia Evangeline que se encontraba tranquila.-Luego decidiré que castigo vas a tener...-Le informo y clavo su mirada en aquel invitado.-Tú debes ser el novio de Elioth. Encantada,me llamó Sara.-Se levantó de su asiento y extendio su mano al chico,quien se lavntó y también se la extendio.

-Ecantado,mi nombre es Jonathan West.-Se presento el chico con una enorme sonrisa que,cuando nombro su apellido,despareció al notar como su suegra soltaba su mano.

-¿West?-Repitío sin poder creerselo aún.

-Exacto,señora Blackhandel.-Respondio con una sonrisa respetuosa.

-Lla-llamame Sara.-Le dijo la mitad demonio sentandose en su silla sintiendo como le faltaba la sangre en todo el cuerpo.

Un silencio se quedo plantado en todo el lugar que nadie se atrevia a destruir.

-¿Mamá estas bien?-Se atrevió a romper el espeso silencio Elioth mirando a su madre preocupado por la extrema palidez de esta.

-Claro... Si me disculpais,me voy a tener que ir a matar a una compañera de clase.-Dijo en voz alta levantandose de su asiento y dirijiendose hacia fuera de su casa.

**(3 días antes)**

-No se por que pero me resultas muy familiar.-Habló una pelinegra mirando al rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah sí?-Pregunto divertido el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Sí... Me recuerdas a una odiosa compañera...-Dijo Jade bebiendo de su vaso con una sonrisa.

**Pov Sara**

-¡¿Sabes donde se fueron West y los demás?!-Le grite enfurecida sujetando el cuello de su camisa a cuadros.

-C-creo que se fueron a la cabaña de un familiar de André.-Habló tan rápido Sinjin que por poco no le entendí,solté el cuello de su camisa y me volví hacia la ventana.

No me puedo creer que fui tan estúpida para no darme cuenta antes del increíble parecido que tenían Jonathan y Jade por las fotos que me enseño Elioth. Al menos me había servido venir corriendo a casa del rubio para encontrar respuestas,aún sin saber como las conseguía. Salte por la ventana y corrí rápidamente hacia el Hollywood Arts y entré en el despacho de Helen con un poco de dificultad ya que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave y no podía romperla,que no fuera que los guardias de seguridad me encontrasen. Al entrar me planté en frente de un mueble de metal donde guardaban los datos de todos los alumnos del lugar y busqué la carpeta correspondiente de André.-¡Aquí está!-Susurre/grite agitando con fuerza la carpeta con el nombre "Andrew Harris". La abrí y busqué los datos que necesitaba sin encontrar ningun resulatdo... Suspire decepcionada y deje la carpeta,pero antes un nombre llamo mi atención.-Jimm Harris...-Susurre con una sonrisa. Conozco a ese hombre,tiene una casa en una montaña en la que casualmente yo también tengo una y más de una vez me he cruzado con él. Asi que ya sé donde se encuentra West... Aunque ahora que lo pienso abría sido más facíl preguntarle a Tori donde estaban. Suspire pensando que soy idiota pero cuando iba a salir vi el ordenador de Helen que estaba encendido aunque la pantalla no lo estuviera,me acerque a él y al apretar un botón la pantalla se encendio mostrandome datos sobre los estudiantes. Indagé un poco hasta encontrar lo que quería. Con una sonrisa,reformatée las notas de Beckett pasando todas las notas a suspensos y escribi un informé negativo sobre él con mucha prisa y poner que estaba expulsado de HA durante todo un mes,después,busque mis notas y cambié las de Baile y Maquillaje Teatral a un 10 y la nota de Historia y Geografia también,hombre,me va a dar leciones un hombre de tan solo 40 años sobre la historia... Habrá vivido la Guerra Fría y todo eso pero yo viví la dos mundiales y nací en la Edad Media...

-¿He dicho algo malo?-Pregunto Jonathan rompiendo el silencio catástrofico.

-No,es solo que al parecer a mi madre le habrá entrado algun antojo tranquilo,enseguida volverá.-Explicó Alexander comiendo sus espaguetis.

**Me he dado cuenta que los Pov's donde no narra nadie sino yo son más largos... Ya sé que Pov será el que más escriba XD**

**Bueno,bueno,bueno... El hermano de Jade sale con el hijo de Sara ¿No hay un nombre para llamar a esa relación?¿Cuña-suegra?¿No?Ohhh bueno,yo estoy deseando el momento en el que Jade lo descubra... Ufff va a ser peor que las bombas de Hiroshima y Nagashaki juntas ¬¬**

**Nara375:Ese "No nos llevabamos bien" termino en un accidente tragico para Tara :/ ahora Haley está sola XD Haber he revisado las anteriores contestaciones que te hice y creo que el acierto ese tuyo que tanto me ha destrozado el cerebro de tanto estrujarmelo para recordar que acertastes,creo que es cuando dijistes algo así como que Sara fue quien pago a Jade para hacer la obra. Pues... Mi madre me dijo que no lloré cuando me caí pero es curioso que aveces si que me duele (XD Pero será el estres...) ¡Lo voy a quitar del medio muy pronto!Y haré que el tatuaje que se hizo desaparezca ¬¬**

**Pues mira con tu comentario me distes una idea que ahora mismo no recuerdo cual,pero me lo distes,gracias ^^ Mjm entiendo perfectamente esa sensación de:¡VOY A SACAR UN 10!Y de repente te das cuenta que te falta el titúlo y te quedas -.- y luego cuando encuentras el titúlo "definitivo" y lo entregas la cara de tu profesor es épica... Y ese 10 se convierte en 9 porque claarooo el titúlo también cuenta :/ Y te dan ganas de golpearte la cabeza contra la pared al verla.**

**Tal vez si Cat y Jade hablan por teléfono,quien sabe,seguramente Jade tirara el teléfono hasta el infinito y más allá... Si yo fuera Beck ya temblaría de miedo de tan solo pensar que mi enemiga mortal tiene como mejor amiga al supuesto ser más poderoso del mundo y que aunque no lo pueda ver mi novia se está enamorando de mi mayor enemiga y como se hagan novias esas dos y mi enemiga le contase a mi ex-novia lo que le hice... Me iría de viaje,si fuera yo me iriá a Bora Bora pero como es Beck no podría ser una isla paradisíaca... Ohhh dame tú una idea,que tienes muchas y muy buenas X3 **

**Nop,la parte de André y eso sucedió DESPUÉS si hubiese ocurrido antes habría señalado aquello,podría haber puesto un aviso y eso... Uyyy se avecina un poco de drama con este triangulo amoroso... Pero se supone que André es alguien comprensivo así que no creo que se lo tome muymal... Inclusive creo que pronto podrá olvidarse de Jadey(?) Creo que todo el mundo abría reacionado como o peor que Sara,abría abierto la puerta a Tori con cara de total homicida XD Pensé que podía poner lo del chocolate como el en capítulo "El Amor Imposible De André" que es más o menos igual:Llaman a la puerta de su mejor amigo (André Tori-Tori Sara) Les cuentan que hes lo que les ha pasado dejando patidifusos a su mejor amigo/a y entonces el BF (Best Friend XD) va a por chocolate (Tori-Sara).**

**La bipolaridad de Jade es legendaria,al parecer solo estaba de mal humor,además ¿Tu te sabes el dicho de "Quienes se pelean se desean y si no se morrearn"?Bien,pues estas dos ya se han morreado XD Y también se desean,además,me gustan esas escenasen las que las dos estan muy juntas y aprecen que se van a besar X3 Y que Beck haya salvado a Tori... Ni siquiera yo misma se por que lo escribí ¬¬**

**Trina...**

**Ehhh si tienes toda la razón,Trina es Trina...**

**Okay te voy a contar un secreto:"Cat" no era "Cat" era Jade que se aburría y decidio bromear un poco con Tori desde su teléfono pero ahora todo ha salido mal y la mitad latina cree que va haber una fiesta sopresa (Me ha gustado la improvisación de Jade,con lo de la fiesta,ahora me da para escribir un capítulo o dos)**

**Entonces voy a tener que escribir adelantos más de vez en cuando,me gusta liar a mis lectores,es divertido XD Pero sí Sara se va a cargar a Jade y sí has escrito suficiente como para haber escrito un One-Shot XDDD**

**PD:Te tengo que hacer una pregunta que desde hace tiempor onda en mi mente:¿Como es posible que puedas hacer reviews tan grandes?Me encantan de verdad,los AMO,pero debes de tener un record winnes (O como se escríba) porque son kilometricos... Enserio,me encantan,los adoro ^^**

**PD2:Si debe ser una ley escrita porque es que sino...**

**Bye!**

**Kira511:El review te lo conteste por un Pm pero aún así ¿Te gusto el cap?**

**Mica:Yo también me reí cuando Tori leía la mente,fue muy gracioso XD Es GENIAL que Jade este celosa (Ufff va a tener que soportar muchos celos en este fic) y confusa ^^ Las vacas en la casa del tito André van a ser... SIN PALABRAS ;D**

**DannyWest:Ahora mismo estoy odiando tu escuela por hacer que no puedas leer los fics a tiempo -.- Biennn me alegra que hayas dicho que me ha quedado súper \(ºwº)/ Jajaja asustate,asustate van a pasar cosas malas muyyy malas ¬¬ Yo lo volveré a decir Te amo más por amar mi historia (Cada vez que lo escribo,siento haber subido las escaleras de Rocky cien veces XD Es raro (?)) Lo de espero el cap si que sirve lo que no es "Actualiza pronto" Me bloquea XDDD**

**¡Besos y abrazitos!**

**Konata1400:Me alegra que te encantara el cap :D**

**Bye!**

**Creo que tenía razón,no he tardado tanto como otros capítulos y este es largo¿No?**


End file.
